Stained
by stained pearls
Summary: Aang hears the legend of the avatar's guardian, a young girl believed to posses more power than the avatar, but she disappeared hundreds of years ago..right?Zuko escapes from Azula with Iroh, but they find a strange girl. ZukoxOC
1. Chapter 1

_O.K guys this is my first fanfict, so please go easy on me. _

Anyways here is chapter 1 hope you enjoy! p.s the stroy takes off after the end of season 2 and this is not a Zukokatara fict, although there is hope for Zuko later on in the story.

_O'yeah, I don't own avatar (tear) nor anything of it but that doesn't stop me from wishing I could. _

Chapter 1

"Uncle, I'm sorry," said a frustrated dark shadow leaning against a prison cell door.

A tired young man about the age of sixteen, was standing outside one of the many cells located in the earth kingdom prison hold. The young man was no other than Zuko, the banished fire prince.

Zuko was pleading for his uncles forgiveness, he knew he had betrayed his uncle and was now paying the consequence.

"Uncle, I'm sorry," Zuko said once more with a soft whisper.

Inside the metal prison cell was an elderly many who had grayish brown hair and a beard that seemed to suit him. The cell he was sitting inside of was cramped and dark, in the right corner of the cell was a small pillow and a thin blanket. The man was sitting against the back wall of the cell so that he was able to see Zuko's face through the small opening of the door.The elderly man was Zuko's uncle and once general of the fire nation, known as Iroh or the dragon of the west.

"Uncle, please answer me." Zuko was now begging, something he had only done once because his pride was one of the most important things he held on to besides his honor.

His uncle simply got up, and turned around so that his back was now facing Zuko, as if telling him he did not want to speak with him.

Zuko sighed. This was the third time today he had come to the earth kingdom's prison hold, each time trying to get a word out of his uncles mouth. Every time he attempted to apologize to his uncle, he would get the same response. To Zuko his uncle's behavior seemed out of character. His uncle used to be a jolly man who always looked happy. He would always look to the brighter side of situations no matter how bad they were, which annoyed Zuko.

Now his uncle would not even say a single word to him, instead he saw a disappointed face.

Zuko sighed again in defeat. He didn't blame his uncle for not wanting to speak to him, because he knew the whole ordeal was his own fault. A few days ago he was closer to his uncle than he had ever been, he had felt happy for once in his life. But he ended that moment in his life when he chose to help his evil manipulating sister Azula, capture the avatar. Zuko was now regretting his decision, he knew that his sister would deceive him in a matter of time, but the worst part was not being able to speak with the one person he trusted more than anyone; his uncle.

He had not spoken to anyone. When Azula talked to him, she only spoke about her next step in taking over the earth kingdom, which was no interest to Zuko. He only wanted to return home with his honor.

Zuko looked once more at his uncle before leaving, hoping that his uncle would turn around and see how guilty he felt, but that didn't happen. His uncle was still facing the wall.

Iroh was held in the top level security prison hold; alone. Azula made sure her beloved uncle would not escape.

Zuko looked around the prison hold once more before leaving. It was dark and damp, the only light came from the lit torches that hung on the sides of the prison wall. The whole place seemed miserable and lonely, he didn't like seeing his uncle in such a place.

As he began walking away he heard his uncle humming in the distance, this gave Zuko hope that his uncle didn't hate him.

The walk to the center of the palace where the king's chair (srry i don't know what the room is called) was. It was long walk away but Zuko was in no hurry to see Azula. He came every day to see his uncle secretly since he joined Azula. She had forbidden him from seeing Iroh because she believed their uncle would manipulate Zuko.

As he walked he became lost in his thoughts, but when he looked up he noticed that he was only a few feet away from the entrance to the hall of the king's chair. As he entered he noticed that no one was there, he figured his sister was giving an intimidating lecture to the earth kingdom guards on what they should do next in their plan to victory.

As he walked toward the kings chair he stopped in his tracks...****

flash back

"And how did Great-Grandfather Sozin win the battle of Hahn Ti?"

Zuko knew the answer but was intimidated by his father and began stuttering.

"He carefully calculated his advantages: they were up wind and there was a drought." Azula cut in and answered for her stumbling brother.

Zuko gave his younger sister a glare as Ozai congratulated her for knowing the answer. He then told her to show fire lord Azulon what new fire bending skills she had learned.

After Azula had performed her fire bending skills gracefully, which brought a small smile to their fathers face. Zuko had become a little jealous of his sisters fire bending, and decided to show what he had learned too. He proved to be clumsy as he stumbled, which displeased his father, but the only person who believed in him was no other than his mother.

As fire lord Azulon grew impatient, he order every one out of the chamber except Ozai. As their mother left, Azula grabbed Zuko and hide behind a current so they were able to hear what was going on between Ozai and Azulon. As the two began eavesdropping they heard their grandfather ask their father what he wanted.

"Revoke Iroh's birth right, I'm your humble servant here to serve you and our nation. Use me."

Ozai statement angered Lord Azulon deeply for the lack of emotion he had for Iroh who had just lost his only son.

Zuko was shaken as he heard his grandfather raise his angered voice at his father.

"Iroh has suffered enough but your punishment has just begun..."

Zuko, terrified at what he had just heard ran away in fear no longer wanting to listen the rest of the conversation.****

end of flash back

That was the last day he had seen his mother (besides her waking him up at night later on that day). Zuko looked down at the floor, looking at every little detail trying to concentrate on something else so he could get the lump out of his throat.

He decided to go to his new bedroom so he could meditate. But as he started to lift his foot he heard an eerie and unpleasant voice.

"Where have you been?"

"You seem to be disappearing **lately**."

Zuko knew only one person who had a voice like the one he just heard: Azula. Zuko turned to see his sister who was standing near the throne chair, she wore a devious smile across her face. She had changed into her fire nation robes that were a deep red with gold lining.

"Exploring" he simply said as if he had no care in the world.

"Where to," Azula asked, as if pretending to be interested in what he did.

"No where," his voice was agitated revealing that he was getting annoyed with her questions.

"Really, then you wouldn't mind explaining to me how this **_no where _**seems to lead you to uncle's cell every day?" he voice began to rise, as she seated herself in the kings chair. She looked down at her brother as if pretending to be his judge.

Zuko was frozen to the ground as he heard what his sister had just said. He was sure that no one was following him when he went to his uncles cell. He was unable to speak, she had caught him in his lie.

Azula stared at Zuko with an intimidating glare suggesting that he had better answer her. Instead of getting an answer Zuko looked straight in to her eyes as if challenging her to look away.

This went on for moment until Azula grew tired of her brothers pointless challenge and broke the silence.

"I understand why you sought uncle" she said looking away.

Zuko doubted that.

"He's the only person you trust, but now uncle has no trust in you. Just face it, your alone, and the only person you can trust is me."

Zuko looked down to the floor, his temper was raising. He was furious at what she had just said. Azula did not know him nor had she every tired. But inside he knew she said the truth, uncle was indeed mad at him. The only part he didn't believe was the part of her being the only person he could trust.****

**_flash back_**

"To what do we owe this honor?" Iroh said looking at his niece.

"I've come with a message from home. Father's changed his mind. Family is suddenly very important to him. He's heard rumors of plans to overthrow him—treacherous plots. Family are the only ones you can really trust.

With a soft whisper she began again. "Father regrets your banishment. He wants you home." she said looking at Zuko.

In reality, it had been a scheme to bring him and his uncle back as prisoners to the fire nation. His uncle warned him but he did not listen, for this was his chance to return home.

end of flash back

Zuko refused to show his anger to his sister because he knew it would only satisfy her even more. Zuko simply turned around and began walking to his room. But before he could walk any further, Azula began to speak again.

"Brother, don't you want to hear what father wrote ?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I'm sorry this is so long, but it's and introduction and they are kinda boring unless your an amazing writer which i am not. but i promise the story will get better in the next few chapter, i plan on including more of this Avatar's guardian in them.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey everyone, I hope you enjoyed chapter one, anyways here is chapter 2, enjoy :) I dont own Avatar nor do I ever intend to.__Please forgive me for any errors._

**xXXx Chapter 2 xXXx**

"Aang, are you alright?"said soft and worried voice.

Aang opened his heavy eyes slowly, only to see troubled deep blue eyes starring at him.

"Katara..." he said with a weak voice.

Aang was lying down on the giant saddle upon his flying bison; appa. He was confused about where he was and what was going on. Katara was on Aangs right side while Sokka, the Earth King, basco (kings bear) and momo were on his left side, each of them masked with a worried face. (Toph was asleep, srry for all you Toph fans)

"hmm..what happened, where are we?" he said trying to sit up so he would be able so see their faces, but as he tried getting up a sudden burst of excruciating pain shot though his back and went throughout his body.

"ahhh.." he yelled in agony.

"Aang lay down, your not well enough to be moving around yet!" Katara said quickly putting her hand over his shoulder, trying to comfort him.

"What happened to me" his voice was barely understandable because of all his sudden yelps due to the pain. He didn't understand why he suffering, he didn't remember what he did to receive it.

"Aang, don't you remember what happened," Katara said with a concerned face.

"No,..." He didn't remember a thing, the last thing he remembered was dropping Sokka off with his dad before flying to the eastern air temple to meet the guru. Aang was confused and his head was starting to throb. He turned to the sky, hoping that it would give him an answer. He was lost in his thoughts trying to remember what had happened to him, but he was interrupted by Katara

"Aang, don't you remember Azula,...she shot you while you were in your avatar state... we all thought you had..." she quickly turned away, unable to finish her sentence, it was hard for her to retell the moment, for she thought she lost him. She turned to glance at the clouds as if having a sudden interest in them.

Aang looked up at the clear blue sky, as he repeated what Katara said in his mind " Azula shot me while I was in the avatar state, why can't i remember?"

"What about the guru, he tried to help you gain control over your avatar state." Sokka said trying to help.

With what Sokka had just said, a sudden a burst of memories flooded through Aangs head.

**flash back**

_(each line is a random memory)_

_(Aang)"there's a man living at the eastern air temple, he says he can teach me to gain control over the avatar state."_

_(avatar Roku) " In the avatar state, you are at your most powerful, but you are also at your most vulnerable. If you are killed in the avatar state, the reincarnation cycle will be broken, and the avatar will cease to exist."_

_(guru)"in order to master the avatar state, you must open all the chakuras"_

_(guru+Aang) "look at all the guilt that burdens your soul, what do you blame yourself for?" I ran way...i hurt all of those people."_

_(guru) "you have indeed felt a grave lost, but love is a form of energy, and it swirls all around us, the air nomads love for you has not left this world, it is still inside of your heart, and is reborn in the form of new love"_

_(guru+Aang) "you must let go of all your earthly attachments" " Why would i want to let go of Katara, I...I love her"_

_"the only way to gain control is to let her go"_

_"I'm sorry Katara"_

**end flash back**

Aang was numb from all the memories he had just seen. He felt ashamed that he could not protect Katara when she needed him most.

"What happened.. to the Earth Kingdom" Aang asked, now regretting he did.

"The Earth Kingdom...has fallen" said the king, his voice was weak and sounded like he had no hope left in the world. He shifted his bleak gaze from Aang to the endless horizon.

Devastated at what the king said, Aang began talking, "It's all my fault, I should have tried harder, I should have..." Aang was cut off by the King.

"No Aang it's my fault,...I should have been a better King, I let everyone make my own decision, I never made them on my own, I let my kingdom fall and worst of all I let my people down.

Aang looked at the king, Aang knew that he was depressed, for he lost his kingdom in an instant, the only one he had left was basco.

"I'm sorry" Aang said.

"hmm", the king wasn't paying any attention, he was deep in his thoughts tinking " I'm a disappointment to my family and my city, I let every one down. I am the only king who has lost the kingdom... I'm worthless."

"Look at how beautiful the sky is" Katara said, trying to lighten every ones spirit.

They were all going thought a tough time but some how the horizon made all their thoughts disappear.

Everyone was in silence as they all turned and took in the breathtaking horizon. The sun was setting and it left a magnificent orange amd deep pink in the sky. A stunning and heavenly sight to look upon. The beauty of the horizon gave each of them hope that there would be a better day, a day where there was no war, and no suffering.

**xXXxXXxXXxXXxXXx**

(back with Zuko and Azula)

"Brother don't you want to hear what father has wrote us?"

Zuko was frozen to the ground. He thought of this moment hundreds of times but now his mind went blank. He didn't know if his father was going to accept him or turn him away like the many times he had before.

Azula snapped her fingers, and out of no where a guard came and placed a scroll in her hands and quickly left.

"Well it seems I've caught your interest, since your not leaving" she said with a smile.

As she began to open it, Zuko's mind was racing, he couldn't understand why she was taking so long, but at the same time he was thankful that she was.

She began to read it and stopped with an occasional "hmm"

"AZULA, READ IT TO ME!" Zuko was growing impatient of her mind games. He knew that his fate was in the letter she held in her very hands.

"Fine, I'll let you read it yourself" and with a snap of her finger, the same guard appeared and delivered it to Zuko.

As the guard held out the letter, Zuko hesitated to grab it, he had a burning desire to read it but he also knew that the letter could contain a dreadful message.

"Well, " Azula said, as she saw her brother hesitate to reach for the letter.

Zuko simply did what his heart told him to do. He...

**xXXxXXxXXxXXx**

_Hey guys, sorry i left it at a cliff hanger, but I love suspence, you probably don't but thats besides the point. Anyways what did you think of the chapter, any suggestions?** Please review**, I promis to update soon. C'yeah_


	3. Chapter 3

**xXXx Chapter 3 xXXx**

He, grabbed the letter. His heart was pounding, and his mind was racing. His hands unwillingly opened the letter and his eyes began reading it.

Zuko was stunned. He couldn't believe what he was reading.

_**Letter**_

_Azula, _

_It pleases me to hear that you have taken control of Ba Sing Se, a task no one has fulfilled until now. I will personally recruit more soldiers to hold down Ba Sing Se. As for your brother, he may return home since you say he helped you gain control of the earth kingdom, but know this, he will not receive his honor, he will only have the simply joy of returning home. The only way for him to receive is honor back is to bring me the avatar._

The letter from his father left him breathless.

"I can return home" he thought to himself. He somehow knew that his father would not grant him is honor back, but he could return home. He hadn't been home in three years. He missed the fire nation palace for it reminded him of his mother.

"Well," Azula said from behind.

"I can return home," he said with a whisper

Some how Zuko wasn't as glad as he thought he would be. He should be, he was returning home.

But something was nagging at his heart, some how returning home felt wrong.

"What about uncle?"

"You know what father does to traitors" she said with a wicked smile.

Zuko indeed knew what their father did to traitors; he executed them, or imprisoned them for life.

"But uncle is fathers brother, there has to be another way," Zuko said, pleading for his uncle's life.

"Zuko, uncle will only hold back our nation, he's weak and deserves to be branded a traitor." she said with a heartless tone.

Zuko was now clenching his fist as he grew furious, he knew that Azula didn't care for their uncle, but he did. Not only did his uncle join him in on his three year quest to find the avatar, he also stood up for Zuko in the worst of times. His uncle had become a father figure to him and he was the only person he could trust.

Without saying another word Zuko stormed off to his room.

**xXXxXXxXXxXXxXXx**

( back with the boomer**aang** gang, j/k)

Every one was sitting on appa's saddle just starring out in to space, each of them with a dazed look upon their face.

"I'm hungry" Sokka said trying to break the ice with the rest of the gang. Every one had been in such a "serious" mood lately and he couldn't remember the last time her heard anyone laugh.

"Sokka we just ate an hour ago, how can you possibly be hungry" Katara said in an irritated voice.

"Hey, I'm a growing man" he said with a proud smile across his face.

Aang, Toph, and Katara could help themselves but to burst out laughing

"Good one Sokka" Toph said sarcastically.

"You know Sokka, your right, your muscles are just bulging " Katara said with a straight face but, began laughing until her eyes became watery.

"Ha ha ha, you think your so funny Katara" Sokka said sarcastically

With all that said Aang got up and laughed at Sokka before seating himself on appas head.

"Aang, are you alright, your back doesn't hurt anymore?"

"Actually I feel much better" he said with a big grin across his face.

With all that said he grabbed appas reins, and was about to say yip,yip but, was dumbfounded because he had no clue where they were going.

"Guys where exactly are we going?" he said turning around to face the group, with a confused face.

"Well, while you were asleep from your injury, we all deiced that it would be best to stay at the eastern air temple so you can.."

"Learn how to control your avatar state" Sokka cut in for his sister.

"Um, do you think that's a good idea?" Aang said remembering that he didn't tell them what happened the last time he saw guru Pathik; he runaway because of the vision of Katara in danger.

"Yeah, we'll be safe there, while you learn to control the avatar state" Katara said with a comforting smile. Aang couldn't help but to agree with her. The eastern air temple was safe and maybe this time he would be able to control his avatar state, even though he didn't want to.

"Aang are you okay, you seem worried" Katara said as she made her way to sit next to him.

"Yeah, never been better" Aang said quickly so she wouldn't suspect anything.

**xXXxXXxXXxXXxXXx**

(back with zuko)

He walked to his room so he could plan.On his way there he paused as he heard voices come closer. He quickly hid himself in the numerous dark currents that laid against the wall.

"So Mai what do you think of Azula's plan" Ty lee asked her taller friend.

"I don't know, I guess it will, work" Mai said with a board tone.

"Yeah, Zuko fell for it last time" Ty Lee said with a grin.

"Ty lee shut up, Zuko might be around" Mai said with a cold face.

"No, he went to his room, and that's on the other side of the palace. He's been in there ever since, Azula read that letter"

"What letter?" Mai questioned

"You know, that letter she made up, so she could take Zuko and Iroh back as prisoners, that was her assignment in the first place from lord Ozai."

Zuko froze, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. He fell for another one of Azula's schemes. His anger was rising again, this time he wouldn't let Azula get her way.

Zuko waited till the girls were out of sight before moving out of his hiding place. He looked around making sure the coast was clear.When he saw that no one was there, he ran as fast as he could to his room.

His room was huge, it had a green king size bed with many dressers. There were also two tables filled with small trinkets, on the floor near one of the tables was a small gray bag filled with his little belongings. He quickly gather it and hid it under his bed. He was setting on his bed making a plan to rescue his uncle. "First I need to find the guard that possesses the key to uncles cell. Then I'll sneak out in the middle of the night with all my belongings to uncles cell" he thought. There was just one problem; what was he to do when he freed his uncle, where would they go, how would they fend off Azula? But none of that mattered right now, he would figure that out later; if there was a later.

Zuko nearly fell off his bed when he heard a knock at the door.

"Prince Zuko, dinner will be ready in an hour, if you wish to join your sister and her accomplices." said a deep voice from behind his door.

Great he thought sarcastically, nothing in this world would better than eating with is evil twisted sister and her lackeys. He seriously thought about not going but then an idea hit him; one of the guard would have to go to his uncle's cell with food. Unlike the other cells Irohs did not have a food slot, because they believed he would somehow find a way to escape.

"I'll be there he said"

A second after the guard left, Zuko made his way to the kitchen. As he opened the door, he saw an enormous room but the thing that caught his eyes was the mound of veg tables, fruits and meats lying on a table. There were ten stoves and a sink next of each of them. above the mound of food was hundreds of pans handing from a metal piece.there was also three pantries filled with food. As a couple of voices made their way to the kitchen, Zuko dodged into one of the opened pantries.

"Is the food almost ready, I have to feed that old man again in the top level security" said a small man, who was a member of the dialee( sorry for my spelling)

"Yes, just hold on while I get a plate and some tea for him" said a fat cook, wearing an apron with numerous stains.

"There you go, and don't forget we are playing pia sho in lee's room tonight" said the cook handing a plateful of food toward the guard.

"Yeah, yeah, I know" he said before leaving. The cook left too, making it clear for Zuko to follow the man.

The man was alone as Zuko walked a clear distance away from him. He made sure that the guard wasn't suspecting anything.

As the man entered the prison room his uncle was in, Zuko hid behind a large tapestry that hung against he wall. the man began shuffling for the key in his robes. after he found it he opened his uncles cell with caution.

"Here you go, complement to the chief" he said as he turned around.

"Thank you Kyo" said Iroh. Zuko couldn't understand why his uncle was being nice to someone who locked him up in a cell.

As Zuko saw the man or what his uncle called him-Kyo locked the cell, he figured is was now or never. Zuko snuck up behind him and punched him, making the guard unconscious and hit the ground with a "thud."

"Kyo" cried his uncle.

Zuko ignored his uncle while he tied the guard with his own metal handcuffs and hide him behind a table of torture devices. He then searched for the keys. "yes, got them" he said in his mind as he pulled a small golden key to his eye level. Now for his uncle. he didn't know what to say to him, his uncle had not spoken to him in awhile. "well, here goes nothing" he said, looking for the right words to tell his uncle.

"Uncle, its me," he said leaning against the cell door.

"I know you probably don't want to speak to me but, that's beside the point. Uncle, Azula plans on taking you and me back to the fire nation as her prisoners again.

"So what do you plan on doing, nephew"

"Uncle, your speaking to me" he said with joy.

"What else am I doing," Iroh said with a grin. "Well, the plan" his uncle questioned.

"I plan on sneaking out of here with you at midnight and hiding in the nearest forest."

"Well then its settled." said his uncle.

Later on that night

Zuko ate dinner in silence when he was with his sister and her lackeys, which was very uncomfortable, now knowing what they were planing on doing to him. After that, he went to his room and study the guards from outside his window. Hours later when all the guards had gone to their rooms, because they sensed to threat to the kingdom. Zuko dressed in black and gathered his things. The walk was long and quite, the only noise came from the night birds. When he reached his uncles cell he found his uncle asleep.

"Uncle, lets go" and with that said they made their way out of the palace unseen. Of course it had to be raining Zuko thought. There would be an occasional lightning strike and thunder would follow after. They made their way out of the city and to the nearest forest just as Zuko said, they were about five miles away from the palace. But as they walked into the forest they looked up at the dark rumbling sky and saw a bolt of lighting hit in the far distance, it lit the whole sky, but when it disappeared it left a small object illuminated by white light falling from the sky.

**xXXxXXxXXxXXx**

I'm really, really, sorry i wrote so much, but when i get started I cant stop. Another reason why i wrote so much was becuase I also had to put in a few things in here before I write the next chapter. Please review, I know it probably annoys you but it inspires me to write, I know that sounds corny but its true, so can you please review.


	4. Chapter 4

**xXXx Chapter 4 xXXx**

(back with the gang) 

"There it is, there it is" Sokka cried 

"There what is" questioned Toph 

"Are you blind, its the eastern air temple" 

"As a matter of fact, I am blind" 

"Right, sorry Toph" Sokka said in an apologetic voice. "Its okay" 

It was late in the afternoon, but they had made it to the eastern air temple. And that was great news to all of them because they were getting land sick and Sokka desperately needed to go to the restroom. 

As they landed on a round circular plat form, Sokka jumped off and ran straight to the woods. 

"Whats the matter with him" Katara asked Toph. "Something about having to relive himself" she said with a laugh. 

As they all started to unpack, guru Pathik walked from behind them. "I knew you would come back," he said to Aang, "and you have brought your friends" 

"Couldn't resist the onion banana juice" Aang said with a laugh 

"Man, do I feel a hundred pounds lighter" Sokka butted in, coming back from the woods. 

"Since you feel that way, you can help us unpack" Katara said with a laugh. 

As Katara, Toph, and Aang put their sleeping bags on the ground, Sokka made a fire, while guru 

Pathik sat and watched.The Earth King also helped set up camp, while basco looked for food. 

"Looks like a storm is coming" the guru said. "Yeah it does" Aang said as he looked to the sky. 

An hour later it rained and thundered but they weren't wet because Toph made a giant rock tent. 

"I hate the rain" Sokka whined 

"I don't, it makes things easier to see," Toph said mischievous a smile. 

"I like the rain, I makes me feel..." Katara said before she was cut off by a loud lighting strike that hit off in the distance. It was the biggest lighting bolt any of them had every seen, it looked similar to a tree with many branches. When it hit, it illuminated the hole sky, making it seem as day. But as the lightning faded, it left a small glowing object in the sky as it fell to the ground, miles away. 

"What the heck was that" Sokka said freaking out, as he hid his head under his sleeping bag with momo. The Earth King also hid behind basco. 

"Oh my, oh my, oh my, it cant be, its a legend" guru Pathik said as he repeated it over and over again 

"Enough with the _oh mys_, what was it" Katara said as he slapped the old man tying to snap him out of it. 

"What legend" Toph said trying to get an answer out of the rambling old man. 

"The legend of the avatar's guardian" guru Pathik yelled. "What" they all said as the sat still. 

"The legend of the avatar's guardian" he repeated. "Aang have you heard of this" Katara asked. 

"No" he said. 

"The legend of the avatar's guardian, is a legend about a young girl who is believed to posses more power than that of the avatars. She was believed to have disappeared three hundred years ago. She comes only when she is needed most by the avatar. She will then protect him and teach him everything she knows...If you die Aang, she will give her life for yours." 

"Whoa, you lost me at avatar's guardian" Sokka cut in. "And why hasn't Aang heard of it, he is the avatar" 

"Because it was a legend...until now" he said with a whisper as he starred of into the dark sky. 

They were at a lost for words. 

**xXXxXXxXXxXXx**

"Uncle, what was that light" Zuko said tying to talk to his uncle in the pouring rain. "I don't know, I have never seen anything like it." 

The object they had seen was very close to them. 

As they kept on walking, Zuko froze. "Nephew whats wrong" Iroh said from behind as he watched his nephew stop for no reason. But as Iroh stood by Zuko realized why he stopped. 

In a clear patch of grass there was a young girl lying her side. She wore a pure white dress with small blue flowers on the bottom side of it, but what shocked them the most was that her hair was silver and she began to glowing a soft white. 

**xXXxXXxXXxXXxXX**

Sorry its short but I decided to give you guys a break from my long extensive writing. But can you please review, like I said before it inspires me, yeah I know that sounds corny. But please review. I promise to update soon. TTFN 


	5. Chapter 5

_I would personally like to thank all of you for putting up with my errors. Also I don't own avatar or anything of it...but that doesn't stop me from wishing i did (evil grin) . O'yeah, enjoy Chapter 5._

**xXXx Chapter 5 xXXx**

"Uncle, don't go near her, she might be dangerous" Zuko yelled at his uncle, who was walking toward the girl lying on the ground.

"How is she dangerous, she's unconscious?" his uncle questioned "Uncle, she is glowing" he yelled in fustration. But Iroh ignored him as he keeled down next to her.

"Zuko put up a tent, she is drenched to the bone in this icy rain" his uncle said as he lifted up the girl, but as he did she quite glowing. "Uncle what happened, why did she quite glowing?" I don' know, all I did was pick her up" he said with a quizzical look upon his face. He leaned down and looked at the strange girl, she had to be no older than Zuko. Her skin tone was darker than his, which made her silver hair stand out even more in this rain. Her hair was waist lenghth and curled at the tips of her pure silk dress.

"Zuko where is that tent" his uncle yelled over his shoulder to his nephew. "Hold on, I'm putting it together" Zuko yelled as he was getting drench by the icy rain that he hated.

After he put it together his uncle walked in with the girl and laid her down on the opposite side of him and Zuko."What do you think happened to her,"his uncle questioned. "Uncle do you think she was that thing we saw falling from the sky?" Zuko asked, never taking his eyes off the girl. "I don't know, but it seems like a logical answer, she was glowing just like the object from the sky." But we won't know till she gets up, I think we should rest till then" he said with a yawn.

**xXXxXXxXXxXXx**

"hm, where am I,...what happened to me" she questioned herself, as she readjusted her eye sight to the darkness of the tent. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, she then looked to her right and saw two people sleeping on the other side of the tent. One was an elderly man in his fifties who was chubby and had gray hair with a beard that suited him. Next to him was a young man who looked like he was sixteen or seventeen, he also looked like he was in desperate need of a hair cut, but the thing that caught her eye was the enormous scare across his face.

"Well, it seems that you are awake" said the elder man as he opened his eyes. By the sound of his voice she jumped and fell backwards."What was that" Zuko said as he jumped up into a fighting stance. "Nephew relax, its only the girl" His uncle said in a reassuring voice. "Forgive me for my manners but my name is Iroh or you can call me uncle, and this is my nephew Zuko" he said with a warm smile. "Uncle, she might be a spy from Azula" Zuko said in a hushed voice. "Nephew, be reasonable." Iroh said.

She laughed to herself as she watched them argue quietly. In reality, she was studying them, deciding whether or not to trust them.

"We found you, lying in the rain, and we couldn't leave you lying there, right Zuko" Iroh said, trying to change the subject.

Zuko glared at his uncle for the commet her just made. If it weren't for his uncle, he would have left her there.

As he looked at her he noticed that she remarkable had icy gray eyes, that held a life filled with tears and misery, something he knew very well.

"Um, forgive me for asking, but I did not catch your name." Iroh said with a grin on his face.

"My name, she thought, should I tell them," these where the questions she had racing through her head. She looked up at their faces as she pulled her knees to her chest, she then looked down.

"Leena" she said with a soft whisper.

"Leena, that is a beautiful name, doesn't it mean light? Iroh asked lifting his eyebrow in interest. "Yes" she replied, starring at the ground.

"Do you know why you were there in the first place." Iroh asked.

"I, I don't know, I dont remeber anythin that happened to me. I only remeber my name, and i dont understand why i remember that...I sorry more being burden to you."

Zuko listen to her ever word, trying to put the puzzle together as her being the object from the sky. But he had a burning urge to ask her a question.

"Why were you glowing" he blurted out.

"glowing?" she said with a confused look.

**xXXxXXxXXxXXxXXx**

"Wait a second, how can she still be alive if she is three hundred years old." Sokka said, still trying to figure it out.

"I don't know, the only part of the legend I heard was the part I just told you." said guru Pathik. "I guess you'll have to ask her when you meet her."

"Whoa, what do you mean meet her?" Sokka questioned. "Yes, she is a far more better teacher to Aang than I will ever be"

It was morning and they all were in the giant rock tent, discussing the legend. Aang was starring at the fire, "was she nice, was she old, doses she know all the elements, if she dose then I'm not the only air bender, how dose she have more power than me?" These were some of the questions he had buzzing though his head.

"Aang,..Aang" Katara yelled to her friend, who was not paying attention to anything she just said. "Yes" he in a low voice. "Aang, what do you think we should do?" she asked.

"Do not worry, she will find you" guru Pathik said in a mysterious voice." "Wait a second, What do you mean she'll find us" Sokka said.

"She, will find the avatar,..she and the avatar have an inseparable bond that bounds them to each other..a magnificiant gift only they share"

**xXXxXXxXXxXXxXXx**

(back with Zuko)

It was early, and they were all sitting inside the tent, still confused about Leena. There also was an awkward silence between the three of them. Iroh couldn't stand it anymore, "Nephew, get out the teapot" he said, excited that he would finally get to have his precious tea. "I didn't bring it" Zuko said, annoyed that his uncle would think about tea in a situation like this. "What," Iroh said nearly falling down. "How could you forget the tea" his uncle questioned with a bewildered look upon his face. "Uncle, I wasn't thinking about tea when I was trying to rescue you." Zuko said raising his voice. Iroh, sighed in defeat. "I guess I'll have to buy a new one in the next town we visit, by the way did you bring money?" Iroh said turning his gaze to Zuko."No, I couldn't find any, the only thing I found that was worth any value were these" he said as he threw a small bag to his uncle. Iroh opened the bag and saw that it was full of small golden trinkets. "I took them from my bedroom" Zuko said as he looked outside. "This will do perfectly" Iroh said with a smile, knowing that he would get his tea soon.

"May I go outside" she interuped politly

"Um, sure" Iroh siad, unsure of what else to say.

Iroh and Zuko just starred, as they watched her every move. They then followed.

As she walked out side the tent, she instantly felt the warmth of the sun on her tan body. She looked up throght the green tree tops and saw that there was not a single cloud in the sky, making it seem as a perfect day, there were even birds chirping in the background. She then took a deep breath, an exhaled, making her feel relaxed.

As Zuko stepped out he also felt the warmth of the sun that ignited the fire inside him. He then turn his gaze to Leena and stopped. He had never really taken the time to look at her before, because he was focused on others things. He saw that she was standing in the middle of the clear patch of green grass. Her back was facing him, but her head was turned looking down at the grass. She wore a simple white dress that fell to her knees, it had no selves, but it tied around her neck, she also wore white boots that went up to her mid leg. Suddenly, a gust of wind blew making her loose silver hair fly with it, exposing her perfectly taned shoulders and back. Zuko had never seen such a sight before. "It must be this heat, its messing with my visison" he siad trying to reasure himself.

"Its a beautiful day, isn't it" she asked as she turned to the both of them. She then gave a smile, that lighted up her face.

"What" she said noticing that Zuko was starring at her. Zuko quickly looked away, embarrassed that she had caught him starring at her.

"Uncle, I need to talk with you" he siad in a stern voice, trying to hide his embasrrassment. They walked to the other side of the tent, making sure that Leena could not hear a word they were saying.

Leena turnd and saw them, realzing that they wanted privacy, so she walked a few feet away to where she found an emourmouse tree filled with fruit at the very top. She looked for a branch to pull herself up and after that was done she began to climb with ease, amazing herself. When she finnaly reached the fruits, she decided to go futher up, so she wold be able to see the whole forest. "Whoa" she exclamid, looking at the view. She saw that they were in a bowl shaped valley filled with trees. "This is gonna be a long walk" she laughed.

"We should leave, and the next village we visit, we should drop the girl off there" Zuko said turning to his uncle. "I don't see why she can't travel with us" his uncle argued. "Uncle she will slow us down" he yelled in fustration. "She is young like you, I think that I would be a burden to you more than she will, besides is gives us company." "I could finnaly have someone to drink tea with, since you hate it so much." His uncle said in a pleading voice.

"Fine, do what you want" he yelled as he threw up his hands in defeat.

His uncle just looked at him with a big smile across his face."Whats so funny" Zuko said with an irritated voice. "Oh, nothing" Iroh said with a grin, remembering how Leena embarrassed Zuko. "Oh, nothing."

**xXXxXXxXXxXXxXXx**

_If you want to know what Leena looks like, find a picture of yurine from karas prophecy she looks similar to her, sorry i cant show you a real picture of her. _


	6. Chapter 6

**xXXx Chapter 6 xXXx**

"Uncle, where did she go" he yelled. "I don't know, she was here a minute ago" he said looking around a bush.

"I'm up here" she yelled.

"Catch"

"What?" Zuko yelled, wondering where she was. "I said catch" and with that she threw a couple of mangos down at them. Zuko caught his with ease and so did Iroh.

"Yum, a mango, what a dilicious treat" his uncle said with glossy eyes as he bit into the mango. Zuko just looked a the furit, he was hungery, so he began to eat it.

Leena jumped from the tree landing in a keeling posistion.

"You are a magnificent climber, you even manged to climb with a dress" Iroh commited.

"Um, thank you" she said unsure of what to say.

"we should be leaving" Zuko said as he finished his mango. He then walked toward the tent and started to pack. Unsure of what to do, she sat and began to eat her mango. After they were all done Zuko lead the way into the forest, while Leena and Iroh walked behind. They walked in silence for a long while. Leena hated having these awkward silences, she began to wonder if she was the cause of them.

"So.. are you a bender" Iroh asked Lenna, tyring to break the ice. "Bender?" she questioned. "You know, do you have control of any of the elements"

"Elements?" she siad looking at the ground." Oh, I see you don't know. Well I will teach you then. You see there are four elements; earth, fire, water, and air. Fire is the element of power. The people of the Fire Nation have desire and will, and the energy and drive to achieve what they want. Earth is the element of substance. The people of the Earth Kingdom are diverse and strong. They are persistent and enduring. Air is the element of freedom. The Air Nomads detached themselves from worldly concerns and found peace and freedom. Water is the element of change. The people of the Water Tribe are capable of adapting to many things. They have a deep sense of community and love that holds them together through anything. Then there is the avatar" he said looking toward Zuko.

Zuko's body got tense at the sound of the avatar. Capturing the avatar had been his life for the last three years, and he was tired of hearing of him.

"The avatar? whats that" "Not what, but who...The avatar, is believed to be the spirit of the planet manifested in human form.You see there is a cycle of avatars, if the current avatar dies, their body gets reincatnated into another.The avatar has the ability to control all of the elements, making them turly invinceble. They even contain the power to enter the spirit world.

Leena listen to every word he said hoping that it would awaken something inside of her. She was tired of not knowing who she turly was.

"You see most of the time you can tell what kind of a bender they are by the nation they came from or you can tell by their physical appearance. Most of the time people from the fire nation have golder eyes with a light skin complection, and dark hair. People of the water tripes have blue eyes with dark skin, they have brown hair most of the time. People of the earth kingdom have light and dark skin with green or brown eyes and their hair is also dark. Last, is the air bender, they have grey eyes with light skin, but most of them didn't have hair becuase they were monks."

"You on the other had have gray eyes, tan skin, and silver hair, I don't know what to make of you. I have never seen a person with physical characteristics like yours, you are turly unique." he siad in admiration.

"What kind of a bender are you" she asked tilting her head to the side. "I am a fire bender, I once got the name of "The great dragon of the west"

"Is your nephew a fire bender as well?" she asked. Iroh. "Yes" Zuko answered in a monotone voice.

They walked on till it was in the late afternoon. Zuko stopped near a a crystal clear pond that was embeded with many round rocks at the bottom . He decied that they would make camp here tonight. While Zuko unpacked, Iroh fell asleep against a tree and started snorring. Leena decied to sit infront of the pond. She gazed at the lilys that floated with their beautifly white flowers. "This is wired, the old man is nice and very easy to talk to but his nephew is another story, he has only said one thing to me."

She started to stare at the water for what seemed liked hours, remembering what had happened to her so far.

After Zuko started a fire he turned to his uncle getting read to talk to him, but he realized that he was asleep. He then felt uncomfortable because Leena was the only person awake, and he knew nothing about her, but neither did she. He decied that he was going to go get food for dinner. So he walked into the woods.

(hour later) Iroh jumped as he woke himself up from his loud snors, noticing that Zuko had left, he must of gone hunting, he thought. As he turned to the pond her saw Leena sitting down near it. He decied to go and sit next to Leena.

"Is this seat taken" he asked with a warm smile.

"hu,... oh, no, please sit" she said shifting her gaze from the water to him.

"I saw that you were sitting alone, and I thought that you might want company."

"I'm sorry my nephew isn't sociable, he has a tendency to keep to himself"

"I understand." she said turning to the water again.

As Zuko returned with their dinner, he saw his uncle talking to Leena. He became interested in what they were talking about when he heard his name. He stood a distance away, enough for them not to hear him.

"So what were you thinking about, if you mind me asking." Iroh asked turning to her.

"I was trying to remeber something of my life...I just wish I could have a small trace of who I was before, but I can't remember anything, I don't understand why I only remember my name. " she said in an upset tone.

"I'm starting to think, I will never remeber" she siad in a sad whisper.

"Maybe, your body is chosing not to remember your past life, becuase it was a life of misery and sadness, or your body is waiting till the right moment when you are in desperate need of an answer. But these are just my oppions, it could be something entirely different. Just try to find some hope to hold on to, and I am sure you will remeber in not time" he said with a heartwarming smile.

"Thank you, Iroh"

Zuko couldn't imagin what it would be like for him to loose his memory. He suddenly felt sorry for her. He then cleared his throat to make note that he had arrived.

"Nephew you have returned, and you brought food" Iroh siad as his face lighted up at the sight of the meal. He had caught two medium size birds and put them on a stick that spined them around under the blazing fire.

"This is truly delishious" Iroh commeted as he bit into his food. It was dark and they all sat down in a circle around the fire eating. Leena ate a small amout of food which didn't bother Zuko or Iroh because that ment more for them.

"Well, after a meal like that, I think I will sleep well tonight." Iroh laughed.

As he walked to the tent he stopped and turned to Zuko. "Zuko we only have two sleeping bags, where is Leena going to sleep." He question.

Zuko really didn't want to give his sleeping bag up, but he knew his uncle would, which would make him feel guilty. "She can have mine" he siad in an annoyed tone.

"It's okay, you can keep your sleeping bag, I'm not tired" she said, hoping that he would not get angree with her. "No, take it, my uncle would never allow a girl to sleep on the ground"

"Well, it's settled Leena will sleep in your sleeping back and you will sleep on the other side of me" Iroh said, returning to his walk toward the tent.

After Iroh had left, Zuko and Leena sat across from each other, in an awkward siclence. Leena just starred at the fire and the moon. Zuko would occasionaly look at her wondering, "who is she, where is she from, what kind of a bender was she, why did she lose her memory". When he finnaly looked up he saw that she was starring at him. He felt wired as he tried to aviod it, by looking at the water.

"What" he yelled after he couldn't take it anymore. "Now, we are even" she giggled. Zuko didn't understand what she ment at first but he remebered that he starred at her before.She then got up and headed toward the tent, but she stopped by Zuko's side. " I really am sorry for taking your sleeping bag" she then walked off.

Zuko had never met a girl like her before. She seemed wired to him, but at the same time she eased his nerves. He got up and set out the fire, and then made his way toward the tent.

After Leena felt sure that both of them were asleep, she got up and put her boots on as she made she way to the pond. It was a full moon and the moons light relected over the water making it relect a picuter of the moon and the dark sky on the water. It was amazing.When she reached the waters edge she sat down and looked at her relection from the moonlight glistening upon the water. "Who are you" she said toward her relection. After she threw her boots off she took off her dress and she walked into the warm water with her bathing suit on like katars. It felt so good against her body. As he walked deeper into the pond, she dove in. It was the most refreashing thing she had ever felt. After ten minutes of swimming around, she floated on top of the water, looking up at the star filled sky.

Zuko couldn't sleep, how could he, he was sleeping on the ground with no blanket or pillow. He just laid on his side looking at the tent fabric. He quickly closed his eyes when he heard Leena walk out. When he saw that she was gone, he got up and looked outside the flap of the tent, where he saw he boots and dress lying on the ground. He saw her floating on the water looking up at the sky. He then got up to take a closer look, he walk in the shadows of the trees and hide behind a large bush that sat near the waters edge.

"You can quit hidding, I know your there" she yelled; still floating on the water.

Zuko nearly fell over, when he knew he had been caught.

"I forgot to get something" he lied as he got up and made his way over to the clear opening of the pond.

"I'm sure you did" she said sarcasticly.

"What are you doing anyways?" he asked. "What dose it look like I'm doing.. I'm floating." she said laughing. "Do you want to join me" she said looking up at the stars. " I'd rather not."

"You dont know how to swim" she asked, as she truned over so that she was standing up in the deep water.

"I know how to swim"

"Well, then what are you doing out here" she siad as she made her way out of the pond. "I should ask you the same."he argueed back. "I already told you, I was floating" she siad as she walked out of the water.She squeezed all the water she could out of her hair and then sat down near the waters edge.

"Are you goign to sit" she asked Zuko who was still standing. He didn't speak, but he sat down next to her. Leena pulled her knees to her chest and looked up at the moon.

"So...where are you traveling to" she asked, trying to start a converstation. "I don't know, I am just trying to get as far as i can from my sister." "Sister" " her name is Azula, and I have hated her my whole life. She was always fathers favorite and was always better at every thing that I was." Zuko couldn't beleive he was telling her this, but she was a good listener and he felt compfortable talking to her. "Your father didn't love you equally?" "Father, hated me, every thing i did was a disappiontmen in his eyes. He always us to tell me that my sister was born lucky, while I was lucky to be born. He even gave me this scare, a symbloy of my ignorence. Ever since that day, I have been bound to find the avatar, so i can return home with my honor." "why is your sister after you?" Me and my uncle have been branded traitors." he siad in a low voice. "who is your father" she siad as she looked at him. He looked at her stunned, forgetting that she had lost her memory. "The fire lord, and I am his son, the banished prince"

She diecied to switch the subject becuase it was obviouse one he didn't like telling . "Do you ever just wonder why" she asked looking at directly into his eys before shifting her gaze to the moon. "What do you mean." he question. " You know, do you wonder why thing are the way they are, why they happened, why life has to be this way, just why"

"No," he siad looking at her, but as he did he saw the moon light shine off of her making her look breathtaking. Zuko shook his head of that thought.

"I do, all the time." "I wonder why I can't remeber anything, why my life is this way, and I even wonder why you and uncle found me."

She yawned and began to rub her eyes. "It late, we should go to sleep" Zuko said. He then helped her up, each of them saying nothing as they then walked side by side toward the tent.


	7. Chapter 7

_Well, here is chapter 7, I hope you enjoy. And I am really sorry for any errors that you might find. Once again, I don't own anything of Avatar, nor will I ever...tear. O'yeah, please review._

****

**xXXx Chapter 7 xXXx**

****

Leena woke up the very next morning because she felt herself drooling all over her arm. "gross" she yelled. She saw that Zuko and Iroh had already left. "Where are my boots" she yelled as she began to look frantically all over the tent, until she remembered that she left them by the water. When she walked out she saw that Iroh was sitting down on a tree stump and Zuko was sitting down looking into his gray bag. 

"How did you sleep" Iroh asked. "very good" she answered, as she walked to the pond, and put her dress and her boots on. She then sat next to Iroh. 

"We need to leave" Zuko interrupted, as he turned to look at both of them. 

"Your right brother, you do need to leave." replied an eerie and familiar voice, from the shadows of the trees. 

"Azula" he yelled as he got up in a fighting stance. 

Azula, walked out of the forest trees, so did Mai and Ty Lee. "How far did you really think you were going to get" she said in a cruel voice. 

Leena and Iroh stood next to Zuko, while Azula and her friends stood side by side ten feet in front of them. 

"Well, it seems that you brought your girlfriend, Zuzu" Azula teased as she looked at Leena. "Shut up, Azula" Zuko yelled back in anger. 

"Enough chit-chat, Zuko, Uncle your coming back to the fire nation as prisoners weather you like it or not." 

"That's what you think" Zuko yelled as he shot a chain of fire balls at her, but she dodged them easily. She and Zuko began to fight an intense battle against each other. 

"Leena get behind me" Iroh yelled as he began to doge Ty Lee's fingers. 

"Where do you think your going" Mai yelled to Leena. And with that said she threw three dagger all heading for her. Iroh saw this but was unable to help her, because Ty Lee was drawing him further away from her. Zuko also saw but was distracted as Azula thew a lightening ball. 

"What do i do"Leena question. but as they drew closer her body acted on its own, she turned her body side ways toward Mai and lowered her head allowing her hair to fall down in her face. She then concentrated on listening to where they were coming, when she heard them she out streached her arms and caught all three of them with ease. 

Zuko and Iroh saw this and looked stunned, they would of never imagined her to be a fighter. She looked like a fragile creature unable to do any fighting at all,but she proved them wrong, she was indeed an excellent fighter. Zuko knew that he couldn't have caught all three of them. 

"So you can catch" Mai teased. "I can do more than that" Leena yelled back as she threw all three of them back in a precise angle, one after another. Mai, was able to dodge the fist two, but the third on pinned her arm robe to a tree. 

Azula saw this and shot a fire ball at Zuko making him fall to the ground. She ran toward Leena. 

"Well, it seems you can fight very well for a girl wearing a dress" 

Leena just lowered her head so that Azula was unable to see her face. Azula then got into her lighting stance, she waved her arms creating small blue static to come out of the tips of her fingers. Leena's body was still acting on its own, as it turned sideways again. 

When Zuko got up he saw his uncle dodging Ty Lees attacks and Mai pinned to a tree. He then turned his head toward Azula who was in her lighting stance in front of Leena. He knew what was about to happened. He then ran toward her but it was too late he already heard the lighting. But as he looked up he saw that the lighting was flowing from Azula's finger tips to straight into Leena's out stretched hands, it looked like Leena was absorbing the lightening in the palm of her hand. Suddenly a force erupted from Leena that made them all fall backwards. 

When the dust settled they saw Leena to glow a soft red which turned into a sphere around her. A blue fire then ignited at the ground where she was standing and began to spiral up on around her body. The blue fire that was circling Leena's body began to glow a darker blue and her body began to give off a light red glow. The force of her power expelled a strong wind to start blowing fiercely around every one, causing Leena's hair to flying, this made her look even powerful. When she looked up they saw that her eyes where glowing white, a moment later strange markings began glow all over her arms and legs. Leena locked her arms by her side as they began to glow with balls of black static. 

They all stood there as if hypnotized by what was happening. Azula stood there in fear something she had never done before, she had never seen such an amount of power. 

Ty Lee quit fighting Iroh as she did a couple of back flips toward the tree Mai was pinned to. "Whats happening" she yelled toward Azula, who was standing near the pond. Suddenly Leena began to float up into the air above the pond. "It looks like something that avatar would do, but this is much more powerful" she said with a malicious smile. 

Zuko ran toward his Uncle, they were standing at the edge of the trees which was about fifteen feet away from Azula and Leena."Uncle, what is she" Zuko yelled as he stood next to Iroh. "I, have never seen such power" he yelled unable to take his eyes off Leena. 

Azula didn't know what to do, she figured that she would shoot lighting at her, it worked on the avatar, she thought. She then started to retract blue static at her finger tips and once she was ready, she shot a powerful blast of lightening at her. Leena just absorbed it again in the palm of her hand. She then began to create a huge ball of the black lightening in the palm of her hand. She then threw it toward Azula, but Azula saw it and barely missed it. When the ball of lighting hit the ground, there was a loud explosion that created a cloud of dust. When it settled, they all stood in shock at the damage. Where Azula had been standing was a long crack in the ground that was surrounded by rock debris, it looked as though and earthquake caused it. 

Azula ran toward Ty Lee and Mai unsure of what to do. Leena turned to her and lifted up both of her hands, the water from the pond began to rise twenty feet up into the air. Leena then threw her arms forward. The water from the pond began to rush toward them, but they were unable to get away, the water engulfed them and dragged them deep into the woods. 

When there was no more water left in the pond, Leena started to lower back to the ground. The sphere that was surrounding her disappeared and the fire that was spiraling around also disappeared. When she was about five feet away from the ground the marking around her body and the glowing in her eyes faded. When she landed on the ground she fell to her side; unconscious. 

****

**_Flash back_**

_There was a young girl dressed in a white kimono, sitting in side a temple filled with monks and people from different nations. The girl was sitting down on her knees, in the center of the temple while the other people sat in a circle around her. Leena we have brought you here to today to discuss your future" said an elderly man who sat a few feet in front of her. He had long gray hair and a white beard that went down to his waist, he also wore a golden robe with many small designs across them. _

_"It seems that the current Avatar's guardian has given his life to the avatar in hope that the avatar will live and restore order on earth. The temple keeper told me that she found you lying in your room unconscious on this day. She also said that your body was glowing with strange markings."_

_"Is there a connection to the guardian and me?" she asked as she bowed in respect._

_"Well, it seems that there is,...Leena, you are the next guardian...the youngest guardian to ever be chosen...but you have a grave life ahead of you." _

_"Leena you have now been gifted the power to control the elements of earth and the avatar state. You are very similar to the avatar, you even have a bond that bounds both of you to each other. The Avatar Guardian has invincible strength and the power to enter our world as well as earth. When the avatar calls for you, you will leave the spirit world to help the avatar with their quest,...you may never return to live the life you have now, you will only be able to visit, in a desperate time." the man said in a sad voice. _

_"I will never be able to return to the life I have." she said in a low voice as her eyes began to swell up with tears, but she refused to let the fall._

_"Master Lou, how is it even possible for some one from the spirit world to become the Avatar's Guardian" she questioned._

_"The world is now starting a war, and even the soul with the purest heart, has a strand of hatred in it. You are the only one from the spirit world that possesses a pure heart, an so it was you it chose."_

_"When the avatar calls for you, you will return to the earth with a life. If the avatar dies, you will have to give your life for his...but you will not return to the spirit world, since you are already from here...you will turn into a soul that will wonder the earth for all eternity." he whispered_

**xXXxXXxXXxXXx**

Sorry I made this chapter so long. I tried to make it easy for you to understand. Anyways, Please Review. 


	8. Chapter 8

_Here is chapter 8 and I hope you enjoy it. Yet again, I don't own avatar...sob. _

**xXXx Chapter 8 xXXX**

"Ahhh" 

Leena jumped up as she woke herself up with a scream, gasping for air. "I...I..remember." she tried 

to say, breathlessly. She was sweating and her hair and forehead were damp. She looked down and realized that she was in a bed with a thin blanket covering her. With the moon light coming in from a window in the corner, she was able to see that she was in a small dark room. There was a chair next to the bed and sitting in it was Iroh and standing next to him each of the starring at her. 

"What happened" she said wheezing for air, she felt like she had been strangled. "I can't explain it, but you were engulfed with blue fire and strange markings started appearing all over you." Iroh said trying to calm her down. 

"I remember... who I am" she said turning to the both of them. 

"I'm the...Avatar's Guardian" she said with a whisper as a tear rolled down the side of her eye. Zuko stood there motionless. He couldn't believe what he was hearing, "Avatar's Guardian" he repeated. 

"I knew the second you told me your name." Iroh replied as he raised up his eyebrow. 

"What" Zuko asked raising his voice, he was starting to feel like the third wheel. He didn't understand what the Avatar's Guardian was. "What is the Avatar's Guardian" he commanded. 

"You see, her name means light" 

"The Avatar's Guardian used to be a Legend that told about a young girl who is believed to possess more power than that of the avatars. She comes only when she is needed most by the avatar. She will then protect him and teach him everything she knows. She was believed to have disappeared three hundred years ago...until now" he said in a wise voice. 

"What...how is this even true, this might be a whole lie" Zuko argued, refusing to believe that Leena was the Avatar's Guardian."Nephew, I think she proved that to us during our incident with Azula." Iroh replied."How is that even possible, no can live three hundred years" Zuko yelled. 

"No one from this world" she said in a soft whisper. 

"What do you mean, no one from this world" he said looking at her with an untrustworthy face. 

"I'm not from this world...I died a few days after my seventeenth birthday, when I became sick ...three hundred years ago." she said as tears started to flow at the corner of her eyes. " I then began a new life in the spirit world. While I was there, I was called to the great temple, where the elders wanted to talk to me about my future. They told me that some how the task of becoming the Avatar's Guardian had skipped the human world to the spirit world where it chose me, as the person with the purest heart. When I was told this, they sent me to the earth to learn all the elements, when I mastered them I returned to the spirit world. But a couple of days ago I felt like someone was calling to me...and that's when I woke up in your tent." 

"I never wanted to become the Avatar's Guardian" she said as he raised her voice. " The elders told me that becoming the guardian, means that I have to sacrifice my life for the avatar's in order to save the world...when that happens I will be unable to return back to the spirit world...instead I will become a soul bound to wonder the earth for all eternity." she said in a whisper, looking down at the bed. 

"I think that we should all get some rest, it has been a tough day for all of us. Come on Zuko lets go" Iroh said as he got up and put a hand on Leena's shoulder before he walked toward the door. "Good, night Leena" Iroh whispered as he left leaving Zuko behind. Zuko walked toward the door but as he was getting ready to leave he stood by the door and looked at Leena before leaving. She was sitting on her bed with her knees pulled up to her chest and her arms folded over them allowing her head to rest on them."Good, night" Zuko whispered underneath his breath. 

Leena couldn't sleep, she was took caught up in her thoughts. She sat against the window ledge, as started out at the sky and the village. "Where are we" she wondered. She looked out the window until she couldn't keep her eyes opened anymore, falling fell asleep against the window. 

"Leena" Iroh called. Leena woke up to Irohs calling, she quickly put on her clothes and her boots. When she opened the door she saw Iroh dressed and ready to go. "Where are we?" she asked, as she saw a hall way filled with a multitude of doors. "Oh sorry I did not tell you, but we are in a small village in the out skirts of Ba Sing Se, we traveled here after you fell unconscious" Iroh replied. "Zuko, is already packed and wants to leave as soon as you are ready." He said as she they began to walk to a large round door. 

When Iroh opened it she saw that they were indeed in a village. There were a few booths on the sides of the buildings, filled with vendors trying to sell what ever they could. As they walked down the main street, Leena noticed a numerous amount of people starring at her."Iroh, people are starring" she replied to him, but he was paying no attention. He stood motionless when he spotted a tea shop, he quickly ran in leaving Leena standing outside of the shop. 

"You are the most beautiful creature I have ever laid eyes on" said shadow leaning against the tea shop's wall. When the voice walked out of the shade Leena saw that it was a guy around her age, he was tall and had short brown hair with honey brown eyes. 

Leena blushed at his commit, she had never been told these things. "What is your name" he asked walking a little closer to her. "You first" she replied, unsure to trust him. "Ah, your sly" he said with a smile. "My name is Haku, and now that I have told you my name, it is your turn." he said walking 

around Leena, checking her out. 

Zuko was furious, he told his Uncle to meet him in front of the Inn in ten minutes."I can't believe this" he yelled. Uncles probably at some tea shop, he thought. He started walking down the street which suddenly got crowed with people. He was scanning the streets for a short chubby man and a girl with silver hair. When he walked through three shops, he noticed a glimpse of silver through the crowd of people."Leena" he said. As he made his way through the crowd he noticed that it was indeed Leena, but she was talking to some guy. Zuko didn't know why but he felt like burning the guy she was talking to into a crisp. As he walked up from behind them, he heard the guy say his name. 

"My name is..." "We need to leave" Zuko said he interrupted. "Zuko" she replied looking at him shocked. "That's an odd name for a girl" Haku replied starring at the two. "No, that's not my name, my name..." We need to leave" Zuko interupped again, this time he grabbed Leena's arm and dragged her away from that guy. "Hey, I was talking to him" she said trying to catch up with Zuko. 

"Where's my Uncle" he commanded, ignoring her statement. "He went into that tea shop" she said pointing to a small building that had plants growing on the side of the wall. "Um...can you let go of my arm" she replied starring at him. Zuko forgot that he was still holding her arm, and quickly let it go, as he became embarrassed. 

"Nephew, you will never believe what I found" Iroh said as he walked out of the shop with a bag filled with tea bags. "I found jasmine tea" he replied with glossy eyes filled with happiness. "Uncle, why weren't you waiting for me in front of the Inn, I was looking every where for you" he yelled. "What" Iroh question as he looked a Zuko.He was paying no attention to his upset nephew, for he was looking into his bag of tea."Forget it" he yelled, throwing his hands up. He then started walking back toward the Inn where they saw two ostrich horses tied to a wooden pole. "I bought them with some of the golden trinkets" he replied as he saw his uncle and Leena look at them oddly. Leena walked up to one and petted it, she then jumped up on it. "I guess me and my uncle will ride this one, since you have already picked yours" he said looking at her strangely. He had never met a girl like her, she seemed to do as she pleased, not even bothering to ask him which one she was going to ride. He really didn't want to ride with his uncle, he wanted to ride alone while Leena rode with his uncle, but now he was going to have to. 

"So, where are we going" she asked. "Northeast" Zuko replied as he jumped on, he then turned to pull up Iroh. Leena's ostrich began to walk leaving behind Zuko and Iroh. "Wait" he yelled. When he caught up to her, they rode side by side. 

"My love" cried a voice in the crowd. It was Haku running up between Zuko and Leena. "great not him again" Zuko said underneath his breath, his fist began to tighten with anger around the reins of the bird. "My love, I never got your name" he said breathlessly. "Who is your friend" Iroh asked with interest. "Nobody" Zuko replied to his uncle. "I'm Haku," he said walking in between them still. "Please tell me your name, or I will die with anticipation" Haku cried dramatically.Zuko rolled his eyes, what a dunce, he thought. Can he be serious, Leena thought. "Well if you want to know so bad, my name is Leena." she said smiling at him, about to laugh. "Leena, what a beautiful name, Leena you are the sun in my world and I think that you should be my girl friend" He said as his eyes lighted up with joy. Zuko choked at this, he couldn't believe this guy. He then turned to him and hit him on the head causing him to fall back into the crowd(anime style). As Leena looked back she saw Haku still calling for her. "My love" he repeated. She started to laugh and so did Iroh, they had never heard such babbling before. "He seemed to really like you" Iroh said with a laugh turning to her. "Yeah, a little too much, and can you believe I just met him" she replied with a giggle. 

Zuko was glad that he didn't have that annoying guy following them anymore. As he looked over at Leena he saw her laughing which caused his heart to skip, she looked radiant in the suns light and her crystal gray orbs sparkled with happiness, she was a totally different person than what she was yesterday. 

**xXXxXXxXXxXXxXXx**

_I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, and please review, I have like 500 hits and only three reviews, so can someone please review. I will update soon!!!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Here is chapter 9 and I hope you like it. Remember to review._

**xXXx Chapter 9 xXXx**

"Azula, who was that girl" Ty Lee asked. "Yeah, did you see that she caught all three of my daggers" Mai replied.

The three girls were sitting down in the forest, drying off all the water that was soaked to their robes."I bet father would love to hear about this" Azula replied. "She'd make a better prize than the avatar"

"Girls we are going to embark on a new task" she said with a smile, as she stood up to face them.

"That girl is going to regret the day she met me" Azula said with a vicious smile.

**xXXxXXxXXxXXx**

"Aang, it's been three days and there still is no sign of her" Katara replied. They were sitting down on the round plate form; still at the easteren air temple.

"Maybe she's lost, she hasn't been to the earth in three hundred years" Aang replied. "I haven't felt anyone calling to me"

"I think we should go look for her, who knows what could happen to her" Katara said in a worried tone.

"I'm pretty sure she can take care of herself, besides she is stronger than Aang" Sokka cut in. Katara glared at her brother for his commit.

"I think we should go look for her too, I can't handle eating another bowl of onion and banana juice." Toph replied in a disgusted tone.

"Well its settled, we will go look for her" Aang replied with a smile. "But what about the earth King and BASIC" Katara question. "I think that he will be safer here than with us" Sokka replied. "Your right" Aang said. He then went to go and look for the king and his pet bear. When he found him, he told him the news, and surprisingly he agreed. When Aang got back to the round plat form he saw that his friends were already on appa and ready to leave.

"Yip, yip," Aang told appa, and with that appa flew up into the orange morning sky.

**xXXxXXxXXxXXx**

"That's enough for today" Zuko said as he pulled his ostrich to a hault near a river.

They had traveled yet into another forest, still trying to get as far away from Azula as possible.

"Finally" Iroh commented "I can now enjoy a cup of delicious jasmine tea" he said in a cheerful voice. "Leena would you like a cup" he asked, pulling out his tea pot and tea bags.

Leena jumped of her ostrich.

"Um, no thanks, I need to practice" she said disappearing in to the forest."Practice" Zuko question to his uncle. "She is the Avatar's Guardian, remember she too has the power to control all the elements" Iroh said in a wise voice as he started a fire for his tea.

"Its been forever since I have bended any of the elements," Leena said as she talked to herself. She walked until she found a small meadow that was surrounded by trees. Leena was standing on the a large hill that over looked the meadow. "Its perfect" said in a whisper, admiring how the wind blew through he tall grass.

Zuko couldn't help his curiosity as he wonder what Leena was doing. "Uncle, I'm going to go get wood" he yelled as he walked off in to the woods. Iroh just starred at him oddly because there was already a pill of wood sitting next to him.

Leena sat down on the soft grass, she needed to meditate, this had always helped her to retain pure concentration during practice, it also helped her in her precise aim.

Zuko followed her small foot prints that were embedded in the grass, until he saw a glimpse of silver through the tree branches. He didn't want to get caught spying again so he and hid in a large bush that was about fifteen feet away from her. He saw that she was sitting at the edge of the meadow meditating. When she got up and ignited her fist with fire by her side, it looked like two fiery whips, something Zuko knew how to do. She started to wave them up into the air, but one of her whips faded.

"Crap" she yelled. She then started walking toward the middle of the meadow, where she lifted up her arms and drew up a tall thick bolder. With her ignited hand she burned a circle in then center of the thick rock. Zuko guessed that is was a target. When she came back to where she was meditating she got into a fighting stance and started to breath in and out, a second later she waved her hands, like Azula did when she was getting ready to shot lightening. The tips of her fingers erupted with eye blinding blue static, with an ear piercing thunder, she shot a blot of lightening out of her finger directed toward the rock. When she looked up she saw that there was a large black hole in the center of the rock.

"I've still got it" she yelled with joy as she began to jump around in a circle.

Zuko just looked at her with amazement, she had been gone three hundred years and she was still able to shot lighting with perfect aim. He was still mastering fire.

"So what did you think" she yelled toward Zuko's bush. Zuko almost fell down when she looked over at where he was hiding. How dose she do that, he question. "I...I was just getting wood" he stuttered as he popped his head up. "Really" she said as she crossed her arms and gave him a sly smile.

"You fire bend, right?" she said looking at him as he walked out from behind the trees. "Yeah, why do you want to know" he question as he narrowed his eyes at her. "Well, I was wondering if you could teach me, because I'm a little rusty. But it's totally up to you, no pressure?" she said with a blush. Zuko didn't know what to say, he had never taught anyone, be he saw that she did indeed need help.

"Only if you teach me to bend lightening" he replied looking right into her gray eyes. A second later she gave a big smile, that caused Zuko to forget what he was thinking about. She then ran up to him and gave him a hug. Zuko was clearly taken back by this because he just stood there motionless as she hugged him His heart started beating a hundred miles an hour and his hands began to get sweaty.

"You won't regret this" she said as she let go. Zuko just stood there unable to say anything,. "Um...yeah" he babbled.

"So when do we began" she question. "Tomorrow morning at dawn" he said trying to restore himself. "Okay" she said as she stared walking back toward the tent. Zuko sighed as he stood there. The last time I learned how to shot lightening it just back fired on me, he thought. Maybe this time it

will be different.

"Leena your back" Iroh smiled as he saw her emerge from the trees "I saved you a warm cup of jasmine tea" he exclaimed. "Thank you" she replied as she took the cup and sat on the floor next to him. "Where's Zuko" he asked. "Oh, Getting wood" she said with a small smile before she took a drink.


	10. Chapter 10

_I'm sorry that my chapters are kind of long, but I can't help it, once I get started its hard to stop. The good news is that in this chapter there is a little fluff, but not that much...yet. The bad news is that I don't own avatar, sob. Any ways, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and please review. _

**xXXx Chapter 10 xXXx**

Leena tossed and turned that night, unable to go to sleep because she was too anxious to learn fire bending once again. When she noticed that the sun was about to raise she quietly folded up her sleeping bag and put on her white boots. Once she was out of the tent she looked at the pale blue sky and shivered from the cold morning air. She checked to make sure she didn't wake them, but to her lucky she only her Iroh's loud snores. She then turned toward the meadow and started walking thought the dark forest. 

When Zuko woke up he noticed that the sun was not up yet. It must be getting close to dawn he thought. When he looked over his snoring uncle he saw that Leena was no where to be seen. He quickly put his sleeping bag up and put on his boots, leaving his uncle as he walked toward the meadow. When he finally arrived he saw no sign of Leena. 

"Its about time" yelled a voice from the trees. 

When Zuko looked up at a tree he noticed that Leena was sitting on a branch that over casted into the meadow. 

"What are you doing" he yelled. 

"Waiting" she replied. "Well, I'm here" he yelled, thinking she was talking about him. 

"Not you" she laughed,"Just come and up here" 

Zuko didn't know why but he started climbing toward the branch she was sitting on. When he reached it, she scooted over so he could sit next to her. 

"Why are we up here" he asked as he readjusted himself on the branch. "Shh" she whispered, "Don't talk...just wait and you won't regret it" she smiled as she took a glance at him. 

Zuko realized what she was talking about, a moment later when the sun's rays started to peek through the horizon. Golden rays pierced through the trees thick branches and ran it's up through the meadow until it hit the trees. The pale sky ignited with the suns orange glow and warm touch. As the sun's rays hit Zuko's skin, it revived him, making him fill as though he contained immense power. 

When he looked at Leena, he was at a lost for words, he had never seen anything so breathtaking. 

As the light glistened down on her, it high lighted every detail on her body, making her look radiant. Her silver hair seemed to glow and her gray orbs sparkled with the sun. She then took a deep breath and smiled at him, making his heart beat faster. 

"Its breathtaking isn't it" she said in an awed voice. 

Zuko nodded as he looked at her. She then jumped down and landed in a crouching position. 

"Well, are we gonna start" she replied. Zuko jumped down as well and walked a couple of feet in front of her. "Sit" he commanded as he began to pace back and forth. " Power in fire bending comes from the breath. Not the muscles. The breath becomes energy in the body. The energy extends past your limbs and becomes fire." he said as he tried to remember what his uncle told him. 

Leena soaked up every word Zuko said. Zuko taught her all the basic moves he had learned from his uncle. To his surprise Leena was a quick learner and was able to repeat every move he demonstrated to her, with ease. They practiced for an hour, when the sun was completely above the horizon. 

"Okay, it my turn to teach you" she simile as she walked in front of him. "Lightening was the hardest task I ever learned, but the more you bend with it, the easier it gets" she lectured. 

"First comes first" she replied as she narrowed her gray eyes at him. "To be able to bend lighting you must be at peace, and have total concentration, because if you don't the results could be fatal when trying to bend lighting." "Every time I look at you, you seem to be angry with the world, ever since I met you, I have never seen you smile." 

Well maybe it because my sister will stop at nothing to try to take me back prisoner to my own nation, he thought but chose not to say. He just glared at her with his golden eyes. 

"You need to lighten up, and have for once" she said as she smiled. "I'm going to make you smile back the end of this day" she replied starring at him. 

Zuko seriously doubted that, nothing could make him smile at a time like this. As he looked up at her he saw a big grin across her face. 

"What" he yelled in an annoyed voice. "Oh, nothing" she replied in a sly tone. 

Leena began to walk closer to Zuko, and as she did, she poked him in the shoulder and yelled "TAG, you it" She then ran off in to the he meadow. 

Zuko just stood in shock, unsure of what to do. He hadn't played TAG since he was a kid, and he didn't see no point in playing such a childish game. 

"What are you frowning at now, don't tell me you don't know what to play tag" she yelled from the meadow. 

"I know how to play, but what dose this have to do with lightening bending" he yelled in a frustrated voice. 

"I'll tell you if you catch me" she giggled, as she formed an air ball that she hopped on to. 

Zuko didn't know whether to follow her or walk back to the tent. He looked down and took a deep breath, he knew he was going to regret this. 

When Leena glanced back she saw that Zuko had decided to play, as he began to run toward her. But Leena wasn't making this easy on him as she would zig-zag through the tall grass. Zuko wasn't that far behind her, but he couldn't get in arms grasp of her. As he continued to chase her, he made up a plan. When he saw that she wasn't looking, he fell in to the grass, and covered himself so that he it looked as thou he left. 

When Leena finally turned around in a circle she noticed that Zuko was no where to be seen. She figured that he got mad and walked back to the tent. "What a sore loser" she said as she dispelled her air ball, and walked up the hill toward the tent. 

When Zuko saw her start to walk toward the tent, he saw this as his opportunity to _tag_ her. As Leena walked, she thought of what she was going to tell him when she saw him. She was too deep in her thoughts to notice that Zuko was right behind her. 

"Your it" he yelled as he gently tackled her down, but her forgot that they were up hill, so they began to roll down. The whole time he held on to her as she laughed as they tumbled down the hill. She really thought that he had left, and wasn't expecting him to tag her. When they finally came to a stop Zuko landed on top of Leena. As they both opened their eyes, they starred at each other with a blush. Zuko quickly rolled off of her and landed directly beside her. 

"That was fun" Leena said as she bursted out laughing. Zuko didn't want to admit it but it kind of was fun. "Now, will you tell me why you made me play that childish game" he replied as he starred up at the sky. 

"We played it , because it helps people relax and have fun. You see being relaxed helps your mind become at peace and when that happens, you tend to concentrate and focus better. Those are the key things you need to bend lightening" she replied looking up at him from the ground. 

"Well that's the end of today's lesson" she said as she got up and started walking. "That's it" Zuko yelled. "Yup" she replied. "Tomorrow we will start the actual practice." she said, waiting for him to walk with her back. Zuko sighed as he got up and started walking toward her. 

"So do you think your uncle is still asleep" she questioned as she turned to him. As Zuko was about to reply, his foot tripped over something hard in the ground and caused him to fall forward. 

Leena turned around at looked at him when she heard the loud thump. As she starred at him she laughed and extended her hand toward him, trying to help him up. 

As Zuko saw her hand, he grabbed it and pulled her forward causing her to fall down next to him. When she looked up she gave him a deathly stare. Zuko couldn't help but laugh at her. 

"What was that for" she yelled. "Wait, your laughing" she said in shock. "See I told you I would get you to smile by the end of this day" she replied starring at him as she gave him a playful shove to his shoulder. 

"I'm good, I'm good" She yelled as she got up and danced around. 

Zuko couldn't help but laugh at her some more as he saw her dance around in circles and talk to herself. She some how made him feel good and made all his worries disappear, and she had done the impossible by making him laugh, something he couldn't remember when he did last. 


	11. Chapter 11

_I'm truly sorry that it took me so long to update, it just that I've had tons of trig and physics homework. But I hope you will cherish this chapter because it took me forever to type. So, for the hundredth time, **Please Review**, I don't care if's it a couple of words just please review. __I have over a thousand hits and only five reviews (which I thank you very much), Anyways that's not adding up, and I should know, I'm freakin taking trig. _

_Enjoy _

**xXXx Chapter 11 xXXx**

"Do it again" Zuko yelled. "I can't," Leena yelled back, aggravated.

It was early in the morning and they were in the meadow practicing how to shoot fire balls, but Leena has having a difficult time keeping her flames ignited, they would fade away in a mater of time.

"You're doing it wrong" he replied as he observed her. "I know that" she said underneath her breath, getting irritated by his orders. She was burning up and getting irritated by Zuko's yells and commands.

She stood still and concentrated on her breathing once more but the only thing that was coming to her mind was Zuko making her frustrated. Within an instant she felt the burning intensity of the fire flowing though her body; she could practically feel her body temperature rise as the fire flowed though her arms. She then ignited her hands into small fire balls but they keep on growing to the size of a small meteor. She then threw them, but to her surprise her hands were still lit with fire.

"It didn't fade" she replied in a low tone as she looked down at her hands.

They kept on repeating the same moves over and over again until Leena had total control of the her fire. "That's enough for today" Zuko replied as he crossed his arms and starred at her.

Leena didn't want to stop, not now, she was finally getting the hang of it, but seeing that Zuko was stubborn she sighed in defeat and walked toward him.

She lifted her hands and bended a rock from the ground so she could sit on it. "Lightning is a pure expression of fire bending, without aggression. It's not fueled by rage or emotion the way other fire bending. It is precise and deadly. To perform the technique requires peace of mind. That's why we played tag yesterday, to make you loosen up." she smiled.

This was sounding familiar to Zuko, he had heard this lecture before from his uncle, but he had failed to bend it correctly.

"There is energy all around us. The energy is both yin and yang; positive energy and negative energy. Only a select few fire benders can separate these energies. This creates an imbalance. The energy wants to restore balance and in a moment the positive and negative energy come crashing back together. You provide release and guidance, creating lightning." she lectured as she starred at him.

Leena held out a hand, signaling for Zuko to step back. She held her right hand to her side and with two fingers extended begins to create lightning by rotating her arm in a circular motion around her body. She then did the same to her left arm. Leena then brings her two hands together and then lunges forward with her right hand extended and shoots lightning into the distance.

"I tried to learn how to shoot lightning before, but it exploded in my face" he replied looking away. "The same happened to me" she replied as she sat down near him. "I was never fully concentrated when I tried to bend lightning, some how my emotions would find a way to spill in to my head and break my concentration...I felt like the weight of the world was on my shoulders"

"Lounge, my fire bending teacher saw this, and suggested one day that we play tag. I was a little stunned that an elderly man would want to play such a game during a serious time of war and suffering, but when I gave in and played, all of my worries and doubts disappeared, through a simple game of tag." she replied as she pulled her knees to her chest. "I just needed to do something that would leave me speechless" she whispered.

Zuko would have never guessed that she went through the same thing as he did. She was such a good bender when it came to lightning. But he too felt the same emotions when he tried to shoot lightning. He felt like his life was falling apart, and that there was no hope for him to regain contentment in this world.

"But I the guess good will always follow the bad" she replied. At that moment something inside of him sparked, telling him that this time would be different.

"I'm ready" he interrupted, as he got up. "Are you sure" she asked as she watched him stand up and walk a few feet away.

"Just make sure to clear your mind" she replied as she stepped back. "Once you separate the energy, you do not command it. You are simply its guide" she replied.

Zuko took his stance and repeated the same moves as Leena but, right when he was about to extend his fingers, an image of Azula came into his mind. A moment later it exploded in his face as it had done before, causing him to fall backwards a couple feet.

Leena was expecting him to get angry and storm off, but to her surprise he didn't. He got up and did it again. He got into the same stance, this time blue static came from the tips of his fingers, but when he lunged forward it exploded again leaving behind a cloud of smoke.

"You almost did it" she replied, trying to encourage him as she saw his face tighten.

"But I didn't, it exploded in my face, just like it did before", "It's just another disappointment added to my life" he yelled as he walked over and faced her. "My whole life has been nothing but disappointments. My own father banished me, I lost my honor, and my sister is a living nightmare. Now I'm wondering though life and I don't know what to do anymore." he yelled as he looked into her eyes.

Leena just starred up at him the whole time he yelled at her. As she looked into his golden eyes she could see a broken life full of misery and lost, she had never seen anyone so angry before. "He's so focused on all the things he's done wrong in his life. Every thing he does is a failure in his eyes...I feel sorry for him."

Right when he was about to yell some more, Leena grabbed his shirt and pulled him forward into an ever lasting kiss. She didn't really know why she chose to kiss him at that moment, her body just acted on its own. All their thoughts seemed to vanish. Zuko eyes widen as he realized that she was kissing him, he didn't know what to do.

"Now, will you stop felling sorry for yourself" she yelled at him as she departed from his lips. "Now do it again" she commanded as she walked a couple of feet away.

Zuko had a blank expression on his face; he was still recovering from their kiss. He was speechless; he couldn't get it through his head that they just kissed.

"I said do it again" she yelled with a stern face as she sat down on the soft grass.

Zuko's body began acting on it's own as it turned around and repeated the movement she instructed him to do. His mind was blank because he was still stunned, but as lunged forward a weak bolt of lightning escaped from the tips of his fingers, off into the distance.

"I...I did it" he said underneath his breath, starring down at his fingers. "I did it" he yelled. "I know" Leena yelled as she ran and hugged him. It was the happiest Zuko had been in awhile, so he spun Leena in his arms and continued to yell "I did it"

Zuko had got too caught up in the moment and lost his balance, causing him to plummet down to the ground with Leena. Luckily she landed by his side with a huge grin on her face." I can't believe you did it "she replied as she starred up at crystal clear sky. "I can't either" he replied as he got up and starred at her laying on the ground. He then extended his arm to help her up. Leena grabbed his hand and pulled him back, just like he did to her before. "Ha, that's payback for what you did to me" she laughed. Zuko couldn't help but smile at her slyness.

As he stood up he turned to Leena with a serious face. "What's the matter" Leena asked. "Don't tell my uncle that I have been learning how to shot lightning...I want to wait till I get better before I show him" he asked. Leena knew how important this was to him, and it shocked her that he would want to hind this away from his uncle, but she guessed he had his reasons.

"Okay, your secret is safe with me" she smiled as she led the way into the woods.

The whole time they walked, Zuko couldn't keep his mind off of Leena. The image of her kissing him still ran in is head. He couldn't help but stare at her as she walked, never taking his eye off her swaying body.

When they made their way back to the tent they saw Iroh sitting down next to a fire, pouring a cup of tea. "Ahh I see you both have returned" Iroh smiled. "Did you manage to bring any breakfast" he replied in hopes that they did because he was starving.

"Sorry" Leena replied "But I can get you some" she smiled as she walked over to still river. Leena walked toward the river's edge, and began scanning the water. When she spotted something in the water she lifted her hands up, causing a sphere of water to rise up with a large fish inside of it. Iroh clapped his hands as the bubble of water made its way over to him. He then grabbed the fish inside but it slipped from his grasp and began to flop around the floor. Leena laughed as she watched him try to grab it.

After Iroh was done eating his fish, Zuko got up and stood in front of the sitting pair. "We need to leave" he commanded as he walked toward the tent and gathered his things. Leena and Iroh did the same. When they were finally finished, they loaded their belongings on the ostrich horses. Leena jumped on her ostrich and so did Zuko and Iroh. They then made their way through the thick forest.

As they walked Leena's mind began to wonder. "What I'm I suppose to be doing, where is the avatar? What do I do when I find the avatar? Do I leave Zuko and Iroh or do I..." Leena was stopped in mid-thought as she began to hear mumbling voices in the distance. When she looked up she saw that they were entering a village.

The village was thriving with people, as far as the eye could see. It was filled with tons of shops ranging from every thing you could think of. Leena was intrigued by all of the trinkets she had never seen before. Most of the people were earth benders wearing the usual tan and green robes, as they shopped for their goods. As Leena and Zuko continued to make their way through the main road, Leena noticed that an immense amount of people were starring at her. But Leena shook them off as she followed Zuko down the crowded road.

As they walked over a small brick bridge Leena saw a couple of girls her age wearing beautiful kimonos, as they walked passed her. She glanced down at her stained dress, it wasn't even white anymore, it was more of a light gray from all the dirt she had gained. "What am I wearing, I look hideous compared to them" she thought.

From the corner of Iroh's eyes, he saw Leena admire the young girls' clothes, and look down at her dress with disgust.

"I think we need to find you some new clothes" Iroh said as he looked over at her. Leena turned to him and gave him the biggest smile. "Thank you" she replied. When they finally stopped at an Inn Zuko went in side to get their rooms while Leena and Iroh disappeared through the crowd.

"Ahh, this looks like a promising store to buy clothes from" Iroh said as he pulled her into a large store filled with a variety of fabrics. He then walked over to the counter where a middle aged woman stood. She had jet black hair pulled into a bun and she wore the most beautiful kimono Leena had ever seen. It was a whit kimono made from white silk, with many golden markings embedded on it.

"I need to find some clothes for my dear friend" Iroh said as he pointed to Leena.

"Oh, she is a beautiful one" the woman said as she starred at Leena's gray eyes and her silver hair. "I think that we can find something in here for her"" the woman replied as she walked out from behind the counter.

The woman then snapped her fingers, signaling four other women to emerge by her side. "We need to measure her and find robes" the head woman replied to the others.

Leena was dragged into a room filled with mirrors. The women circled her, three of them were measuring her while the other woman fixed her hair into a pony tail, letting some of her long bangs fall by the sides of her face. Iroh sat down and in moments was asleep.

When they were finished, Leena and Iroh walked out of the store with three new robes. She got a light blue robe, a dark grey blue robe that had white lining, and a dark blue robe. Leena couldn't help but admire her clothes as she walked down the road behind Iroh.

"After all of that shopping I think I could use a cup of tea" Iroh exclaimed as his stomached growled.

"How about you Leena" Iroh asked, as he contiuned walking toward the Inn. "Won't Zuko be mad that we aren't back" she replied. "It wouldn't be the first time" Iroh laughed. "Well, I guess so" she said weakly.

As they walked down the road, Iroh spotted a small dinner. "I bet they have tea" Iroh replied as he sniffed the air in front of the small shop. When they walked through the wooden doors, they saw that it was a small tea shop. It had a large counter at the back of the room, where an old man with white hair sat down as he counted some money. Next to the counter was a large shelf packed with a diverse selection of tea. Iroh's eyes began to glisten as he took in the heavenly sight.

Out of no where appeared a man, who she guessed was the waiter. He was a middle-aged man with a bald patch at the top of his head.

"May I help you?" he replied.

"Yes, we need a table for two" Iroh exclaimed with happiness. "Right this way" the waiter replied as he motion for them to follow him.

As Leena followed she looked around the small shop. It had a few tables filled with people who were enjoying a warm cup of soothing tea. As she walked passed a table she noticed that there were two boys in their late teens that stopped in mid-sentence to stare at Leena. Leena smiled and kept on walking. Leena and Iroh were seated at a table on the left side of the room, next to a window that viewed the busy road.

"What can I get for you two?" the waiter replied. "I'll have a cup of ginseng green tea with some honey" Leena replied. "I'll...have some gin- no...ahh...no okay I'll have a cup jasmine tea" Iroh said, trying to make up his mind.

"Okay, I'll be back in a minute with your order" the waiter replied as he walked off toward the kitchen.

Leena looked up and noticed that the room was giving off a golden orange glow from the windows surrounding all sides of the walls. She turned her head to look around the room, as she did she caught a table of people starring at her. But they quickly turned away acting as if nothing happened. These annoying stares were starting to bug Leena.

"Is something wrong" Iroh asked as he saw a troubled look on her face.

"...I guess, I feel out of place" she whispered. "I know that I appear different from every one else and I guess that's why I am getting all of these annoying stares...but I feel like I don't belong here." she whispered as she looked down, letting her long bangs cover her face.

"People, have a hard time taking in things they've never seen before" Iroh said with a comforting smile. "They are also starring at you because you happen to be very beautiful" he replied. Leena looked up and gave him a weak smile. "Thank you"

"Here you go, one ginseng green tea with honey, and one jasmine tea" the waiter interrupted as he set down two bowl sized cups.

With both hands they grabbed their warm cups and drank the mouth watering tea. "This is delicious" Iroh replied after taking a large gulp of his tea. "Like wise" Leena replied as she set her cup down.

"So...um, what exactly happened to you two? Why are you running away from this Azula person?" Leena asked, trying to start a conversation. It was something she was dying to know, and she dared not ask Zuko.

"Almost three years ago, Zuko was banished from the fire nation from his father, and he wasn't allowed to come back until he captured the avatar. We had been searching for almost three years and almost gave up, but recently we found the avatar. This was Zuko's only chance to return home and receive his honor back from his father. But we were branded traitors and Azula; my niece, was sent to capture us and return us back as prisoners. Not to long ago, Zuko allied with Azula, while I was prisoner to the Earth Kingdom, but when Azula betray Zuko, we escaped, and that night we found you." he finished.

"May I ask you a question?" He replied to her. Leena nodded. "Where were you from?"

"I'm..." Leena started.

"THIS IS WHERE YOU TWO HAVE BEEN, I HAVE BEEN LOOKING FOR HOURS, AND I FIND YOU HERE, DRINKING TEA" Zuko yelled. He was fuming with rage and breathing hard as he looked at the both of them with angry eyes.

"Nephew, you have come to join us" Iroh replied with a smile. "NO" he yelled.

Zuko couldn't believe that his uncle and Leena had run off, to go drink tea, while he was waiting for them like an idiot. He was so irritated he could hardly think straight.

"Leena was just telling me where she was from" Iroh replied.

Zuko saw that his uncle wasn't going to leave this stupid tea shop, until he had finished his precious tea. Zuko threw his hands to his side and sat next to his uncle as he frowned at both of them.

"You were saying Leena" Iroh urged her on.

"I...I was from Ba Sing Se" she said as she looked down at her lap.

"Ah, Ba Sing Se, we just came from there. It is a wonderful city" Iroh replied. "Yes, it was" Leena replied. "Is something wrong" Iroh asked as he noticed that she wouldn't look at them.

"...do you remember when I told you I died when I just turned seventeen." she asked as she kept looking down.

"Yes, you said you were dreadfully sick" Iroh said as he lifted up his eyebrow, wondering why she would bring up such a question.

"I...I didn't tell you everything, because I didn't know you that well, but I guess I can't keep hiding who I really am" she replied.

"What do you mean" Zuko replied as he suddenly became interested in the conversation.

"I was hire to the Earth Kingdom" she whispered.

"What" Zuko replied, as he looked at her. He couldn't believe that she was of royalty, and to the Kingdome that proved strongest against the fire nation.

"My father died a year before I got sick and my mother died when I was little, the only person I had left was my younger sister. My sister was a year younger than me but she was evil and spiteful. The day my father's advisor told us that I would become Queen of Ba Sing Se, my sister became terribly jealous. She was furious and argued with the kingdom's advisors. She said that I wasn't strong enough to lead the capital, but the advisor's ignored her. A couple of days later, I got painful head aches and I could hardly do anything without enforcing pain on my body. During this time my sister was unusual, she insisted on bringing my food and medicine. I thought nothing of it, until the guards caught her pouring and strange liquid in my food." Leena stopped; it was hard for her to retell her life.

"She...she poisoned me, my own sister." she replied as she looked up at both of them, with watery eyes, but she refused to let her tears fall. "The guards took her away and imprisoned her for life. But it was already too late, I had a sever fever that refused to lower...after that, I never woke up." she whispered.

Zuko couldn't believe what he was hearing. She was an Earth Kingdom Queen while he was a Fire nation prince, two people from completely opposite lives, but they had a great deal in common. Their lives were so much alike; they held betrayal, lost, misery, and unbelievable hurt.

"Would Azula go that far on me?" he thought.

"There are no words, I can say to make you fill better but maybe this will help" Iroh said as he got up and gave Leena a huge. Leena felt like bursting into tears as he hugged her, she had never had any one care for her besides her father, but something inside of her sparked that suddenly brought a smile to her face. Silent tears rolled from her eyes." Thank you Iroh" she whispered as she hugged him.

**xXXxXXxXXxXXxXXx**

"Aang, do you think she would be here?" Katara asked, as they flew over a small village.

It was nightfall and they were all on Appa looking down at a small Earth village.

"I don't know, but the only way to found out is if we look there" Aang replied. "I guess your right" she replied.

"I bet they have tons of food there, and meat, oh sweet meat" Sokka replied. "WHAT, how can you be thinking of food at a time like this" Katara yelled as she smacked her brother on the head.

"I'm hungry, I can't help it" "Your always hungry" she scold.

"I think we should make camp on the outskirts of the village" Sokka interrupted.

"Why" Aang asked. "Azula and Zuko could be looking for us. I thinks its best if we camp in the outskirts of the village until morning." Sokka informed.

"That's the smartest thing you've said all day" Toph replied sarcastically.

"Yeah, I know." "Wait What! What is that suppose to mean!" he replied. They gang just laughed at how dense Sokka could be.


	12. Chapter 12

_Thank you for reviewing, and I would like to say this is probably the best chapter I have written so far, becuase it has a deeper meaning to it if you can relate to the charaters in it._

**xXXx Chapter 12 xXXx**

Leena didn't sleep, or rather she couldn't. All her unwanted memories spilled through her head; memories of her father and past life came to mind. She was sitting in her room, which was surprisingly big. There was a large bed decorated with tons of pillows with a green and gold blanket. The floors were made of a light colored wood, and the walls were a pale blue as the moon light peered through the window. The Inn they were staying at looked more like an enormous house, with about fifteen rooms, and Zuko and Iroh's room was next door to hers.

She walked over to the window and gazed upon the garden. "There's no use staying in this room, I'm not going to sleep" she told herself. She quietly walked toward the door, and took off her boots. She opened her door and looked out, making sure the coast was clear. When she saw that no one was around, she prayed that the wood wouldn't creak when she walked on the floor, but she wasn't that lucky. As she gently set her foot down outside her door, a loud screech sprang out. Leena froze and closed her eyes, hoping that no one heard. A minute passed, and she heard nothing so she silently walked down the hall heading for the front door.

The Inn was surrounded by a wooded porch, which Leena began to walk on as she made her way to the back of the inn, where the garden was. It was an alluring garden that had a small fishpond and a wooden bridge that crossed over it. The pond was filled with koi fish and lily pads covered with gaping white flowers. On every side of the pond was a variety of plants, and small elegant flowers. At the far edge of the pond, stood a tall weeping willow tree, whose thin wispy branches dangled in the clear water.

Leena took a deep breath and took everything in as she smelled the sweat midnight air. When she took her first step off the porch, she instantly felt the coolness of the grass between her toes. Leena walked leisurely toward bridge, as she observed every aspect of the tranquil garden. She walked to the arch of the bridge, and sat down, lowering her feet above the water, and began to swing them back and fourth as she starred at the fish that swim beneath her.

"Why…why am I the guardian? How can my heart be so pure, when I have so much regret and pain inside of me? "I've been wandering forever, through the darkness and sadness of my life, am I the only one to watch the world through jaded eyes?

**xXXxXXxXXxXXxXXx**

Zuko couldn't sleep either; he kept on getting the same reoccurring dream of his mother being sucked into darkness. He turned over on his bed and looked up at the ceiling; ignoring Iroh's snores. He closed his eyes once more in hopes that he would fall asleep, but he was interrupted by a loud creak in the distance. "Leena" he instantly thought.

Zuko got his shirt on and walked outside the Inn. When he looked around, he saw no sign of her. He started to doubt he heard anything at all, but as he continued to walk around the porch he saw her. She was sitting on the bridge swinging her feet back and fourth above the pond. He noticed that she was wearing a gray robe that had white lining on it and her hair was down. As he continued to looked at her, he saw that she seemed to be deep in her thoughts; she didn't even notice him like the many times she had before. "What is she doing" he wondered.

Zuko walked over to edge of the bridge, and cleared his throat. "What are you doing" he replied. Leena nearly fell over at the sight of Zuko.

"I couldn't sleep" she replied as she looked at him.

"Well that makes two of us" he replied as he walked toward her and sat down. They sat together in an unbreakable silence.

Leena looked up at the sky when she noticed that the moon was no longer shining, instead it was enclosed by several thick dark clouds.

"It's going to rain," Leena whispered.

"Huh" he replied.

"Five, four, three, two ….one"

Not a second later, Zuko felt a tiny water droplet fall to his hand. "How did you know?" he asked as he wiped the water from his hand.

"It's just a thing a can scene?" she replied.

As the rain poured harder, Leena lifted her hands and held them still. Every thing became silent, and when Zuko looked up he saw that every single water droplet was motionless in the air. It was unlike anything he had ever seen.

"Come on before we get sick" she said as she got up, leaving her hands in the same position.

As Zuko walked toward the porch he looked back and saw an imprint of his body through the still rain. When Leena was underneath the porch she released her hands, and allowed the rain to fall once more.

As the rain poured harder it brought a cold breeze along with it. Leena couldn't help but to shiver to the cold gust of winds. Her teeth began to chatter uncontrollably.

"Give me your hands" Zuko replied. Leena gave him a hesitate look at first because she didn't know what he was going to do, but she turned to face him once more, and placed her hands in his out stretched palms.

The touches of Leena's hands were freezing against his skin, but as he held her soft hands, he sent a wave of heat throughout her body. Leena's eyes widened as she felt the heat flow though her arms and body. "How are you doing this?" she asked with admiration.

"Lift your hands a foot above mine" he replied with a sly smile. Leena did as he said, but was stunned when she saw a stream of glowing fire flowing between their hands. "We're connected" she replied as she gave Zuko a smile.

Leena didn't know why but she began to feel nervous and shy as she looked at him, her stomach felt like it had tons of butterflies in it. She looked beyond the boy with the scar on his face and saw someone she could trust. She really hadn't thought about Zuko that much, but now as she looked at him she couldn't stop thinking about their kiss, "What's happening to me" she thought "I can't fall in love..." she said as she thought about her duty to the avatar.

"Leena, were you scared" Zuko interrupted. "Scared of what?" she question as she continued to look at the fire between their hands. "Dying" he whispered. Leena cringed at his random question, causing her to freeze the fire that connected their hands. The frozen fire rolled from out of their hands and shattered. "I'm sorry" she muttered as she then brought her knees to her chest.

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to" Zuko replied as he saw that she truly did not like his question.

"I wasn't scared of dying..." she stopped and fixated her gray eyes to his golden eyes."...I was petrified of leaving behind all my dreams and all the strings I left untied" she replied as she looked at the floor. "There were so many things I wanted to do before I died." She whispered.

"Like what?" Zuko asked.

Leena smile as she rested her head on her knees, "Change the world, save a life, see a lunar eclipse, and maybe even... fall in love" she replied as a small blush crept over her cheeks. "Have you thought about what you want to do" she quickly replied.

Zuko didn't want to admit his true desires, because he was unsure of he wanted. Sure there were things like his honor, but that seemed meaningless compared to her desires.

"I don't know" he replied.

"Well, I'm sure you'll figure it out sooner or later" she smiled as she looked up at sky.

"I guess it's hard to imagine starting my life over because this time I'm all alone. I can't go back to the life I once knew because time can't turn back, not even for me. But if I look at it in a different light, I can see that I was given an unusual and rare gift…a second chance at life."

Zuko couldn't help but to relate to her feelings of life. He was still trying to uncover his own destiny. He now realized that no matter what he did, his father would never accept him, but as he listened to Leena he saw that he had a second chance at life too.

"Why do you want to see a lunar eclipse?" he asked.

"...since, I've been little, I've always been fascinated by the night sky. When my father was invited to the Northern air temple, we traveled on a large ship, and every night I sat on the deck and gazed at the crystal clear summer night. The water was as flat as glass, and it reflected the inky black mirroring sky. I remember one night I saw a meteor shower fall over the black ocean, and it was the most spectacular sight I've ever seen. Nothing I can say, can match up to how breathtaking it was." she smiled, as she stood up and faced him. It was the closest she had ever been to him, and she couldn't help but stare up at him.

"My mother told me, that I was born on a night of a lunar eclipse. She said the reason for my silver hair was because I stole it from the moon that night, while it turned an orange and red color during the eclipse...a lunar eclipse is a rare beauty, and if you're special enough to see such a sight, its something you want to hold on to forever." Leena replied as she looked up at him with innocent eyes.

As Zuko looked at Leena, his heart began to beat faster, and his palms started to get sweaty. The pale moonlight was shining perfectly over Leena's body, illuminating her every curve. Her hair shined a soft white, which brought out her spellbinding dark gray eyes, which glittered with warmth and hope. And her smile lit up her face, making him think more about their breathtaking kiss.

"No, I can't... she's the avatar's guardian. It will only end in pain, just like everything else" he told himself. But Zuko couldn't take it anymore, every thing about her he found irresistible, the way she made him feel, and her encouraging words that brought some hope to his mind. She was the most beautiful creature he had ever laid eyes upon.

"I'm infatuated with her" he told himself.

Without thinking Zuko leaned forward and lightly grabbed the sides of Leena's neck and pulled her close into an everlasting kiss. A thousand things rushed into his head, but he ignored them as he continued to kiss her. It was the most electrifying feeling he had ever felt. Her lips were so soft against his, and the scent of cheery blossoms encircled her.

When they parted from each other, Leena was speechless as she opened her deep gray eyes and looked into his golden orbs. With her right hand, she gently touched her lips, as if reassuring herself that he did indeed kiss her. She couldn't explain what she was feeling, but it was the most passionate and sensational kiss she had ever had, and it was perfect.

As Zuko looked down at the motionless Leena, he began to apologize "I didn't mean to..., I don't know what happened, I'm-"

Leena stopped Zuko's blabbing as she grabbed his shirt, and pulled him to a deep kiss. As Zuko lowered his head, Leena wrapped one of her hands around his neck, while her other hand began to trace his face. Leena didn't have a clue to what she was doing, but it was the most incredible feeling she had ever felt, and she wasn't going to stop. Zuko was taken aback by her sudden kiss, but knowing that she liked him, only made him crave her even more. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close as time seemed to pass by.

When they parted for air, Leena leaned back into his arms and smiled. "You think too much" she smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck once more and kissed him.

**xXXxXXxXXxXXxXXx**

The gang woke up early and said their good-byes to Momo and Appa. They then started walking toward the village they had seen the night before.

"Guys look over there" Katara whispered to her friends, as they dodged into a bush.

A couple of yards in front of them was a bulletin board, and a man who was taking off all the old posters and hanging up new ones. When the man left they quickly ran over to see what he had hung up.

"They're all wanted posters" Katara replied.

"And look there's Aang, and...All of us" Sokka said slowly when he saw pictures of them.

"There's Zuko and his uncle too" Aang replied as he looked at the bottom of the board. "Didn't you say that Zuko joined his crazy sister" Sokka replied. "Maybe things didn't work out" Aang replied as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Who is this girl" he asked as he pointed to the picture.

"I don't know, the paper doesn't seem to have a name on it" Katara replied as she scanned the poster. "She must be -"

"Whoa, look at how much her bounty is" Sokka interrupted, as his eyes widen at the sight. "A thousand gold pieces"

"She looks around our age, what could she have possibly done" Aang asked as he tilted his head to get a better view.

"Whatever it was, someone didn't like it" Toph replied. "The only subscription the poster says is that she has silver hair, and she's extremely dangerous" Aang replied.

"Silver hair" Katara said as she took another look at the poster. "Aang do you think she could be the avatar's guardian?" Katara asked as she raised her eyebrows. "It's possible" he replied.

"I feel worthless, I'm only worth two hundred copper pieces, and she's worth a thousand gold pieces" Sokka whined as he pointed to the posters.

"That's a good thing; they'll want her more, than they will you" Toph reassured Sokka.

"Somehow that didn't help" Sokka said sarcastically.

"Guys, we have to figure out what we are going to do, we can't just walk into the village; we're wanted. We need a disguise" Katara interrupted.

"And where exactly are we going to get a disguise?" Sokka replied as he crossed his arms around his chest.

"Toph can you scene a stream near by?" Katara asked. Toph kneeled down and touched the ground. "Yup" she replied. "Can you lead us there?"

"Sure" Toph said, as she started walking into the forest, as they followed.

"What does this have to do with finding a disguise?" Sokka whined as he looked a Katara. "You really are clueless" Katara replied as she rubbed her head while she walked.

"Where there is a stream, I'm pretty sure that some villagers will be doing their laundry, and some clothes might be drying" she finished.

"Oh" he replied. "Wait, we're going to be wearing other people's clothes" he yelled. "Yeah, what part of that didn't you understand" Katara replied.

"How can that be so bad, as I remember you wore girls clothes before" Katara said sarcastically, as she referred to the time when he wore the Kioshi warrior uniform.

"You wore girl's clothes" Toph laughed. "It's a long story" Sokka defended. Aang and Katara just laughed at Sokka.

"The rivers a couple of feet that way and I think some people are there too" Toph interrupted, as she motioned them to be quiet. Just beyond the tree line there was a small river and a couple of young girls doing laundry. They were sitting at the waters edge, with a basket filled with clothes; near them hung some clothes drying on tree branches.

"Okay, here's the plan" Katara said in a hushed voice. "Me and Toph will distract them, while Aang and Sokka get the clothes" she ordered. "And remember to get us girls clothes" she commanded. "Everyone got that" she replied as she looked at all their faces. "Yeah" they all replied.

"Come on Toph lets go" she said as she began walking toward the girls, leaving Aang and Sokka behind.

"Katara, how exactly are we going to distract them?" Toph asked. "I'm going to ask them directions, and your going to faint in the middle of the conversation." Katara finished.

"Why do I have to be the one that faints" Toph argued. "Because,...your better at it than me" Katara replied, unsure of what to say.

"Okay there they are, remember what to do" Katara told Toph. "Yeah, yeah, I know" Toph replied.

"Excuse me, but me and my friend have lost our way back to the village, and I was wondering if you could help us find our way back?" Katara asked as she emerged from the bushes with Toph by her side.

The two girls looked about twelve years old and they wore earth nation uniforms similar to Toph's, one girl had brown hair while the other had black hair. They quite washing the clothes they had in their hands and walked over to Katara and Toph.

"My name is Rukia and this is my cousin Rin" the girl with black hair said, as she pointed to the girl beside her.

"Oh, my name is Kata-" Katara began but was elbowed by Toph. "Oh, right, my name is Cari, and this is my good friend...um…Lee" Katara said as she pointed to Toph.

Toph elbowed Katara even harder for giving her a boys name.

"What's the matter with her" Rukia asked as she saw Toph elbow Katara.

"Oh, she's embarrassed of her name, you see her parents really wanted a boy, so they named her Lee" Katara replied with a fake smile. All Toph could do was choke when she heard Katara's phony story.

"Would you like a drink" Rin asked as she heard Toph choke. "Oh, no she's okay, but we really should be getting back home, right Lee." Katara said as she nudged Toph.

"Oh right, to get back to the village you have to go-" Rukia stared but was interrupted by Lee (Toph). "I feel so dizzy and woozy" Toph said as she fainted.

"Rin go get some water" Rukia yelled. The two girls quickly surrounded Toph while Katara stood back and signaled Sokka and Aang to get the clothes.

"This is so low" Sokka whined as he and Aang, quickly grabbed an armful of clothes from a tree branch. They then ran back into the woods when they had gotten all they needed.

"Lee, wake up" Katara yelled to Toph. Toph opened her eyes only to see three heads looking down at her. "Oh, well it looks like she's okay, thanks for everything" Katara said as she grabbed Toph and quickly ran into the forest.

"Wait, what about the directions" Rukia yelled at them, but they had already gone. She then turned to Rin and shrugged her shoulders.

"Lee, that's all you could think of" Toph yelled to Katara as they walked toward Aang and Sokka. "It was the first name that came to me" Katara replied. "Next time, I'm choosing names" Toph yelled.

"So what did you guys get" Katara said as she saw Aang and Sokka sitting down next to a pile of clothes. "Ooo, I'm wearing this" Katara said as she pulled up a tan robe embellished with tiny flowers at the bottom. "Katara get me something" Toph replied. Aang and Sokka rummaged through the pile of clothes too until they found something that appealed to them. They then went and changed in the forest.

When they all were finished they all starred at each other to the sudden change. All Aang could do was gape at how dazzling Katara looked.

Toph wore a robe similar to Katara except hers was dark green with white flowers on the sleeves. Sokka wore green pants with a tan shirt. Aang on the other hand wore a light gray shirt with dark pants.

"Here" Sokka replied as he handed Aang a gray piece of cloth. Aang wrapped the cloth around his head head. "There" Sokka said with a proud smile on his face.

"Well I guess it looks better than that hat we made from Appa's fur" Katara replied, as he looked at Aang.

"Now can we go, I'm starving" Sokka whined. "Yeah, lets go" Aang replied as they all started walking toward the village.

**xXXxXXxXXxXXxXXx**

(_Dream/flashback) _

_"Give up" a voice yelled. _

_The voice came from a girl around the age of fourteen, who was wearing and earth nation fighting uniform with her hair tied up. She was tall and slender with brown hair and eyes. The girl was hovering over Leena, with a viscous smile across her face. _

_"I will never give up to you" Leena yelled as she got up and resumed her fighting stance. She pulled her hair back and wiped the sweat from her forehead. _

_The two girls were in an intense battle, fighting in an arena located inside of the kingdom. In the stands sat numerous amounts of armed men in green robes. _

_"You never were a gifted fighter, my dear sister" the other girl yelled. _

_"That's what you think, Yurine" Leena yelled back, as she got into her fighting stance. "Your going to regret what you just said" Leena yelled as she lowered her head, allowing her long hair to fall over her face. Leena was beginning to get fed up with her sisters infuriating attitude. She was now in her true fighting stance; this stance enhanced her abilities to scene objects coming at her from all angles, and with this stance came an ability to defend herself accurately. _

_"We'll just see about that" Yurine said as she ran toward Leena, getting ready to kick the side of her face, but was stopped when Leena caught her foot; just inches away from her face. Leena looked up at her stunned sister and gave her a deathly smile. Yurine clenched her teeth, and balled her fist as she was getting ready to hit Leena, but Leena was two steps ahead of her as she block her face with a sheet of rock that she bended with her spare hand. Yurine cried in pain when her fist hit the solid rock. Leena let go of her sister's leg and did three back flips, and looked up at her enraged sister. _

_"You're going to pay for that, Leena" Yurine threatened, as she raised her hands bending up a large boulder. Leena also raised her hands but, Yurine was stunned to see a massive quantity of boulders hovering behind her sister amide for her._

_"That's enough" a man yelled from the stands, as he got up and made is way toward the girls. Both girls immediately lowered their hands and, allowed the boulders to plummet to the ground._

_"Dad" Leena yelled as she ran toward the tall man dress in heavy green and tan robes. Their father was in his late forties and had a light skin completion with thinning brown hair and brown eyes. _

_"When did you get back" Leena asked as she hugged her father. "Just moments ago" he replied as he retuned the hug to his oldest daughter. _

_"Yurine, give your old father a hug" he joked to his youngest daughter. Yurine walked toward her father and hugged him with no emotion at all. _

_"So what happened at the four nations meeting" Leena asked her father. "Umm, the same conversations" he replied with an uneasy look. "But there is a matter I need to discuss with you Leena" he replied. _

_"Yurine you are free to go" he replied to his youngest daughter. "Now, then lets go for a walk Leena" _

_They left the arena and began their walk in the kingdom garden. "Leena" her father began. "As you know you are the eldest child I have, which makes you the Queen of Ba Sing Se, when I pass. And with that comes responsibility and wise decision making, which I know you posses." _

_"Why are you telling me this" Leena asked as she gave a timid looked to her father. _

_"Leena, you know that the Earth nation is the largest out of the rest, and in order to keep peace, treaties must be made so no wars take place. You see, some nations, think that you are not fit to rule the Earth nation capital, by yourself. The nations have order that you…you… wed and keep order" _

_"What" Leena yelled. "Father, I can't get married, I'm only sixteen!" she yelled as her eyes became watery. _

_"I'm sorry, but it's already decided" her father said in a low voice, full of sorrow and regret. "What do you mean, already decided" Leena replied. "They have already chosen your husband" her father replied as he turned away, unable to look at his daughter because of his guilt. "Who is he" she yelled. "Leena" he farther whispered as he looked into the eyes of his enraged daughter. "The least you could do is answer me!" she yelled. "Ryuu" he whispered. _

_"Ryuu" she repeated with a whisper. _

_Leena had meet Ryuu before, he was heir to the Kingdom of Omashu. He was two years older than she was and kept to himself most of the time. Ryuu had remarkable green eyes that stood out the moment she saw him. He was tall and built; he also had short black hair. Many of the Kingdom girls were head over heals the moment they saw him, but Leena could careless._

_"You are to be wed by next spring" he father replied._

_Leena stood motionless to her father's words. Her life was already planned and she had no say in it. All her dreams and hopes were erased from her life in a matter of seconds. Her chest began heaving up and down and the lump in her throat was starting to get bigger. _

_"How can you let other people make the greatest decision of my life, this is my life, the only life I will have and I have no say in it!" she yelled as she gave her father a look of betrayal and ran away. _

_"My Lord do we follow her" asked a guard. "No, let her have some time alone" her father replied as he gave a depressed look. _

_Leena didn't have a clue to where she was going but she just needed to get away. The whole time she ran tears flowed profusely from her eyes, and the reoccurring words her father ran through her mind. She ran to her old hideout, which was an abandon shop, and stayed there for hours and cried until her eyes had no tears left to fall from her swollen orbs. _

_Leena awoke to the echo of terrified shrieks and the aroma of smoke in the air. As she walked outside she saw the whole city running in turmoil. When she looked at the palace in the distance she could spot large black clouds of thick smoke. Leena's heart was pounding and her mind went blank. She ran as swift as she could toward the kingdom. _

_"Leena, the palace in under attack, by bandits and rebels" yelled a guard from the entrance of the palace. "What about my dad" she cried. "I don't know, but your sister is safe" he yelled back. _

_Leena ran into the palace, where she found a numerous amounts of bandits and thieves running throughout the palace, taking whatever they saw worthy. Leena hid herself in the shadows and ran toward her fathers chambers, but was stopped by two guards. _

_"What are you doing, I have to get to my father" she yelled. "Princess, there was nothing we could do... they came out of no where, we tried to fend them off but-" _

_"What are you talking about" she yelled fiercely, "Why won't you let me see my ..." she stopped. She finally grasp what the guards were telling her and why they wouldn't let her go. Her eyes became water and the lump in her throat came back. "Leena were sorry, but your father's...gone" one of the guards said in a low voice. "...no, no he's not" Leena yelled as she ripped through the guards grasp refusing to believe their words. As she ran to her father's chamber everything seemed in slow motion and nothing could be heard to her. _

_When she finally reached the door, she opened it only to see a dreadful sight that would haunt her forever. There lying on the floor was her father, his body was stationary, and his robes were drenched with crimson blood. Leena ran to her father's side and held him in her arms. "Dad, get up, please get up," she cried. When she heard no response she cried even harder letting her tears fall to his face. "Dad I'm sorry, I'll marry who ever who want, just get up, please I'm begging you" she yelled as she hugged him. _

_"Leena" her father whispered weakly as he opened his heavy eyes to his daughter. "Dad, I'm sorry I didn't me to yell at you before" she cried as she held her fathers head in her lap. "Please forgive...me. I never wanted to hurt you" he whispered. "I know" she whispered. "Leena do you remember what I told you when your mother died" he asked. _

_"Yes, you said that we__dream so we don't have to be apart from the ones we love for so long. If we're in each others dreams, we can be together all the time." She whispered as tears flowed from her eyes. _

_"Never forget that, and know that I will always be waiting for you in your dream…Leena" He replied as his__ voice faded and his eyes closed slowly. "No dad don't go,... I need you" she cried, but it was too late, her father had disappeared from her life, and she was alone. _

_She lifted up and hands and cried into them, but she felt something cold on them. As she looked down at her hands, her eyes widen at the sight, and her face became pale. She was tainted with thick crimson blood and she was covered in it. "I'm stained in father's blood" she whispered. Leena felt her body go limp and her vision was becoming blurry, she was beginning to hear faint sounds in the distance, and all she could see was darkness engulfing her. _

**If the people we love are stolen from us, the way to have them live on is to never stop loving them. Buildings burn, people die, but real love is forever. **

**xXXxXXxXXxXXx **

_I found this quote from the most unusually movie and even though I changed it a bit, I think it fits the ending of this chapter. I was just wondering if anyone can guess where it's from._


	13. Chapter 13

_I'm so sorry that it has taken forever to update. I've had a miserable two weeks. I truly hate having pink eye especially when my mom gives me medicine I'm allergic to. So for the past 2 weeks I have had two swollen eyes and have been to the doctor more times than imaginable._

_I also wanted to thank all you for taking the time to review. And if you didn't know where the quote came from, it's from the Crow. Yeah, I would have never guessed either._

_I also would like to say that I don't own avatar or any of it, and if I did, we would all be watching the new season...but I don't (darn it) ENJOY READING :)_

**xXXx Chapter 13 xXXx**

"Your a bounty hunter right"

"Yeah, what of it" a voice shot back.

The voice came from a girl in her late teens, wearing a solid black dress, with knee high boots. Covering half of her face was slick jet black hair, and on her shoulder sat a tattoo of a red spiraled snake. She was no one other than June, a well known bounty hunter.

It was late and she was just leaving a bar after winning another match of arm wrestling. Accompanied next to her was an enormous brown beast.

Walking toward her was a trio of girls, each of them dressed in dark red.

"I have a proposition for you…If you agree I promise to pay you three times the amount" The middle girl replied, who June assumed was the leader of the girls. She knew they were from the fire nation since the girl speaking to her wore the fire nation insignia in her hair, but money was money and she didn't care where it came from. All that mater was that she got it.

"Three times the amount of what" June asked as her eyebrow rose with interest.

Azula threw her a piece of paper. June caught the paper and unfolded it as her eyes began to scan the creased paper. Printed at the top was "WANTED" and below it was a picture of a girl no older than her. But what caught her eye was the bounty of the girl; it was the highest she had ever seen.

"So your willing to pay me three thousand gold pieces for her?" she replied with a sly smile.

Azula nodded.

"What did she do to get a bounty this high?"

"Let's just say she crossed me" Azula responded in a lethal tone.

"She's also traveling with these two" she replied as she threw June two more pieces of paper.

"My old friends; Angry boy and Lazy uncle." she smiled.

"You know them?" Azula asked as her eyebrow rose.

"I did business with them once"

"Well, all I need is the girl. When you do catch her, bring her to Ba Sing Se" Azula replied with a malicious smile.

"I'll do it, but I need something of theirs before I go" June requested as she narrowed her eyes at the girls.

Azula walked toward her mongoose dragon and pulled a small green sack from one the saddles; she then threw it to June.

June caught the small bag with ease, only to find an assortment of tea leaves inside. "As you probably know, the old man is obsessed with tea." Azula replied as she crossed her arms and gave a satisfied look.

June held out the bag in front of her shirshu and allowed the beast to sniff it vigorously.

(Shirshu) While sniffing the green sack it can see that it is reeking in a golden stench. It then begins to moving around, searching frantically for the matching golden path.

"What is it doing" Ty Lee asked.

"He's finding the scent of the old man. He can find anything a continent away and his nose has never failed me once. He's tongue is also barbed at the end and it secretes a venom capable of bringing down creatures larger than itself, leaving them completely paralyzed for up to one hour."

"Perfect" Azula smiled.

As June turned to her shirshu she could see its mouth was opened, exposing its rows of teeth as the bubbling slobber trickled down.

"He's found it" she replied as she gave a deadly smile. "By the way, my names June" she replied as she mounted her beast and gave one last look to the trio of girls before leaving at the crake of her whip.

"Azula, why aren't we going after the girl?" Ty Lee asked.

"Rebellion and treachery are tedious objections I overlooked when I left to find my imbecile brother. Betrayal and disloyalty seems to run throughout Ba Sing Se. The Di Li could very much turn on me as they did Long Fang. But if they ever did, they would lament the very day. That's why I ordered a picture of this girl to me made, but I feel like I have seen her before, I just can't pinpoint it."

"Azula, you're so smart" Ty lee continued.

"I know" she snickered.

"What are you going to do when you have that girl" Mai asked.

"Like I said before; she's going to regret the day she met me." It was as if venom was dripping from each word she spoke.

**xXXxXXxXXxXXxXXx**

The gang was still walking in the forest toward the village they had seen before but, Katara was beginning to notice that her charismatic friend was slumped over; deep in thought. Her mind seemed to be else where; which was different from her typical outgoing personality. Sokka and Aang didn't notice of course, since they were arguing over meat.

"Toph are you alright, you seem a bit down"

"I can't stop thinking about him, my friend. He helped us, and I can't help but wonder if he's alright." Toph replied.

"You mean Zuko's uncle"

"Yeah"

"I'm sure he's fine, but I don't think that he is still in Ba Sing Se." Katara replied as she rubbed the tip of her chin. "What do you mean" Toph replied.

"You remember those wanted pictures we saw, right?"

"Yeah"

"Well, why would the Earth Kingdom put up wanted posters for people already in the kingdom's possession? My theory is that Zuko and his uncle have left Ba Sing Se but that's only a theory."

"I'm sure your friend is okay." Katara replied as she placed a hand on her shoulder

"Thanks Katara" Toph replied as she gave her a playful punch to her arm.

"Ow"

"You're such a sugar queen"

**xXXxXXxXXxXXxXXx**

Leena's body shot up wheezing for air as her chest heaved up and down rapidly. With each gasp she took, she could practically hear the throbbing pressure against her temples.

"Dad..." she cried as she cradled her head in her hands." No, I have to stop crying, despite how much it hurts. I have to stop." she told herself.

Leena wiped the warm tears from her eyes and tucked her hair behind her ears. When she looked around she saw that she was back inside her room, and from the corner of the room she could see the suns warm golden rays creeping through the small window; showing that it was barely daybreak.

Leena tossed the green blanket from her legs and walked on the cold wooden floor toward a dresser, piled with her clothes. She decide to dress in her dark blue robe which consisted of a pair of black pants that hid under a robe that fell to her knees with sleets at each side, there was also a black sash that tide around her waist. She then walked over to a basin of water and splashed the refreshing waster to her face. With one swift motion she air bended a gust of air that detangled her silver locks. She then perfected it with some water she used from the basin.

Not feeling keen to go out, she simply walked over and stood next to the small widow and gazed out at the garden.

"Zuko" she whispered.

"How could I forget?" she asked herself as she lightly grazed her lips.

Feeling confused and a bit awkward she began to pace around her room wondering what to do or what to say when she saw Zuko next. She had never been in a predicament like this. What was she to do?

"Do I act like nothing happened and ignore it? NO that's stupid," she yelled.

"Okay, I'm certain he wouldn't want his uncle to know about this and neither would I; that's just weird. So that means that we have to act as if nothing happened between us when were around Iroh."

"Wait, what if it was all a mistake, what if he doesn't feel that way anymore?"

"This is too complicated" she yelled to herself as she fell to the bed. "Well whatever happens, happens" she said as she blew a strand of hair from her face.

**xXXxXXxXXxXXxXXx**

"Uncle get up, we need to be leaving, it's already past dawn" Zuko shouted to his deaf uncle.

Iroh was unwilling to get up. He was snug and cozy bundled up in his blankets. This was the best sleep he had gotten in years.

"What's the rush" Iroh replied as he stood up.

But as Zuko turned around to face his uncle, his face became flushed with embarrassment. Iroh was not wearing a single piece of clothing.

"Uncle!"

"What?" Iroh asked not realizing what his nephew's outburst was about.

"Get some clothes on" he yelled. "Oh…" he replied as he looked down realizing why his nephew was upset. "…you see I was hot last night, and my robes were-"

"I don't want to know" Zuko yelled.

"Nephew, were are you going"

"I can't talk to you like this, especially after what I've just seen" Zuko replied as he walked toward the door and walked out.

Zuko walked out and stood in front of Leena's door, deciding weather or not to knock. He was new at this _girl thing_ and he never really understood girls to begin with. After getting a grip on the situation he finally got the nerve to extend his arm out, just inches away from the door, but he couldn't bring himself to actually knock; there was still a small amount of hesitation wondering through his mind.

"I have faced things far worst than this; risking my life in the North Pole and trying to get electrocuted by lighting."

"Right, I can do this" he replied as he took a deep breath.

Right as Zuko was about to knock, Leena's door busted opened, hitting Zuko right in the forehead; making him stumble back a few feet.

"Oh crap" Leena replied realizing what she had just done.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that, it was an accident" she replied as she rushed over to him.

At that moment his pain was the least he cared about. He was more concerned about his pride. "How could I have got hit by a door" he asked himself.

"Let's get out of the hallway" she replied as she led him into her room. She pointed to a chair beside her bedside for him to sit in as she stood over him.

"It's alright, I'm fine" Zuko replied as he placed his hand over his forehead.

"No it's not, let me see" Leena argued as she tried to uncover his hand from his forehead.

Leena tried relentlessly to uncover his hand from his forehead, but Zuko wouldn't budge. They then began to argue back and forth over who was right.

"It's fine"

"No its not"

"Yes it is"

"No its not"

"Yes it is"

"Are you always this stubborn?" She yelled.

"Are you" he shot back

"Yes" she yelled.

Leena took a second and realized what she had said and began laughing.

"Do you realize that you're impossible" she smiled.

"You are too" he replied as he released his hand.

"Well, what did you want" Leena replied.

"What?" he asked

"You were getting ready to knock at my door, before I hit you with it. So did you need something" she asked.

"I was just passing by" he lied.

"Oh" she replied as she sat down on the side of her bed. Leena looked down and began to fidget with her hands; she then turned to him with a serious face.

"Zuko," she began. "I have-

"Good morning, Leena" Iroh interrupted as he walked in.

"Oh, Zuko I didn't know you were in here too" Iroh grinned.

"What are you looking at" Zuko replied to his uncle.

"What happened to your forehead?" he asked as he took a second glace.

"Nothing" he yelled.

**xXXxXXxXXxXXxXXx**

The group had finally arrived in the small village and to their surprise it wasn't that small. It was a modern village with buildings seen all over the place. As they walked on the dirt road that led to the center of the village, they could see crowds of people every where, whether it was selling goods or just trying to pass by.

"Whoa, it didn't look this big from the sky" Aang replied as he scanned the area.

"I smell food" Sokka replied as he held his nose up, sniffing the aroma of the restaurant near them.

"Let's go eat breakfast, before we start shopping" Katara replied as she rubbed her starving stomach.

"This place looks good" Aang pointed.

It was a large restaurant that sat between a tea shop and a clothing store. As the group took their first step inside, they were instantly greeted by the chattering of the customers already dinning inside. Most of the people seen in the shop were seated at round wooded tables, enjoying a cup of simmering hot tea. The walls were painted a light ginger that reflected the suns rays throughout the shop, and a large counter was seen on the left side of the room where it hid the kitchen entrance.

"Right this way" a man wearing a shop uniform informed, as he led the way to their seats.

Sokka immediately looked at the menu, as soon as they were seated; trying to make his decision. "I'm gonna get the biggest breakfast they have. What about you Aang?" Sokka asked.

"I'm gonna get some egg custard" he grinned.

"Well, I'm going to get tea. How about you Toph" Katara questioned. "I want soup" she replied as she blew another stand of hair form her face.

Once their orders were taken, the group started talking about who good their food tasted, but Katara began to eavesdrop on to the conversation of a couple of men seated in the table behind them.

"Yes, I saw her too"

"Did you see her hair? Sliver as the moon light."

"Silver as the moon light" Katara whispered, as she recalled the girl from the wanted poster.

"The whole village is talking about her, you know"

"I wonder what nation he belongs too. She's certainly not from the earth nation; no one of our nation has hair and eyes like hers'."

"That's where your wrong my friend. Hundred of years ago, there was a young queen that possessed features as hers.

"Interesting. Do you thing think there's connection between her and that girl?"

"It's possible but odds are none. She died at a young age and had no other family except her sister who was imprisoned for life."

"I saw her today in fact, traveling with-

"Katara are you done" her brother interrupted.

"Sokka" she yelled. She couldn't believe she missed the end of the conversation.

"What" Sokka asked as he looked for his sisters' reason for getting upset.

"Never mind" she sighed as she followed her friends outside the shop. As they continued to walk; Katara couldn't help but think about the conversation of the two men. "Well, at least I know she is in the village. Maybe we can get some answers from her, who knows maybe she really is the guardian we've been looking for."

"Aang…" she started "I know where that girl from the poster is" she replied.

"Huh?" he asked as he stopped in his tracks.

"The girl from the poster; she's in this village"

"How do you know" he asked.

Katara explained to the gang exactly what she heard from the conversation.

"We need to find her" Aang replied with a determined look.

**xXXxXXxXXxXXxXXx **

"Were getting close" June whispered, as she noticed how excited her pet seemed to be.

"Those three thousand gold pieces will soon be mine" she laughed.

**xXXxXXxXXxXXxXXx **

Leena couldn't help but stare at Zuko as they began packing their belongings into the ostrich horses.

"Who would have thought I'd like him?" she asked herself as she stuffed her cloths into one of the saddle bags.

"What were you going to say earlier?" Zuko asked as he turned to her.

"Oh…nothing" she muttered as she lowered her head and began to fiddle with the saddle.

But there was something important she desperately needed to tell him. It was no lie that the avatar was close, Leena could hear it in the back of her mind, but refused to listen to it. But with each step she took, it got louder, and it was beginning to feel like a part of her was missing.

"Are you feeling alright" Iroh asked.

"Huh...yeah, just fine" she lied.

But her body was beginning to go weak and her mind was spinning. Her head was throbbing and breathing was becoming a difficult task to do. Everything was becoming silent and all she could hear was her raspy breathing. She couldn't take it any longer and fell to her knees as she held her head.

"Leena" Iroh yelled. "What's wrong" Zuko yelled.

As she opened her eyes, she could see Zuko and Iroh circling her trying talk to her but all she saw was their lips moving, nothing they said reached her ears. All that could be seen through her eyes was starting to fad away from her; Iroh, Zuko, the ground, until she was left in an abyss of darkness. But to her surprise, she wasn't alone. A boy with a cobalt-blue arrow was already there, lying in the darkness.


	14. Chapter 14

_I can assure you all that this story is 100 original. It took me forever to figure out what to write, I've had writers block for that past week, but I agree with everyone that plagiarism is a low act for people who want to get the easy way out. But other than that I want to thank you all for reviewing and I know it annoys you but I am grateful you took the time._

**xXXx Chapter 14 xXXx**

****

Leena was unsure of what was happening or the reason why, but for some reason it had to deal with this strange boy. Every step she took toward the boy, sprang out with a ring; similar to a drop of water falling. With extreme caution she continued to walk toward him.

She knelled down next to the unconscious boy and taped his shoulder, trying to wake him.

"Maybe he knows why were here" she thought. "Are you okay?" she whispered.

"Huh…." He replied as he fluttered his gray eyes opened.

Aang couldn't believe who was hovering over him. It was the girl, the girl he had be searching for, a girl he knew nothing about, but desperately needed to find.

"It's you. I've been looking for you" he said breathlessly as he sat up and starred at her.

"Who are you" Leena replied as she looked at him curiously.

"My names Aang"

"Aang" she repeated.

"What's yours" he asked as he gaped at her.

"Leena"

"Do you know why or where we are?" She asked.

"I was with my friends in a village looking for you, but I started to feel different and then everything faded away." he replied as he looked down to his hands.

"I see you two have met"

Leena and Aang quickly jerked their head to the direction of the voice, but it was faint and impossible to see in the abyss of shadows. As they continued to stare, all the darkness die out and everything became clear.

They were inside of a temple, decorated with remarkable tapestries and ornaments of each nation. When Aang looked up, his jaws dropped at the sight of the golden ceiling that spiraled to the center of the roof. This temple was far more remarkable than any other he had been to.

"I was beginning to wonder when you two would come across each other" a man replied as he walked toward the two. He was an elderly man with many wrinkles on his aged face. Aang couldn't help but stare at his lengthy white beard that extended to his waist. He also wore heavy white robes and an amulet encrusted with an insignia of each nation.

"Master Lou" Leena began as she bowed in respect. Aang turned to her and the man, wondering what was going on.

"Who are you" Aang blurted out.

"I am Lou"

"…and this is The Great Temple of all that is sacred" he continued.

"All that is sacred?" Aang repeated. "Where exactly are we?" he asked.

"We are in the spirit world" Master Lou replied.

"Why" Leena asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" he replied.

Leena had no clue what he was talking about, but as she turned to the blue arrowed boy next to her it all became lucid. This was no ordinary boy, he was the avatar.

"You're the avatar" she pointed in disbelief.

"Yeah" Aang replied.

"You're so young" she exclaim.

"Actually, I'm a hundred and twelve; I was frozen in an iceberg for a hundred years"

"Oh" she whispered.

"Indeed, Aang is the avatar" Master Lou spoke. "…and Leena is the avatar's guardian"

"I knew you were, I just knew" Aang replied as he looked at her with a smile.

"But, before we go any further, I have a task for the both of you. This is no ordinary task, if you do not take it seriously; the out come will be grave.

"What do you mean" Leena asked, but before he could answer her, the walls melted away and so did the entire temple. They found themselves standing in the heart of a field that was as far as the eye could see. The sun was setting in the distance and a soft breeze could be felt against their skin.

"Where are we?" Leena asked, but Master Lou was no where to be seen.

"Hey, where did he go" Aang asked as he looked around relentlessly.

"In this task, you may not use your ability to bend any of the elements and that includes using the avatar state. Lying in front of you are the tools you have used, countless times before. Aang; your staff, Leena; you bow and swords" Master Lou's voice chanted from above.

"Why would we need these?" Aang yelled.

"Were going to fight someone or something" Leena replied as she looked at the weapons strangely.

"I have used these before? What's the matter with me, why can't I remember?" she asked herself.

Leena had not told anyone yet but, she could not fully remember her past; she only received bits and pieces of it. Most of her memories were coming to her from her dreams.

She knelt down and looked at the weapons oddly. The snake shaped bow had stunning spirals engraved into the wood, and above the handled was an initial of an _L_. Leena traced over the _L_ and in an instant a flood of memories poured into her head.

(Flash back)

"_I have a present for you" her father replied as he handed the ten year old girl a decorated box. "Dad, it's exactly what I wanted. Thank you"_

"_I had an L engraved on it, so you'll always know it's yours" he smiled. _

"_Daddy, look at what I can do" a young girl yelled as she let go of the bow string, allowing the arrow to fly swiftly into the target mark on a tree._

"_Your getting very good, Leena" her father complemented._

"_Happy thirteenth Birthday Leena"_

"_Dad, you got me the swords I wanted" she yelled with delight. She held up tow identical swords that were out of the ordinary. These swords were half an arm length, and at each handle a round blade encircled around the handle, making them dangerous and deadly. "…I can finally master something else besides archery" she replied with happiness._

"_Swords!" her nanny yelled. "These are no gifts for a girl" she replied. Leena's nanny was more of a grandmother to her and always got on to her for acting like a boy, but Leena knew she only did what was best._

"_How is she doing?" her father asked her fighting instructor. "No one wants to fight her" he replied. "Is she that terrible" her father asked. "Just the opposite, she's the best student I've ever had. No one has been able to leave a scratch on her, not even I. Your daughter is a very talented fighter." _

_(End)_

"I remember" she whispered as she moved to the belt that had the swords attached to each side.

"Rrrrrrrrrr"

"What is that" Aang cried as he felt the ground tremble.

"Get your staff and be ready" Leena yelled as she reached for her weapons. She grabbed the quiver (arrow carrier) filled with arrows and latched on her belt, making sure both swords were secure and ready for combat.

She had done this procedure before; she remembered.

"Aang, I've done this countless times before, when I was here; in the spirit world. He wants us to rely on manual and physical defense, not only bending. We have to work together" She yelled as she scanned the area.

Aang didn't have a clue to what she was talking about, but he did as she said and grabbed his staff. As he looked to Leena, he didn't only see his guardian, he saw a warrior.

"You fight with those?" he asked as he looked at the swords hanging from her waist and the bow that hung across her chest. He then looked to his signal staff.

"I fight with whatever gets the job done" she smiled. "Now, there are going to be a lot of things coming at us. There are going to be replicas of evil people, but don't go easy on them just because we're in the spirit world. They can harm us just as well as we can to them. Got that?"

"I think so" he replied as he tightened his grip on the staff.

The wind started to pick up and the sky was starting to fad to grey. "There coming" she yelled to Aang. In the far distance Aang could see the shadows of men running toward them. He counted twelve, but he knew more would come.

"Le-"he began, but he stopped as he looked at Leena. She had her left hand extended holding her bow, while her right hand held two arrows; aiming for the men running closer toward them.

"swoooosh"

Leena's arrows were released in an instant; there speed was unbelievable, so fast that Aang could hardly see them. The arrows had hit a man and he immediately disappeared.

"Eleven to go" Leena smiled as she grabbed another arrow and pulled back on the bow string and released, she then grabbed more and quicken her pace, in end she was able to vanish all of them before they could even reach her and Aang. But in the distance, more men were coming and they were closer than ever before. Leena reached for another arrow, but realized she was out.

"Dame" she yelled.

"What's wrong" Aang asked. "I have no arrows left. I guess I have- "**DUCK**" she yelled as she saw a large man getting ready to pummel Aang. Leena pushed Aang and quickly grabbed her swords and sliced through the man, until he vanished.

There were so many men around them, each of them masked with a face of hatred and vengeance. Aang was the first to move as he twirled his staff around swiftly, knocking down four men with hits to their heads and feet.

Leena on the other hand was fighting three men at once, she blocked ever sword attack they tried to pull on her and it was difficult for her to strike them in return. Leena elbowed one man behind her and stabbed through him with her other sword. As she looked up, she saw that the other two were running from her left and right with their swords pulled out and aimed for her abdomen. Leena jumped up a moment before they could cut her and landed down on their out stretched swords, but to her surprise another man was sprinting toward her while she was in the air on the swords. She held her swords to her sides and twirled down; slashing the two men holding her up. When she looked forward the man sprinting toward her was inches away. Leena dogged his sword as she ducked down and kicked him with her extended leg, she then threw one sword and kicked the air-born blade directly into the man's back. She was able to vanish them all.

Aang looked to Leena, just as he finished beating a large man on his head several times before vanishing. Their battle raged on for what seemed like hours as many more men appeared. Aang and Leena were running out of energy and their fighting skills were slacking slightly, as their weapons seemed to feel heavier and heavier.

Finally, there were only five men left. Aang lifted up his staff and hit three men vigorously, while Leena quickly finished the other two. But while the two were fighting, they didn't see that there was one more man, watching them intently.

"Finally, there gone" Aang cried as he fell to the ground. "I wouldn't be too sure" Leena replied as she looked around attentively.

Out of no where a battle cry was heard. Leena and Aang quickly turned around and saw a man running out with a large ax, aimed for Leena.

Leena stood still for a moment and turned around swiftly blocking the ax headed down for her. She pushed the ax back with her swords, knocking the man over. He yelled with rage as he got up and picked up his ax once more as he looked at the two furiously.

"He must be the test" She yelled to Aang.

Aang got up and stood diligently next to Leena. The huge man ran once more toward the two; Aang held out his staff and Leena twirled out her swords. With one blow of the ax, he knocked the two a couple feet back. Leena was hit hard by the ax as she tried to protect Aang.

"I had no idea he was this strong" Aang replied as he got up and looked at the monstrous man walking toward them leisurely.

"Leena?"

Aang looked over his shoulder to the bruised up girl lying behind him. "Leena" Aang cried as he rushed to her. He tried to shake her awake, but it was clear that she was unconscious. Aang looked at her and felt responsible for the bruises and cuts she was covered in.

Aang stumbled up and tried to regain his balance. He looked at the massive man, trying to figure out how he was going to beat him, with out Leena.

After several attempts to defeat the man and several landings to the ground, Aang was beginning to give out. He looked for the monstrous man as he held on to his staff for support. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw him walking toward Leena.

"Get away from her" he yelled as pulled out his staff and ran toward him once again, with a determined face to protect Leena.

He extended his staff once more and ran toward him. Once he was close, he attacked him from the side, but he threw him back with one push of his arm. Aang landed down with a loud "thud" he opened his eyes and tried vigorously to get up, but his body was aching. His fighting from early was catching up to him. While he lied down he closed his eyes once more and thought about his friends; Katara, Sokka, Toph, Appa, Momo…and Leena. Aang opened his eyes and found the strength to get up once more. It wasn't a choice but a need to keep on fighting. He stabbed his staff into the ground and pulled himself up. Aang tried all he could to knock the man down but it seemed impossible with is staff. All Aang seemed to be doing was irritating the man even more.

Aang jumped into the air hoping that he could knock him out with a head blow, but he had been spotted by the man and punched back. Aang was thrown to the ground harder than ever, he couldn't get up no matter how hard he tried. He turned his head toward Leena. She looked helpless as the man hovered over her, pulling his ax into the air. Aang tried to yell, but his voice was no where to be heard. He closed his eyes and began to cry, for a girl he knew nothing about, a girl who saved his life.

"Shhhlllllttt" All Aang could hear was the sound of metal cutting into something.

"I couldn't protect her, just like I couldn't protect Katara and the Earth Kingdom" he whispered as his eyes remained closed and images of his Katara and the Earth Kingdom came to his mind.

"Aahhhh"

Aang's eyes bolted open as he looked toward the man. He was stumbling backward with two swords pinned into his chest. Lying down in front of him was Leena, staggering to get up. Aang smiled with relief and happiness.

The man moaned as he pulled out one of Leena's sword from his chest. Once he got it out, he threw it right back at her. Leena quickly lowered her head and closed her eyes; listening closely to the wind and the ground.

Everything became silent as she concentrated to where the sword was; she began to hear her own heart beat in the stillness of the silence. Leena's eye's bolted opened; she had found it. She quickly turned around and readied her hand. In a moment the blade of the sword rushing through the wind could be heard. Leena's hand cut into the air as she grabbed the handle of her sword.

She stood still in the position she had caught the sword and turned to the man and gave a deadly smile.

Leena ran toward him once more; this time she was determined to defeat him, no matter what she did. She began twirling her sword at lighting fast speed, cutting him left and right. Leena drew the man further away as he stumbled back from her attacks. He was unable to keep up with her, and this gave Leena the chance to defeat him. She stepped back and kicked him across his face, she then grabbed her swords and began to spiral around him, slashing him severely times in his abdomen, until he fell to the ground.

Leena didn't bother watching him vanish, instead she staggered toward Aang.

"Aang" she cried as she fell to the ground, allowing her sword to fall down next to her.

"Aang, are you alright" she whispered as she held his head in her lap.

"I thought that you were…Leena LOOK OUT" he yelled.

Leena quickly looked behind her and saw the horrible man, but it was too late, he had already grabbed her by the neck and began to strangle her. Leena was struggled for a breath of air, but his grip was not letting loose.

Aang rolled over and grabbed his staff as he ran toward the man hitting him aimlessly, but it didn't seem to do any damage.

Leena was beginning to feel dizzy as she was getting less air, but her mind was yelling at her, telling her she to keep fighting and not give up. Leena looked up at the man and head butted him as hard as she could. He yelled in pain as he release her and held his head. Leena quickly rolled to the side and grabbed her sword she then reached for the blade protruding from the mans chest. She jumped up and held both her steel blades in the air to her right side as she plowed them both down on him. In an instant he vanished.

Leena stood over where his body had been and held her sword to her side as she let the blood from her own hands trickle down the blades. She didn't realize that she was clenching on to her swords so tightly, that she had cut herself in the process. She lowered her head as she exhaled. She was tired and her body was trembling, all she wanted was for this to be over.

Aang looked up at his new teacher, who had saved his life and still had the strength to keep on fighting. He couldn't help but admire her talent with a bow and her swords. She was unbelievable.

"Just who exactly are you?" he asked as he looked at her.

"Queen of Ba Sing Se" she replied.


	15. Chapter 15

**xXXx Chapter 15 xXXx **

Leena's body was sitting in an upright position covered in the bizarre glowing tattoos; the same they had witness before. Her eyes were opened but no pupil or iris was to be found, her eyes were glowing a soft white just like the rest of her body.

"Should we move her?" Zuko asked.

"I think that would be an unwise decision" Iroh replied as he traced his chin. "I think we should let her be until she crosses back into the-"

Iroh and Zuko froze, as they noticed Leena's body moving. She stood up and began to walk toward the small bridge, until she was centered at the top of it. She then sat down and folded her legs as she continued to glow.

"It looks like she's waiting for someone" Iroh replied as he and Zuko stood at the edge of the pond watching her closely.

**xXXxXXxXXxXXxXXx**

"Aang?"

The gang looked down at their friend who suddenly collapsed to the ground with out any warning or hesitation. Feeling concerned and worried, Katara, Toph and Sokka moved Aang to the edge of the forest to keep him safe from harms way.

"Aang"

"It's too late, he can't hear a word we're saying; he's already crossed into the spirit world." Katara replied as she looked down at Aang's glowing tattoos.

"Why would he suddenly cross into it now?" Sokka asked.

"I don't know" his sister replied as he looked at them with a worried face.

"Maybe it has to do with the guardian" Toph mumbled.

"Maybe" Katara replied. "I'll we can do is wait till he returns" she continued as she plopped down next to Aang.

**xXXxXXxXXxXXxXXx **

"Queen of Ba Sing Se" Aang repeated.

"You use to be the queen"

"A long time ago" she whispered.

Before Aang could continue, the ground began to tremble violently, making Leena and Aang fall to the floor, but it stopped in only a matter of seconds before they began to see their surroundings once again melt away; the field, the sky, and the ground, until they were left inside the temple. Standing a few feet away, sat Master Lou, with a sincere smile across his face and next to him sat Avatar Roku.

"Avatar Roku" Aang yelled.

"It is good to see you Aang" Roku replied.

"Avatar Roku?" Leena whispered.

"Leena, this is Avatar Roku" Master Lou replied.

"It is an honor to meet you" she replied as she bowed her head.

"It is also an honor to meet the Avatar's guardian" Roku replied.

"It seems that you both have passed my test" Master Lou replied as he held his hands.

"Indeed, you both have shown courage, bravery, and what it means to be called a leader" Roku replied as he crossed his arms.

"Aang, you risked your life to save Leena, a person you have never meet and no nothing about. "He replied.

"I couldn't just leave her there, and let her get hurt"

"Those most valiant in life don't always hold a sword or leap tall buildings. Sometimes, they are those who simply know how to care." Master Lou chanted.

"That's what I needed to know" Lou replied. "…I needed to know that you two were capable of working together, since this is only the beginning of a long journey to bring the world back to peace and end the suffering."

"Now that the Avatar and the Avatar's Guardian have reunited, your mission is just begun. Leena, you must teach Aang how to control his Avatar state. Without the power to control his Avatar state, the outcome of the war could be hopeless. The date of Sozen's comet is nearing and it is vital that you be prepared to defeat the fire lord.

"But, what if I can't control my Avatar state, what if I can't defeat the fire lord" Aang cried.

Leena could hear the fear and doubt in Aang voice. It was obvious that he was nervous and worried. It's impossible to know how much stress he must be feeling, she thought. "He's only a twelve year old boy who has the fait of the world on his shoulders."

"Remember, burdens are lighter when carried by two" Master Lou replied as he turned his head to Leena.

"Aang, do not doubt yourself, for I believe you can do it." Roku smiled.

"Do not be alarmed for you will not be alone. You have many friends that care and believe in you." Master Lou reassured.

"Our time together is ending and I must tell you something Leena" Lou replied. "You know, there has not been an Avatar's Guardian in a great time… It is still a mystery of how they came to be and hardly any thing is know about the powers you possess or the extent of what you are capable of doing since there was never a Guardian able to teach you. You are a mystery and there could very much be more powers we are blind to. Your powers could change your future.

"You mean I wouldn't have to wonder for all eternity" she replied.

"Only time will tell us" he replied.

"What exactly is the Avatar's guardian" Aang asked.

"Leena can control all the elements, and enter the Avatar state just like you. She has invincible power but, with great power there is always a flaw." Lou replied in a wise voice.

"Flaw?" Aang repeated.

"If you are on the brink of death, Leena has the power to surrender her life for yours." He replied as he lowered his eyes.

"What if I don't want to take her life" Aang cried.

"That is a choice only Leena has the power to control; it is her choice and no one else's to decide what she is to do with her life. " Lou replied.

"As I said early, our time is ending and there is another thing I need to address. It seems the Fire lords daughter; Azula has taken over Ba Sing Se and planes to make it a fire nation base"

"Ba Sing Se" Leena whispered.

Leena was becoming furious at this Azula person. How was it possible for the Fire nation to cross their wall? Her people were being taken over and suffering by the hand of the Fire nation. Her home was no longer hers.

"She also has become intrigued by your power Leena" Lou replied.

"What does she want with me" Leena replied.

"It seems that you are a better prize than the Avatar. She wants to hand you over to the fire lord." he replied.

"He may plan to harness your powers, just like he the comet's power. If this happened, there is no telling what will happen to the physical world"

"This is why it's important that you work together and defeat Fire Lord Oazi. The world is already in a grave state and the only hope left is you two."

This is where we leave you, our time is up. You both will receive your weapons back." Lou replied.

"Now wake up" Roku whispered.

Aang and Leena starred at each other, in confusion by what he meant. But before they could ask all their surroundings disappeared including Master Lou and Avatar Roku. They felt like they were being sucked out, but they could feel something cold all around them.

Suddenly they blinked their eyes and realized that they were back in their world, surrounded by a sphere of ice. The ice quickly melted way, and they were both left on the bridge, where they sat facing each other.

"What are you doing here?" Aang yelled as he saw Zuko. Aang quickly grabbed Leena's wrist and pulled her behind him. He then got into his fighting stance and so did Zuko.

"Stop" Leena yelled as she stood in font of Aang.

"Leena, why are you protecting him?" Aang yelled

Leena really didn't want to tell them that she liked Zuko, so she came up with another answer to Aang's question. "Because they were the ones who found me and ever since then I've been traveling with them and their not bad" she replied.

"Last time we saw him, he was with Azula trying to capture me "

"Don't worry I'm no longer after you, Avatar" Zuko yelled.

Every one took his statement as a shock even Leena. From what she had learn, capturing the Avatar was pretty important to him, so why the change?

Aang and the rest of the group held expressionless faces, each of them still unsure of what they heard, but it brought a smile to Iroh's face.

"Why" Aang blurted out.

"It doesn't matter" he replied.

"He's right" Leena replied. "…what ever _happened, happened_ and theres nothing we can do to change the past, so we might as well accept it"

"So your no longer allied with Azula" Katara replied as she narrowed her eyes on to him.

"No" he replied.

"Well, well, well" a voice interrupted.

Everyone turned their head to where the voice was coming from, and to their surprise they saw an old friend.

"You" Zuko yelled at June ridding on her infamous Shirshu.

"You seem surprised to seem me" she replied in a sly tone.

"And this must be your new girl friend" she replied as she looked at Leena."…that's too bad since you look cuter with hair"

"What do you want" Aang yelled.

"Well this is a small world" she laughed as she looked at the gang.

"What do you want" Zuko repeated.

"Not what, but who" she replied.

"What are you talking about" Aang replied.

"I want the girl" she commanded.

"Leena?" Aang replied.

"Yes"

Leena had no idea who this girl was or the reasons why she wanted her. Leena couldn't keep her eyes of the monstrous best she rode on, for she had never seen such an animal. The very sight of the rows of teeth made her body cringe.

"Why do you want her" Aang yelled.

"Isn't it obvious? She's got a huge bounty on her head, and it has tripled" she replied.

"Who sent you?" Zuko yelled.

"I don't know, some fire nation girl" she yelled.

"Azula" Zuko whispered.

"Now give her to me before I make you" she yelled.

"I'm not going anywhere" Leena yelled as she stepped forward.

"We'll just see about that" June yelled.

"I guess we will" Leena replied.

June was getting irritated by Leena and with the crack of her whip, she urged on her Shirshu straight for Leena.

Everyone dodged the rampaging Shirshu, except Leena. She stood motionless on the center of the bridge as she waited for June to come closer.

"What are you doing" Zuko yelled "That thing is going to paralyze you if you don't move" he yelled.

Leena ignored him as she continued to watch June ride closer. Just as June was about to cross the bridge, Leena raised up both her hands and bended a thick sheet of rock in front of the bridge, causing the Shirshu to ran straight in to it. Leena could hear the Shirshu cries of pain and she saw June get knocked back and filled with rage as she got up.

"Now who exactly is this June person?"

"She's rides a huge thing that paralyzes you with its tongue" Sokka replied.

"Ohh"

"You guys, we need to help her" Aang replied.

"Last time I helped, I got paralyzed by that thing" Sokka replied.

"You're such a baby" Katara teased.

"Are you coming Toph" Katara asked.

"Yeah!" she yelled with joy.

"What are you so happy about" Sokka asked.

"I'm gonna kick butt" she replied.

Sokka watched as the rest of the gang ran toward June trying to help Leena. Katara bended her water and Aang used his air to push the Shirshu away from Leena. Toph on the other hand bended the ground as she tried to knock June off my forming a small earthquake.

"Man, there not gonna bet them that way" Sokka thought.

"The last time we fought her, we used….Perfume" he yelled. "But we have nothing like that here…except"

"Guys, I know what to do" He yelled as she ran from his hiding spot.

"How" Katara asked as she looked at Leena and Zuko fight side by side against June.

"Okay I'm gonna need Aang to air bend." He yelled.

"Air bend what, exactly "his sister replied as she gave him a suspicious look.

"You'll see" Sokka yelled as he and Aang ran toward the Shirshu.

"Come on Toph, we better go, there's no telling what he'll do"

"Hey you" Sokka yelled at the Shirshu.

For some reason it lost interest in Leena and Zuko and walked toward Sokka and Aang.

"No, she's over there" June yelled. But her Shirshu ignored her as it continued to walk closer to Sokka.

Sokka turned around and bended over as he farted. "Now Aang" he yelled, and with out further hesitation, Aang did as Sokka said and air bended the wind toward the Shirshu.

The Shirshu began to see things in multitude of colors, until it was unable to see. It then tried to rub its nose franticly, but it was useless. Since the Shirshu was blind it began to jump up and down, knocking off June.

Leena laughed at the sight. She hand never seen anything so humiliating.

She glanced down and walked toward the bridge where she gathered her bow and swords. But before she could finish latching on her swords, she felt an arm around her neck.

"Your coming with me weather you like it or not" June replied as she dragged her backward.

"No I'm not" Leena replied as she kicked her foot over her head, hitting June in the forhead.

June released Leena as she rubbed her forhead.

"You're gonna pay for that" June yelled as she reached for her whip.

Leena quickly twirled out her swords and held them tightly by her sides, as June tried to hit her with her whip.

With the sound of a crack, June's whip wrapped around one of Leena's swords and pulled her forward. But Leena proved persistent as she refused to move forward. With all her strength she pulled back. With her other sword she cut through June's whip. Leena then air bended a gust of wind that pushed her back.

June was having just about enough; she threw down her whip as she ran toward Leena. Leena did the same to her swords as she plunged them into the ground. Right as June reached for Leena, Leena threw back her fist and punched June; knocking her out.

"Whoa, she's good" Sokka replied as she starred at Leena.

"What do you expect, she's the Avatar's guardian" Toph replied.

"You're incredible" Aang replied as he hugged Leena.

Leena walked toward Zuko and Iroh, after she pulled up her swords. She then placed the bow across her chest and latched her sword to the sides of her belt.

"Nice punch" Zuko replied.

"Thanks" she replied as she fixed her belt.

"Where did you get those" Zuko replied as he starred at her weapons.

"My dad" she replied.

"How did you learn to fight with twin sword and a bow" he asked in disbelief.

"Dolls weren't really my thing when I was little" she replied as she fixed her boots.

"Indeed" Iroh replied as the looked at the blades of her swords.

Zuko couldn't believe that she knew how to fight with twin swords, not to mention kick ass. Leena was not like any girl he had met and this made her more irresistible.

Leena walked over to the bridge as she knelt down and picked up Aang's staff.

"Here" she replied as she interrupted his friends.

"Thanks" Aang smiled.

"Guys this is Leena; she's the guardian" he continued.

"I expected her to be older" Sokka whispered. Katara on the other hand elbowed her rude brother and greeted Leena.

"Hi I'm Katara, this is Toph and my brother Sokka" she replied.

"Nice trick with the farting and all" Leena laughed.

"It really is becoming embarrassing to be related to him" Katara replied.

**xXXxXXxXXxXXxXXx**

**_I hope you liked this chapter and don't forget to review. I promis to update soon._**


	16. Chapter 16

_Okay let me get one thing across-Mary Sues, and OC's. _

_-If you don't like reading them, then why did you click on them in the first place? _

_-If you don't like my story, then DON'T READ IT, IT'S THAT SIMPLE. _

_-If you do, then great. _

_-If you're still complaining- GET OVER IT _

_Now that I got that out of the way, let's start- _

**xXXx Chapter 16 xXXx **

****

****

After everyone walked away from the whole incident with June, they began discussing what plans they had next.

Zuko knew what was about to happen; they were going to discuss the arrangements of Leena leaving with them. What Zuko was feeling was indescribable; He felt angry and anxious at the same time.

"Leena, there is another thing…" Aang replied.

"What?"

"I still haven't learned how to fire bend"

"I...I'm also having trouble learning how to regain control over fire. I'm sorry Aang, but I can't teach you." she replied as she lowered her head in shame.

"But you're suppose to know how to do everything" Sokka replied.

"You try remembering how to control every single element and the avatar state" she shot back to Sokka, as her voice rose.

"…" Sokka didn't respond as he became intimidated by Leena.

"If you can't teach me, then who will" Aang asked.

"Not to intrude, but it would be an honor to teach the Avatar" Iroh replied as he walked forward.

"Uncle, what are you doing" Zuko yelled.

"I'm pursuing a path that I believe is right. Besides, I think I'm the only one qualified for the job" Iroh replied to his nephew.

Zuko was furious and steaming hot. How could his uncle betray him and work with the avatar? Yes, he was no longer after Aang, but it felt wrong to assist him, after so many years of searching. He couldn't stand to be near Aang or any of his friends and the thought of being with them, was intolerable.

Zuko gave each of them a repulsive stare, loathing the thought of aiding them. He turned around and walked sternly into the forest, for some space and time to think.

"He just needs some time" Iroh sighed.

"Just great, Zuko is stuck with us. Were all gonna be one big happy family, or get burnt to a crisp" he replied with complete sarcasm to himself.

"Thank you" Aang replied.

"Not at all, and I would also be honored to teach you as well" he replied to Leena.

"That would be great. Thank you" she replied, but her mind suddenly skipped to Zuko. She remembered how he tried to teach her fire bending; he wasn't the best teacher since he lost his temper easily, just like her. But he did manage to teach her to control her fire a little.

"Where do you plan of traveling to next?" Iroh asked.

"Well we really haven't thought about it." Aang replied.

"I think we should return to the eastern air temple. It's safe and it gives Aang and Leena time to prepare. Besides, we left the Earth King with the guru" Katara replied.

"Earth King" Leena replied.

"His name is um…it's um…well that's not important, but he was the king of Ba Sing Se, before Azula plotted her coup." Sokka replied.

"I just don't understand how this could have happened. Ba Sing Se is filled with thousands of people, how did it fall to the hands of a mere girl? How is it possible for such a small nation to conquer most of the continents? Weren't the walls impenetrable?" Leena yelled.

"How do you know so much about Ba Sing Se" Sokka asked as his eyebrows rose.

"I just do" she replied as she was becoming impatient. She didn't want to discus her past life, and have them feel sorry for her. All she wanted to do was return to Ba Sing Se and right the wrongs that had been done.

"Azula impersonated the Kyoshi warriors that were suppose to aid the Earth King " Katara replied.

"She also managed to turn the Dai Lee against the King" Sokka added.

"The Dai Lee have always been loyal and devoted to the grand secretariat and the ruler of Ba Sing Se, it's been that way for hundreds of years." Leena shot back as her voice was beginning to rise.

Now Katara and Toph were wondering the same thing as Sokka; _how did Leena know so much about Ba Sing Se? Who exactly was she three hundred years ago? _

"Azula manipulates and even tortuous others only to advance her own desirers, ignoring her emotions, friends, and family whenever necessary. Her mind is strictly set on war and power." Iroh replied.

"How are we going to end this war, if every city is under the Fire Nation control?" Leena yelled. "We alone stand no chance of winning. If we want to defeat the fire lord and end this war, were gonna need allies." She continued.

"She's right" Sokka replied as he traced his chin. "We need to gather people and form a rebellion against the fire nation."

"But, most of the cities held captive are watched by the fire nation army" Toph replied. "It's not going to be easy to gather up a bunch of people"

"No, but there are people we can recruit, like the people from Omashu we helped escape"

"And Haru and his village" Katara added.

"The village near Mt. Makapu, where Aunt Wu lives" Aang also added.

"See, we already have a list of people. Once we recruit them all we'll have and army of people. Then we can invade the fire nation on the-

"The solar eclipse!" Katara yelled.

"Katara you stole my thunder again" Sokka whined.

"You're right. I'm sorry. Please go ahead." She mocked.

"We can invade the fire nation on the solar eclipse!" Sokka replied dramatically.

"You're a genius Sokka, really" she uttered in sarcasm.

"Solar eclipse?" Leena questioned.

"Right, during a solar eclipse; fire benders lose their ability to bend. Right" he asked as he turned to Iroh.

"Unfortunately, yes we do. How did you know" he asked.

"Long story short-we found it in a library" he replied.

"That's perfect!" Leena replied with a smile. "We can finally end this war"

**xXXxXXxXXxXXxXXx **

"Hmm…." moaned a young girl with short brown hair and blue eyes that fluttered open.

"…what…happened….where am…I" she groaned in a pure weak tone. She roller her head over to her right side as she scanned the empty room. There wasn't much but a pile of neatly folded green clothes and two golden fans lying in the corner of the floor.

"I was beginning to wonder when you'd wake up" a girl with humble green eyes and a genuine smile greeted.

This girl standing above her had a light complexion along with black hair that was tied back. She also wore a strange orange and white kimono.

"You've been in a small coma for two and a half weeks now" she replied.

"Where am I? Who are you? Where did my friends go?" she replied breathlessly as she sat up.

"Calm down, Suki" Song ordered as she eased her back down.

"How do you know my name" she question as she starred up at her.

"I'm Song, and you're in our village hospital. As far as your friends, I sent them home after they recovered. They said that they would return after they informed your village of the incident that happened to you all."

"That's right; we were attacked by that fire nation girl and her friends." She whispered to herself. "I hope appa found Aang"

"I need to go" Suki replied abruptly as she sat up.

"You can't go; you just got up from a two week coma"

"I can't waste any time, I need to find some friends. Now where are we exactly?" Suki asked as she walked over to the pile of clothes.

**xXXxXXxXXxXXxXXx **

"I can't believe this" Zuko yelled as he threw a multitude of fire balls into a small stream. Some how watching the fire evaporate the water eased his rage a little.

He had walked a great distance away from his uncle and the Avatar's little friends. He really didn't have a clue where he was, since he was so furious. He simply followed where ever his feet took him.

There was a small stream and tons of trees that harbored chirping birds, that were starting to irritate him.

He sat down near the edge of the stream and reflected on the discussion early. He scarcely noticed anything as his eyes became fixated on the rushing water.

"What are you glaring at now?"

Zuko jumped into his fighting stance, but he stopped when he saw Leena.

She was standing a few feet back with her hips cocked to one side and her arms crossed over her chest. "I think this is the part where you burn me" she replied.

"What are you doing here" he asked as he lowered his hands.

"I was wondering where you left to" she replied as she walked closer to him.

"I just needed some air" he replied as he turned away and continued to stare at the rushing water.

"Look," she began with a sigh "…traveling with the avatar can't be that bad" she replied with a small smile as she tried to cheer him up.

"I've been searching three years for him" he shot back.

"Okay, you win" she replied in defeat.

"But don't you want to end this war" she replied as she put her hand on his shoulder.

"I…don't know, it's…it's-

"It's okay" Leena finished for him. "I understand" she replied as she sat down near the bank of the steam. Zuko lowered his head and sat next to her. "I know that your father is the key in this war…but he still is your father no matter which way you look at it" she replied as she pulled her knees to her chest. "…deciding which side you're on is a decision only you can make." She finished.

"But I don't know what to do?" he replied as he gave her a solemn stare.

"Some people say that life is a chain of challenges and lessons. Only when we reflect to our past achievements and mistakes, can we wisely choose the next path we will take." Leena replied.

Zuko was still confused about which side of the war he was actually on. He strived endlessly to obtain his honor back from his father, but then there was Leena.

"There's only one voice you need to listen to, it'll help you make the right choice" she replied as she got up and walked into the forest, leaving him to ponder.

"Not even I know what the world holds for me, but I hope he finds his place" Leena thought as she began her walk back toward the gang. She had a feeling deep inside that he would choose to stand by his father and go on with this war.

"Leena, wait"

"Huh" she replied as she turned to see Zuko running to catch up with her.

"I thought you were still deciding" she replied.

"I did" he managed to say as he was fighting to catch his breath.

"And…?" she asked.

"I'm going with you" he replied with a smile.

Leena was speechless and flabbergasted. "What about your honor and your father and your nation" she replied.

"I want to stop Azula" he replied.

"Well that's something we both have in common" she laughed.

"We better get going" Zuko replied as he looked at the setting sun through the tangled tree branches.

"No, I want to see the sun set" she replied as she pulled him toward a clearing where they could see the sun set perfectly over the vast horizon. They watched the sky turn from an orange to a dark purple watching its radiance drifted among the endless sky.

Leena smiled as she took in all the magic that seemed to float around the two. She lowered her hand and held on to Zuko's.

"Thanks for staying with me" she replied to him as she turn to watch the golden orb slip from their eyes as it melted away into darkness.

_The beauty of a sunset tis a splendor to behold... Sometimes the sky's afire with the tints of red and gold...Then other times it's gentle, like a lovers soft embrace... enthralling us in grandeur to be blessed with such a place... How special are these moments that nature lets us see...moments where our spirits will struggle to be free... __These moments, when they find us, bring contented inner peace... Moments that we purge ourselves and give our souls release... __We see how small we really are next to nature's majestic age... It grants us humbling moments when pondering this awesome stage... This is a union, as day couples with the night... A dance of perfect harmony, the joining of darkness with the light... __When these two forces come together they are more united then when apart...we stand to learn so much from this display of divine art... __Embrace the feeling within your heart when nature opens the door...For if you do you will find you are granted so much more... As mother earth prepares for slumber, tis enough to make one pray for the gift of seeing this miracle again another day... _

**xXXxXXxXXxXXxXXx **

Well, I thought I should bring back a couple of characters, so I hope it all came together well. I also found this poem based of Daniel Glick's "the beauty of a sun set" which also helped end this chapter. So I hoped you enjoyed it, and I promise to update soon. And thank you all for reviewing :)


	17. Chapter 17

_Hey to all of you. The original author of this fanfict can't finish this story. She has a lot things going on in school, but I don't so I think I'll finish writing it. When I first read this story, I was a little iffy on the whole OC thing but since there's no way I can change it, I have to continue with it. So just bear with me on this, but I promise to keep something's the way they are. O'Yeah my name's Zoey. _

**xXXx Chapter 17 xXXx**

(Evening at the Eastern Air Temple)

"Now let's try the next set and remember the importance of the breath" Iroh yelled at his knew apprentices.

Aang slowly inhaled the still mountain air and exhaled, allowing his body to become plagued with warmth. He could sense the fire fueling within him as it flowed throughout his veins. Once he felt sure he was ready, he moved his arms swiftly through the air releasing a continuous flow of fire that swayed in the air. He then shot fire balls from the fists of his hands into the open air.

"Very impressive" Iroh replied as he nodded in approval.

"Now your turn" he replied as he turned to Leena.

Leena closed her eyes as she began to concentrate on her breathing technique. _Okay, inhale deeply and feel the fire flow within me_, she repeated endlessly to herself. She took one more breath and cut her hand through the air releasing a rage of fire forward. As she opened her eyes she was stunned to see a long chain that branched off into many smaller whips of fire that swayed in the air. She couldn't help but feel overwhelmed at her achievement.

"Excellent and…and-" Iroh began as he lost track of what he was saying when he paused to sniff the sweet air. The alluring aroma of simmering jasmine tea seemed to grasp his attention away from his teaching. He turned from Aang and Leena as he glanced over at the tempting tea pot next to their training area. "…and I think that's enough for today" he replied as he quickly walked over to fire.

Leena and Aang both agreed not to begin training in the avatar state until they learned fire bending efficiently. Instead they had been training endlessly with Iroh for two exhausting weeks, waking up each morning at the crack of dawn and finishing by dust. Each day they practiced Iroh's crucial steps, improving immensely with each passing day.

Seeing how Aang and Leena required as much training as possible with little intrusion, Sokka, Katara and Toph left on appa to discus their upraising plans with Hakoda. The Earth king and his pet bear Bosco also accompanied the group, hoping to convince as many people as possible to join the rebellion against the fire nation. It was also a chance for Katara and Sokka to reunite once again with their father making up for stolen time, promising to return in a week.

Aang and Leena weren't the only ones making preparations; Zuko had been worn out from his very own training. He practiced continuously, away from his uncles teaching, where he found solitude. He spent his time perfecting each vital skill in his bending and swordsmanship; hoping to rise against his sister. Leena also helped him occasionally learn how to bend lighting. She had to admit he was getting better at it each day.

As for guru Pathik, he spent his time observing Iroh's lessons and Zuko's training from a distance. He also studied Aang and Leena, making observation of their power and proficiency.

"So…how many more days till your friends come back" Leena asked Aang as she petted momo.

"They should be back in a couple more days" he replied as he starred into the fire.

"Would you both like some tea" Iroh asked as he poured his cup.

"Yes please" they both answered.

"Ah, I see you are back. Would you like some tea?" Iroh asked Zuko as he walked near them, with an exhausted face.

"No" he answered as he took a seat between Leena and Iroh, making sure he was a distance away from the avatar. Things between Aang and Zuko had not changed since they had become allies. Zuko kept his distance away from the gang and so did Aang and his friends. Neither of them made eye contact and hardly any words between the two were spoken. Aang would occasionally try to make conversation with Zuko, but he always got the same silence from him every time.

"Uncle, I need you to be my opponent, so I can practice fighting someone other than the wind" Zuko replied in a low voice, only for Iroh to hear.

Iroh traced his chin for a couple of seconds, before he looked up with a smile. "So…I noticed before you had twin swords" Iroh began as he looked at Leena.

"They're gifts from my father" Leena replied.

"Those are wired gifts for a girl" Aang replied as he gave her an odd stare.

"I was an unusual daughter" she smiled.

"Leena will be your opponent" Iroh interrupted with a smile.

Leena chocked on her tea at Iroh's suggestion.

"I can't fight her" Zuko emphasized as he yelled out.

"Why, because I'm a girl" she yelled back.

"Yes" he blurted out. "Besides it would be unfair"

"What's unfair" she asked as she narrowed her gray eyes.

Aang looked back and forth at the two. He didn't know whether to laugh or end the dispute between them. Iroh on the other hand smiled to himself at what he had created.

"You haven't had the time to practice against me" Zuko rambled on.

"Oh, I think I'll manage just fine against you" she replied as she gave him a deadly glare. Leena hated men's ego's, there was no simpler way to put it.

"Fine" he yelled back

"Great" she yelled in sarcasm.

They both turned away from each other and crossed their arms as they gave out an angry sigh of air. They were both stubborn and hardheaded, when it came to proving a point.

"Well I guess it's settled, you'll spar each other first thing in the morning" Iroh replied with a smile at the two.

"Can't wait" Leena replied.

"Me neither" Zuko added.

"This won't end well" Aang replied to himself as he starred at the two.

**xXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXx **

Surprisingly Hakoda and his small fleet of ships hadn't left Chameleon Bay; where they had been cutting off fire nation ships to Ba Sing Se. Sokka, Katara, Toph and Hakoda were all seated in a small blue tent discussing matters.

"I'm surprised you're still here. Why haven't you moved from Chameleon Bay?" Sokka asked.

"We were but more and more fire nation ships started appearing" Hakoda replied. "It must be Azula." Sokka cut in. "The fire nation princess?" Hakoda replied. "Yeah…she must be the reason for all this" he replied as he gave a hard stare. "She's probably recruiting more fire nation soldiers to hold down Ba Sing Se" he replied. "When did all this happened" Hakoda asked. "Right after I left here" he replied.

"And the Earth King?" Hakoda asked. "He's here" Katara replied. "What!" he replied with widened eyes. "Yeah, we rescued him and now he's with us" Toph replied. "Well bring him in" Hakoda replied. "He said his bear needed exercising." Katara replied.

"He has a bear" he replied. "Yeah" they all answered. "You must mean a gopher-bear" Hakoda replied. "No, just bear" Katara replied slowly. "He's just a huge fur ball" Toph bluntly replied. "Bizarre" Hakoda replied. "Yup" they all agreed.

"Dad, the Earth King is a little sensitive about Ba Sing Se being controlled. He just found out about the war going on, and how he has been betrayed by his own Grand Secretariat. So try not to mention it that much" Katara warned. "I see" he replied.

"One more thing," Katara continued. "Yes" Hakoda replied. "Iroh the fire nation general is traveling with us and-"

"What!" their father cried out before she could finish. "What are you doing traveling with him, he's part of the fire nation" he yelled. "Dad, he saved us and he also helped save the moon sprit from Zhao, the fire nation commander in the North Pole. Dad we can trust him" she finished as she placed a reassuring hand on her fathers shoulder.

"Zuko is also traveling with us" Toph finished. "The banished prince!" Hakoda continued to yell. "What are you thinking?"

"Don't worry, he's okay. He mostly keeps to himself" Katara replied.

How could their father not worry when his only two children were traveling with wanted fugitives from the fire nation royal court?

"The earth King's here and so is Bosco" Toph interrupted as she sensed their friends' vibrations outside the tent. "Bring him in" Hakoda instructed Sokka.

"Hello" the Earth King greeted as he and Bosco sat near the center of the circle.

"It is an honor to meet you" Hakoda bowed in respect.

"I've heard from your children that you are in charge of this fleet that has been stopping the fire nation ships from docking in Ba Sing Se" the king replied. "You heard correct" Hakoda replied with a proud smile. "Well it is me who should be thanking you" he replied.

"I can't believe I was blind to this war" the king continued. "But your son has a most impressive plan to invade them with" he replied as he smiled to Sokka. "He does?" Hakoda replied as he raised an eyebrow. "Yes, he has discovered a vital weak point to destroy them" the king went on. "Sokka why didn't you tell me?" Hakoda asked. "I was getting to that" he replied.

"Aang found out that there's a comet coming this summer that will give the fire benders unbelievable power; they'll be unstoppable. And with that power, fire lord Ozai will end this war once and for all. But we found their weakness" Sokka replied with a smirk. "Before the comet comes there's an opportunity for us to invade them on the solar eclipse" he replied.

"What does a solar eclipse have to do with this?" Hakoda asked. "The sun fuels their bending, but with it being blocked by the moon they'll be powerless. This is the day we need to invade them"

"Katara don't even think about it" Sokka warned his sister as he saw her about to take away his thunder.

"The Day of Black Sun" he replied dramatically.

"I have to say, he's getting pretty good reciting it" Katara whispered to Toph.

**xXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXx **

The sky was still a pale blue as it awaited for the sun's rays to pierce thought it. Leena had awoken early and sat on the round circular platform; where the guru once sat. She was still furious with Zuko and today she was going to crush his ego and prove to him that a she could bet him.

Iroh and Aang got out of their tents seconds after one another and walked toward Leena. Zuko walked behind with a solemn stare, wearing his green robe with two swords tied to his back.

Leena stood up and faced them as well. Her hair was put up allowing her silver locks to sway around her shoulders. She also wore her dark blue robe above her black pants along with her white boots that came up to knees. She stood in front of the raising sun ready and fit for combat as the wind dangled her two swords.

Zuko stood in the opposite direction facing her. He pulled his swords to his sides and faced Leena with a serious face, ready for battle.

Iroh and Aang seated themselves a distance away, to where Iroh already had a pot of tea simmering.

"Do you think she'll be alright" Aang asked Iroh as he looked at Leena. "Don't let her kind personality blind you to who she really is" Iroh replied in his wise voice. "What?" Aang asked in confusion. "Underneath that smile is a fierce fighter" he replied.

"I won't go easy on you because you're a girl" Zuko replied as he narrowed his amber eyes.

"I'll remember to do the same" Leena teased.

"Remember-No Bending Allowed. Now, are you both ready" Iroh's voice shouted out.

"Ready" they both yelled.

"Begin"

At once Zuko ran towards Leena with swords by his sides. Leena however stood still and didn't bother to move. It looked as though she was uninterested. "What is she doing" Aang yelled. "I'm pretty sure she has a plan" Iroh replied. "…or at least I hope." Whatever she was doing, it was making Zuko furious.

Leena waited till Zuko was just the right distance away before she ran towards him. Once she was close, she lifted one arm in the air and set in down on Zuko's head as she flipped over him, landing behind him. She then spun one leg underneath his, and made him trip forward. It took Zuko a second to realize what she had just done, seeing that it all happened so fast.

"I wasn't expecting that" Aang replied. "A difficult kind to beat" Iroh replied.

Zuko turned over and looked at the smiling Leena with a glare. He flipped himself up and pulled his swords up. Leena was the first to move as she came at him with her twin swords. Zuko was able to block all her skillful attacks, but he occasionally got nicked by her blades. Iroh couldn't help but flinch at all his nephew's injuries.

"Go Leena!" Aang cheered.

"Huh?" she replied as she glanced over at Aang. This was a deadly mistake on Leena's side, as Zuko saw this as an open opportunity to strike. But Leena realized what she did and pushed him back, barely missing his blow. She then did several back flips; getting a distance away to regain herself. She had to confess that Zuko was a rather talented sword fighter.

They gave each other a defiant stare before running forward with swords by their sides. As they both came at each other, sparks flew between their clashing swords. After an immense flow of attacks and blocks from one another, they separated as they wheezed for air. Leena had got cut a few times by Zuko on her forearm and he also had a few scratches on his shoulders. The spar between them had lasted well over an hour, and they where starting to get tired.

Zuko rubbed the sweat from his forehead before he raged forward. He blocked several of her attacks until they were locked up; both of them had their blades crossed against each other. Leena tried to push him forward but her frail body was becoming drained of strength. Zuko noticed this and pressed her onward until she fell back, landing on the ground. He also fell forward, making sure she did not get lose from his grip.

"You're a stubborn queen" he replied as he hovered over her.

"You're a hardheaded prince" she argued back.

Zuko stabbed both of his swords into the sleeves of Leena's robes, making her unable to move from the ground. He then stood up and mocked her with a smile, making Leena become irritated. He then turned his back and walked toward Iroh. This time Zuko was at fault for forgetting that Leena had two swords left in her movable hands. Leena however didn't argue at the chance to break free from her robe, with the little movement she could do.

"Okay, Uncle I win" he replied.

"Define win" Leena yelled.

Zuko spun his head around as he looked at Leena. She was wearing her bathing suit top that was made from many white cloths wrapped around her chest; revealing her toned abs. Zuko was now sword less as he saw his weapons pinned to the ground behind Leena.

Iroh slapped his head at his nephew's mistake. "He should have never turned his back" he replied.

"I'll make this fair for you" Leena replied to Zuko. "…I won't use my swords against you" she replied as she stabbed her swords to the ground.

"What is she doing" Aang yelled. "She could have easily won" he continued as he looked on.

"It makes no difference to me" Zuko replied. Actually he was relived that she agreed to fight without her swords. He couldn't image fighting sword less against her two blades.

They both took a breath before they ran at each other and began attacking and blocking each others blows. Leena was able to doge all of Zuko's attacks, but she was getting tired. Zuko attempted to punch Leena, but she caught his fist in midair and twisted his arm back, making him howl in pain. When Zuko couldn't take it anymore he used his other arm to pull Leena forward making them both plummet to the ground. Iroh and Aang watched the display of the two rolling back and forth on the ground trying to get a hit at one another.

Once Zuko was on top of Leena he grabbed both of her arms and pulled them above her head. His head was just inches away from hers and she could hear his every breath. "That's it" she yelled to herself. Leena closed her eyes and braced herself for what she was going to do next. With one swift movement, she head-butted Zuko, making him yell in pain.

"What the hell was that" Zuko yelled as he rubbed his head. But before he could get an answer Leena knocked him down, putting all her weight on his shoulders and chest. She then aimed to hit the bridge of his nose, but stopped her fist in midair; just centimeters away from his sweating face.

"Is it still unfair" Leena managed to say after each breath of air she took, as she glared at Zuko. Leena had to confess that she enjoyed having this much power of him.

"It seems we have a victor" Iroh yelled as he got up and walked toward the two. Leena glanced at Zuko once more before she stood up and walked toward Aang.

**xXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXx **

"So what do you think?" Sokka replied as he waited for his father's opinion on his plan. He told his father not only about the solar eclipse, but also about the people he planned to gather to start a rebellion.

"That's very impressive" he concluded. "But where do you plan putting these people once you have their support?" he asked.

"I was hopping you'd come up with that part" he nervously laughed to his father. "Hey I figured out all the other stuff" he comically replied.

"Is there a place in the earth nation where you are welcomed? A place unoccupied by fire nation soldiers?"

"The Kyoshi Island" Sokka blurted out. "Sokka, it would be difficult getting a number of people to an Island. Besides, we need a base camp near the fire nation." Their father replied.

"Well, there is the village where we met Aunt Wu" Katara replied.

"NO, not her!" Sokka whined.

"What's the matter with him?" Toph asked Katara. "Sokka doesn't like her because she predicts the future. His future is going to be filled with struggles and anguish, most caused by him" she whispered.

"You just want to her to read your fortune, Katara" Sokka replied.

"Nooo" she lied.

"It's located near Mount Makapu, and it's close to the fire nation. It's perfect" Katara added.

"Anywhere but there" Sokka continued to protest.

"Mount Makapu it is then" Hakoda replied.

**xXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXx**

The rest of the evening went on with Iroh's lessons; Leena and Aang practiced while Zuko watch behind his uncle. Iroh encouraged Zuko to participate telling him it would do him some good, but he refused to join in. Aang couldn't help but feel the weird vibes between Leena and Zuko. Both of them were still livid with each other as they refused to acknowledge one another's existence; making no eye contact whatsoever.

"Before we end our lesson today, we are going to simulate a strand of fire between each other. This is to test your ability to control the fire within you. Zuko you will be needed for this, seeing as we have an odd number" Iroh replied.

"Why don't you let the two of them be partners" he replied in an irritated tone. "Because they are novices at this step" he replied. "Fine" he growled.

"Zuko, you are Leena's partner, which leaves Aang and I" he replied as he walked away from the two angry teens with a smile. Somehow Iroh knew exactly what to do to make him annoyed.

"Okay, now bend a chain of fire between you two and try to attain its power" Iroh replied. He then turned to Aang and cast out a chain of fire himself.

Zuko walked towards Leena and pulled his sleeves up as he readied himself to bend. Leena was still in her top since her robe was ripped, but that didn't seem to bother her as she ignited her fist and walked toward him. The two didn't speak the whole time as they surged out a fiery orange glow between the palms of their hands.

"She's so infuriating" Zuko yelled to himself as he continued to look at his silver haired partner. "He's such a sore loser" she replied as she looked at his scarred face.

Zuko and Leena challenged each other as they refused to look away from one another. It was a battle between crystal gray eyes and golden amber orbs. Iroh and Aang couldn't help but look at the two with a nervous face. They were both giving each other glares that could kill.

As if the eye starring wasn't enough for the two, they began testing each other as they continued to rage on surges of fire back and forth. Once a wave of fire reached Zuko's palms, he heaved a wave of fire with much more strength than before; making Leena step back a couple of feet. "So, that's how it's going to be" she whispered. Leena pushed forth a much larger wave that made Zuko lose his footing. Leena then gave him an innocent, making it look as though she did nothing.

Zuko narrowed his golden eyes on to hers as she smiled back, mocking him. The battle of the surges of fire between the two went on for well over five minutes until they were both pushed to far. Zuko gather all the fire he could in his arms as he pushed if forward, but he didn't know that Leena had already done the same. When the two waves a fire clashed against each other it created an intensity so great, it sent the two teens soaring back.

"You idiot" Leena yelled as she got up from the hard ground and stormed toward Zuko. "You're one to talk" he replied as he raged on toward her.

Aang and Iroh both laughed as they starred at the bickering pair. Both of them were covered in soot and their hair was blown way out of proportion as it stuck out in many directions. Leena's silver hair was now an ebony black and Zuko's scar was hardly visible under the layers soot.

"Can't you control your fire" she yelled. "Can't you" he argued back. "You're so irritating!" Leena continued to argue. "Well you're infuriating!" he shot back. "Yeah, well your so-so-so-"Leena could hardly speak as she was becoming angrier by the second. Instead of finishing her sentence, she stomped her foot down creating a small earthquake. The force of the earthquake not only made Zuko fall; it made both Iroh and Aang fall face forward. Leena then stormed off whispering things underneath her breath as she walked into the woods.

"She defiantly mad" Aang replied as he helped Iroh up. "She's going to pay for that" Zuko yelled as he got up and rushed after her. "Nephew it would be wise not to follow her" Iroh informed. "And why not" Zuko yelled. "Women tend to…they tend to…how should I put this?" he replied as he scratched his gray head. "…well they get **angrier**" he emphasized. "I don't care" he replied as he continued to follow after Leena.

"Should we do something" Aang asked Iroh. "I warned him. By the way were did you get that remarkable robe" he asked changing the subject.

"I don't care whether she is a queen" he muttered to himself as he followed her foot prints. Zuko walked for a great period of time before he found himself near the opening of a partially destroyed shrine (where the guru and Aang talked). "Now where did she go" he asked himself as he looked around for a trace of silver between the crumbling buildings. He began to walk deeper into the shrine until he found a multitude of waterfalls. As he scanned the mossy area, he stopped as he spotted Leena. She was knelling next to a pool of water washing the soot from her hair and face.

"I'm not finished with you" Zuko yelled as he jumped down next to her. "Well I'm finished with you" she shot back as she continued to wash off. "No one treats me like a peasant" Zuko yelled. Leena stopped what she was doing and stood up to face him. "Well I guess that changed today" she smiled.

"That's it" he yelled as he stood in his fighting stance. Leena did the same as well. Zuko was the first to blast fire at her, but Leena deflected it with her enormous fire whips. "You're a quick learner" he replied. "I'm sorry I can't say the same to you" she smirked. Zuko clenched his teeth at her remark and ranted on.

Once the quarrel between them intensified, Leena sent a boulder toward Zuko; knocking him down. "Crap, I hit him too hard" Leena replied as she ran toward his motionless body. Zuko was lying in a small pool of water unconscious. "Well he deserved it" Leena replied as she looked at him.

Leena kneeled down and checked his injuries; surprisingly he only had a small gash above his eyebrow. She raised her hand to examine the wound but Zuko's hand stopped it, as he opened his eyes. "I've gottcha" replied as he pinned her down and hovered over her once again.

"You're still a stubborn queen" he replied over her.

"You're still a hardheaded prince" she bickered back.

Moments between them passed as they glared at each other; the only thing that could be heard was their gasp for air. But it all ended when Leena began to laugh uncontrollable, underneath Zuko. All he could do was stare at her oddly. "What's so funny" he yelled. "You" she laughed. "Huh?" he mumbled. "You falling on your face earlier" she laughed.

Leena quit struggling against his grip over her body, and looked up at his amber eyes. As they continued to gape into each eyes, Leena did the most spontaneous thing she could think of; she kissed him. Zuko was stunned at her impulsiveness, as he stared wide-eyed at her, but it felt so right to kiss her. He released his grip over her hands and allowed her to cross her arms around his neck as they continued. Time stop as they both became lost in each other. You couldn't tell they had been arguing all day from the way they held each other. Nothing seemed to matter.

They didn't agree on much and they challenged each other a lot...But in spite of their differences, they had one important thing in common, they were crazy about each other.

**xXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXx **

"Your highness" Long Feng interrupted. Azula was inside the war room over looking the enormous map that held their world. It was covered with small red stone markers, representing fire nation units. "What is it" Azula replied. "The new fire nation soldiers have docked" he finished. "Excellent" she smiled.

"Azula that girl is back" Ty Lee replied in her usual cheerful voice as she walked into the war chambers. "What are you talking about" she replied. "That June girl" Mai replied.

"Does she have the girl" she quickly asked. "Nope" Ty Lee replied. "Send her in" Azula demanded.

Walking though the massive doors came June, who had a rather noticeable black eye. She was also accompanied by two members of the Dai Li, making sure she was guarded at all times. "So you come to me empty handed" Azula replied as she crossed her arms and sighed. "How disappointing"

"I found her with more people than just the prince and his uncle" June replied with a smug look. "She's with the avatar and his friend's as well"

"How interesting" Azula smiled.

"I would have never guessed Zuko would stoop so low as allying himself with the Avatar." She continued. "Things are beginning to get very interesting indeed."

"Who exactly is she?" June asked. "I've never seen someone who could bend more than one element, accept the Avatar. And what's with the silver hair?"

"Long Feng" Azula shot out. "Yes" he obediently answered. "What do you know of this?" she asked as her amber eyes narrowed on his. "Not much, except three hundred years ago there was a silver haired queen who ruled this very city"

"Really" Azula replied. "Is there a picture of her in this palace?" she continued as she raised an eyebrow. "All the royal families are painted and put up in the library" he replied. "Take me there" she instructed. "Very well, your highness"

Long Feng did as Azula instructed and took her and everyone else to the library. The library was an enormous chamber filled with thousands of books everywhere. It was also filled with statues of important generals and Kings. Long Feng continued to walked head of every once else, until they found themselves in a long hallway filled with ancient paintings. "Here we are" Long Feng replied as he stopped in front of a large painting taller then him. In front of him stood a painted of a young girl seated in the throne chair with a golden crown upon her silver head.

"That's her" Ty Lee blurted out. "Who is she" Azula ordered. Long Feng steeped closer and read the description engraved next to the painting.

_"Queen Leena daughter of King Jin and Queen Akira" Long Feng read. "It says her father was murdered in a raid against the Kingdom. Once she was announced Queen, her sister poisoned her making her die at the age of seventeen." He finished. _

"Tell me, how is it possible to be alive after being dead for three hundred years" Azula asked.

"It's not" He bluntly replied "…however, when I was just a boy my grandfather would tell me stories of the avatar's guardian. She comes when the avatar needs her guidance. She's exceptionally powerful, and she's the Avatar's second life" Long Feng replied.

"A guardian" Azula replied. "How perfect"

"I need to write to my father" she broke out as she walked back to the war chambers. "Long Feng, ready our mounts"

"I'm sending for your family to take charge of Ba Sing Se while were gone" Azula replied to Ty Lee.

"And you're coming with us" she pointed to June.

"Azula where are we going" Ty Lee asked as she followed her.

"I guess if you want something done right, you have to do it yourself" she replied as she quicken her pace.

**xXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXx **

_I hoped you liked the first chapter I have ever written in my life. O'Yeah does anyone know what the Earth King's real name is? It's getting pretty annoying putting earth king every time I have to mention him. If you don't then that's OK. Anyways Thanxs for reading _


	18. Chapter 18

_Man it's been a while since I've updated. Right, this is my second chapter I have written since I have taken over this fanfict. Okay, let me forewarn you all that this is a very very long chapter. To be precise it is exactly eleven thousand three hundred and forty four words. Yeah, I know I should have broken it apart into two chapters or even three, but I don't feel like doing it. Besides, it took me two months to write it and the next chapter is already started. So if you complain to me about it being long, suck it up cuz I don't care; besides all you do at this website is read, so deal with it. For all you of who want to continue and read this story go right ahead. _

**xXXx Chapter 18 xXXx**

Katara, Toph, Sokka, the Earth King, and Basco had traveled to Tyro's village, where they met Haru and freed the captured earth benders. This was the first stop they took in their plan to gather followers.

"So what's your answer?" The Earth King asked. "I can't say no to someone who saved me and son" he pointed out as he looked to Katara. "Besides the plan's genius" Tyro complemented.

"YES!!!!" The trio yelled in joy of their first allies. "I can't believe this" Katara yelled in excitement as she jumped up and down with gang. "Neither can I, he said my plan's genius" Sokka cried. Katara slapped her head at how dense her brother could be.

"Thanks to you guys we finally got our courage back and saved our village from the grasp of the fire nation soldiers. Once we gave them a piece of our mind, they have ceased to show their faces around here." Tyro exclaimed with a proud smile. "By the way, where is your bald-headed friend?"

"Oh, you mean Aang. He's training right now with his new teachers" Katara replied with a small smile. She actually was worried about leaving Aang with Zuko, but she knew nothing would happen to him since Leena and Iroh were there. But she was also worried about their 'family' being separated; the last time they were apart from each other she was captured and so was everyone else.

"It would be an honor if you guys stayed in our village tonight" Tyro replied. "Besides when are we going to ever see the Earth King in our village again" he joked.

"I don't know we really should be going" Sokka replied as she looked at the falling night sky.

"We're going to have a huge feast" Tyro added. "Did you say feast" Sokka paused as he imagined a table filled with tall towering dishes and all the foods he could think of. "Sokka you mind closing your mouth, you're drooling all over the side of your face and it's kind of embarrassing." Katara replied to her dazed brother.

"I can't say no to that" Sokka replied in a nonchalant matter. "What were you thinking **Katara**? We can't leave that would be rude, after all the preparations they've made" he quickly replied. "Oh no, what was I thinking" she sarcastically replied to her brother.

"I can't wait to tell Haru" Tyro replied. "How is Haru?" Katara asked. "He's well and bending more than ever" he proudly smiled.

After eating the great feast Tyro's village prepared for their guest, Sokka was unable to walk since he had stuffed his face with anything edible in sight. Katara and Toph finally had the chance to talk to Haru, while the King was showered with people praising him for his kindness.

For the next couple days they set out to find the other villages they had helped which reluctantly agreed to join in the upraising. They had traveled for almost a week until they had finally arrived at Mount Makapu (_Aunt Woo's village_) where they discussed their plans once again.

As they walked toward the village, they were greeted by fellow villagers who thanked them for saving their city during the volcanic eruption. They were also stopped when villagers recognized the king.

"Hello, Aunt Woo is expecting you" Meng (_Aunt Woo's assistant_) replied to them. "She's good" Katara complimented. Once they were seated in the room filled with pillows, a girl came running out with a smile across her face. "I remember my first time hearing my fortune" Katara replied. "I can't believe were here again, in this house of nonsense" Sokka whispered to Katara, who in turn elbowed him in the gut. "Ouch" he whined as he rubbed his stomach. A few minutes later Aunt Woo walked in with a smile on her face. "I knew you were coming" Aunt Woo replied to the gang. Sokka however crossed his arms and whispered to himself how wrong she was.

"What is it you all want to tell me" She asked.

"Go on Sokka, tell her" Katara egged on. "She should already know" he sarcastically whispered to his sister. "Just tell her" Katara yelled with an annoyed face. "Fine" he sighed as he began explaining what had happened since he had seen her last.

"…and that's our plan" he finished. "…so do you agree to help us in our quest" the king asked as he petted Basco. "This is a very hard decision even for me to answer. If I do help you then I'm risking our village safety. We could be discovered by fire benders who would have no mercy on us. And if I don't help you…then I am turning down the only hope we have left in this world" she softly whispered.

With a deep thoughtful stare she replied. "Of course we will help you."

The next morning they thanked everyone and said their goodbyes as they headed back to the eastern air temple, to reunite with their friends. "I'm glade were going back to see Aang" Katara replied as they rode on appa. "Yeah it's been a while" Toph replied. "Maybe he's already mastered fire bending and the Avatar state" Sokka replied as he held out his map. "Maybe" Katara whispered. "Who is that girl with the silver hair" the King asked. "Her name is Leena and all we know is that she's Aang's guardian" Katara replied. "Actually we hardly know anything about her and her past" Sokka cut in. "I wonder if she's hiding something?" he continued. "Or maybe we haven't asked the right questions" Katara replied as she pulled up her knees.

**xXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXx**

"Great, another tear" Leena sighed as she examined another umpteenth new hole she had found in her dark blue robe. Since they practiced all day, their clothes were becoming tattered and Leena was in desperate need of new clothes, as was Zuko. "Now what I'm I suppose to wear? My other robe had two holes cut through the selves by you" she blamed. "Quit whining and watch me" Zuko replied as he waved his arms in the air. It was midday back in the Eastern Air Temple and the bickering between two teenagers could be heard in a small meadow not far from camp.

"Fine" she yelled as she crossed her arms and sat on a soft patch of green grass. For the past couple days the two had become inseparable: practicing together, sparing each other constantly, and of course arguing.

Zuko was determined to get another blast out, so he closed his eyes and pushed all his thoughts out of his mind. He then waved his arms in the same circular motion he had seen his uncle and Leena do countless times. When he felt the tips of his fingers tingling he smiled to himself as he knew it was the static erupting from without him. Once he was ready he quickly pointed his two fingers into the open air and blasted out an eye-blinding electricity creating a loud thunder. "You did it" Leena smiled as she clapped her hands.

(_Later on that afternoon_)

The sound of birds chirping and the wind breezing by could be heard among the three figures standing motionless on the round platform. "I am proud to say both of you are beyond basic fire bending tactics and skills. You're fast learners and have displayed a great amount of talent and uniqueness in our own bending style." Iroh praised. "I believe it is time for your own training to begin" Iroh happily smiled to his pupils.

"Thank you" they both thanked with a bow and a mile wide grin. "So…I guess it's time we start our training" Leena replied to Aang. "I guess" he wearily replied, not looking forward to it. "How about we take the rest of the day off and start training first thing in the morning" Leena suggested, as she too was not looking forward to an extensive teaching session. "Sounds great to me" Aang smiled as he darted off on his air scooter chasing momo.

Leena's eyes then wondered to Iroh, who happened to be sitting down around the fire pit they had come acquainted to. He was sitting on one of the three logs 0f wood surrounding the pit, humming a tune he made up as he waited for his simmering tea to settle along with some dumplings he made. Leena smiled at how captivated the delectable taste of tea could make him. Her eye's then wondered to the empty seat next to Iroh where it was usually filled by Zuko, but he was no where to be seen. She figured he was probably fire bending in his own privacy. So she walked on to her tent where she picked up her bow and arrow case, and drifted into the forest past the destroyed shrine.

The lush greenery she walked through consisted of large tress whose branches soared high above the earth where they were filled with twittering birds and animals. "Almost there" she chanted to herself as she continued along the path. Once she moved some branches out of her way, she realized she was standing at the opening of her training area. She found this peaceful serenity when she lost her way after washing up, and it happened to be the best mistake she had made so far. Well to be honest "training area" is a bit of an exaggeration, in fact she mostly lounged around the patch of soft green grass and watched the sky turn from its brilliant blue to the glowing orange and snaked on food. Sometimes training did go on in rare occasions where she would actually practice with her bow. When she did practice she aimed her arrows to trees that had soot circles embedded in their bark. Leena of course had created these burnt marks in hopes her aiming would be flawless.

Today seemed like a perfect day to work a little more on her aiming since the wind was calm and there were no distractions in sight. When Leena had found her peaceful serenity her first priority was to make arrows in replacement of the ones she has used. It was not a happy time making arrows. She never realized how hard it could be and not to mention the immense amount of splinters she pulled form her fingers each day.

Leena walked to the furthest corner and plucked an arrow from her case. Her fingers gradually pulled the thick cord and her other hand steadied the arrow, while her eyes focused on her target. Just as she was about to release her arrow a voice came up behind her.

"What are you doing?"

Leena gave a devastated look as she watched her arrow fly off into the distance. "Aang, what are you doing here?" she asked as one of her eyes twitched in irritation. "I'm board" he complained. "How did you find me?" she continued to ask. "I flew around on my staff, until I spotted a silver dot" he smiled. Leena had to admit she was kind of tired of her obvious hair, it was hard to have some alone time especially when she was the only girl there. "Well can you go find my arrow" she asked as she readied herself another arrow. "Sure" he cheerfully replied. This time Leena focused even harder than before and when she released her grip, she smiled at the arrow embedded into the center of the soot mark. "Here I found it" Aang replied as he handed her the thin piece of wood. "Well I think that's enough for today" she sighed. "But you only shot one"—"Two" she corrected. "Two arrows" Aang replied as he looked at her with a confused face. "Two's good enough, besides I can't focus when you're watching me" she added. So the rest of the day Aang talked to Leena about his life; from the very beginning one hundred years ago to the day when he met Katara and Sokka. He then told her about all the people he had met on their adventure. The friends and enemies he had made along the way.

"It's strange now that Zuko's on our side" Aang finished. "Maybe he finally figured out that life is about trusting your feelings and taking chances, losing and finding happiness, learning from the past, and realizing people really can change." Leena replied with a small smile.

**xXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXX**

The trio of girls had been traveling in one of their fire nation machines while June rode on her shirshu. They had been traveling for about three days, trying to find the scent of the Avatar and his guardian. Azula was determined to have Leena: her power was beyond belief and she would indeed make an excellent prize to her father.

"Where exactly is the eastern air temple" Mai asked as she scanned her finger nails. "Yeah and how did you know to come to the eastern air temple" Ty lee asked. "Long Feng intercepted letters for the Avatar and his friends." Azula replied with a calm voice as she inspected the dials. "I guess that Long Feng guy did come in handy" Ty Lee replied while she balanced herself in a handstand.

"Has your pet picked up the scent yet?" Azula asked as she lifted up the lid to the outer world. "Not yet, it'll be a days worth of traveling before he picks up the scent, then it will be smooth sailing from then." June replied as she narrowed her eyes to Azula.

June loathed the thought of being ordered around but she knew if she didn't follow through with this spoiled rotten princess then her life could be on the line. Everything about Azula irritated her especially her slyness and ability to manipulate people. She was beginning to think Zuko was better.

**xXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXx**

"Aang…Aang get up" Leena whispered. "Huh" he muttered as he flickered his eyes only to see Leena's face above his. "What are you doing, its way to early" he mumbled as she rubbed his grey eyes. Leena was inside Aang's tent hovering over him. "Come on" she urged trying to get him up for their first day of training. "I'm going" he managed to say as he put on his shirt. "Leena!" Aang yelled as he looked outside his tent. "The sun isn't even up" he whined. "Even better, well have more time to practice" she smiled. "Great" Aang unenthusiastically replied. "Come on we have to get there" she replied as she grabbed his arm and led him forward to the destroyed shrine where they climbed to the tallest spire.

"Aang have you opened all the charkas stages?" she asked as she circled around her pupil. "Yeah" he nervously replied. "What's wrong" she asked as she glared at him. "Nothing, nothing I'm fine, never been better" he nervously laughed. "You're lying" she straightforwardly replied. "No I'm not." "Yes you are, I can tell. You're hands are fidgeting and you seem out of breath." She inspected. "Okay" he replied. "Last time I tried to open the last chakra I didn't even save anyone. Instead Azula shot me with lighting" he slowly replied as he reviled his back. The large burn mark had managed to disappear leaving only a small scar in the center of his back thanks to Katara's healing powers. "Aang how did you manage to make it alive" Leena asked in shock. "I guess I'm one of the lucky ones" he smiled.

"You must have had a hard time opening the last chakras" Leena replied as she seated herself next to Aang. "How did you know?" he asked. "Because I had the same problem."

"No matter how hard I tried I just couldn't let go completely" she whispered. "I couldn't understand why I had to let go of something so precious. I thought my attachments made me stronger and gave me a reason to protect the things and people I loved most. I believed that those special bonds you shared with something or someone were the most precious and fragile gift we were given. The thought of letting go was impossible"

"That's how I feel" Aang replied as he looked at the rising sun rays

"After awhile you'll learned that letting go is the hardest obstacle you will ever have to face but in the end it makes you realize what amazing gifts you were given" she whispered as she pulled her keens close to her body. "Aang to let go isn't to forget, or ignore. It doesn't leave feelings of anger, jealousy, or regret. Letting go isn't about winning or losing. It's also not blocking away memories or thinking sad thoughts and, it's not about giving in or giving up…To let go is to cherish the memories, but to overcome and move on. It is having an open mind and confidence in the future. Letting go is learning, experiencing and growing. Letting go is having the courage to accept change, and the strength to keep moving. To let go is to be thankful for the experiences that made you laugh, made you cry, and made you grow. It's about all that you have, all that you had, and all that you will soon gain. It is realizing that the heart can sometimes be the most potent remedy."

"So I don't actually have to let go of love?" he asked. "No," she replied. "Love is something we have no control over-it just happens and when it does you'll definitely know. You see, love never lets go. It might fade but it's always there, lingering around." She finished.

"You really do like her, don't you" Leena blurted out. "What are you talking about?" Aang lied. "Katara." She smiled. "Is it that obvious?" he asked. "Sometimes" she replied as she gave him a playful shove.

"Its amazing how loving someone is the second best thing you have done" she whispered.

"What's the first" he asked.

"…finding them"

So for the rest of the afternoon Aang watched and listened to Leena as she entered and escaped the Avatar state. Each time the same spiral tattoos reappeared on her body and her white glowing eyes shinned though the sun. As Aang sat and watched he admired her gracefulness and ability to make it seem so easy.

"Are you okay" he asked Leena when she exited out of the Avatar state. He could tell by the look on her face that she was exhausted from entering and exiting the state. "Just a little tired" she replied. "Okay it's your turn" Leena replied as she walked over to her new student. "I…I don't know" he nervously answered. "I know you can do it" she encouraged with her priceless smile. "Okay, but I don't know what will happen" he warned. "Just remember that letting go doesn't mean forgetting."

Aang nodded as he folded his legs and took a deep breath before he closed his eyes. He sat in tranquility as he focuses his concentration. Inside his mind, there are mountains beneath a starry sky. Then the heavens above begin to spin with great speed, the stars blurring streaks that disappear behind the mountains. And then an image of Katara appears, and drifts back toward the horizon to where it finally vanishes with a twinkle of light. Suddenly the heavens cease to whirl.

"Now think about your place in this war. What are you fighting for? What do you want to save…what is most precious to you" Leena replied as she sat an equal distance away from him.

Looking up into the stars, we can see an aurora of light. Aang is floating in space above the planet and the aurora solidifies into a radiant bridge beneath his feet. Turning from the world below, Aang sees a massive entity standing above a windy path. It is a shadowlike figure of Aang himself, the tattoos and eyes shining with the light of the Avatar state. Aang sets off carefully towards it, mouth open in awe. As he nears the feet of the hovering apparition, his own tattoos begin to shine with light. The towering, shadowlike Aang descends a sphere of light shimmering between its fingers. The Avatar is enclosed within this shell. _What is most precious to me?_ He asked himself. Suddenly images of Katara and all his friends appear each one of them with a smile. It was as if they were all with him again, as if he could feel their warmth within him. The thought of his friends blissful and together again made Aang spill tears from his eyes. These were not tears of missing them, but tears of happiness from the memories he will cherish forever. As Aang rubbed his tears of joy he suddenly learns that he can see the out side world. Below him he can see Leena and around him he notices an aura of light that he is hovering in.

"I can see the outside world. I'm in the Avatar state" he whispered. "Yesss I did it!!!" he yelled. "What should I do?" he asked himself as he wondered about his new powers. After a second or two he thought of something that brought a mischievous smile to his face.

Aang swung out both his arms and hovered in the air above a tunnel of whirling wind. He then manipulated the clouds above so he could suck out all the water until they evaporated. He then let the huge water boom plummet back down to the ground, right above Leena.

"Aang, I know you're going to going to catch that….right?" she yelled as she watched the sphere of water fall toward her faster than ever. Leena knew she couldn't possible bend the enormous ball of water, since she had used up all her energy entering into the Avatar state so many times. She also knew that she couldn't run from it quick enough. All she could do was wait for it to soak her, and then get her revenge on Aang.

Leena held her breath as the water came crashing down on her: soaking her to the bone. She then waited till Aang got out of the Avatar state, to see if she was all right before she made her move. "Leena are you alright" Aang laughed as he looked at her from her backside. "Yeah, just peachy" she replied in a creepy voice. She then spun around and threw a small water orb right between Aang's eyes. "Ha-ha" Leena laughed as she looked at the stunned boy. Luckily she had enough energy to bend small objects.

"This is war" Aang yelled as he pointed his finger high in the air. The two had a huge water fight that left them both laughing and soaked.

(_Hours later_)

"What happened to you two" Iroh asked as he looked at the drenched pair enter the camp site. "Well I guess you could say it rained" Leena laughed to herself. "Yeah that works" Aang laughed as he held his stomach. "I don't get it" Iroh replied bluntly as he walked back over to the pot of simmering soup. But before Aang and Leena took another step they needed to dry off. So Leena held out her hands and blew a blast of air at Aang that left him completely dry. "Your turn" Aang replied as he also held out his arms. The blast of air that Aang sent out not only dried her clothes, it over dried her hair, making it look as though there was an enormous white cotton ball on the top of her head. Aang just stood there motionless as his jaw dropped at the site of her hair. "What's wrong" she asked. He just couldn't take it any longer. Aang fell to the ground laughing as he rolled from side to side. "What?" she asked unaware of what was going on.

"Your,…your..hair" Aang managed to say as he continued to laugh. "My hair" she replied as she reached up to touch it. The smooth silk-like hair that once flowed from her scalp was gone; instead she felt a frizzy afro of fluff on top of her head. Leena's mouth opened as she felt the coarse hair. She then bolted straight to her tent and came out a couple of minutes later with her sleek white flowing hair, instead of that afro.

"How…how did you fix it" Aang asked as he starred at her hair. "I have my ways" she replied as she found a seat on one of the three logs that encircled the warm glowing fire. .

"Soup" Iroh interrupted. "Sure" Leena replied as she reached for the small porcelain bowl, as did Aang. "It has special herbs in it that increase your stamina" he added. Leena looked down at the creamy thick colored liquid and began to drink the warm soothing soup as it quenched her thirst. It was quite tasty she had to admit; being that it was something good for her. After a moments silence she turned her gaze to the fire where she couldn't help but stare at the small flickering orange orbs that occasionally arose from the fire pit. She then became lost in her thoughts as she wondered about the future.

"I assume you had a successful day of training" Iroh asked Leena. Of course she had no idea what Iroh just asked since she wasn't paying a bit of attention. "Leena?" Iroh asked. "Huh" she asked as she shook herself out of her thoughts. "Oh, right-we had a good day" she mumbled. "I can now enter the Avatar state" Aang proudly announced. "This is great news" Iroh chanted.

"Zuko" Leena said as she saw him walk over to the fire. "And how was your day?" Iroh directed toward Zuko. "Long" he replied as he got up to help himself to a bowl of soup. Suddenly Leena, Aang, and Iroh got a whiff of something unpleasant that smelt like old sweaty boots. The three of them pinched their noses and scooted away from Zuko until they all set on one log the opposite direction of Zuko.

"Huh?" Zuko mumbled. When he looked up and noticed that every one had moved away from him, "What" he asked in confusion as he looked around himself. "Is there something on me" he asked looking as his clothes. "I guess you could say that" Leena replied. "I don't know how to put this nephew, but you stink" Iroh bluntly replied. "What! No, no I don't" he yelled in defense. Everyone else could clearly see a bubble of green arousing from his body, making every one choke from the bad aroma. "It's like you have your own replete against mosquitoes" Leena replied. "That's impossible. I would never allow myself to smell of filth, like a peasant" he yelled. "You could use a bath" Iroh added. "I do not smell" he yelled louder.

Leena couldn't stand the smell any longer, so she bended the tea right from Iroh's cup and spun it in a circle so it could cool. "My tea!!!" Iroh yelled as he tired to suck the floating liquid back in him out. "I have a good reason" Leena replied.

"I don't stink" Zuko continued to yell. "Yes you do" Leena yelled as she bended the tea right on to Zuko. She then bended any liquid in sight toward him, until he was soaked.

"Leena!" Zuko yelled as the water dripped down his face. "I'm helping you" she innocently answered. "I don't smell" he replied in a deathly tone. "Not anymore" Leena laughed, as did Iroh and Aang. Zuko whipped his face and squeezed the excess water from his robes. As he took a step forward everyone could hear the water in his boots squeaked as he walked away. "Hey where are you going" Leena yelled. "I'm going to take a real bath since you threw tea, and water from the any where in sight at me" he yelled in an annoyed tone as he walked off.

"I'm glade he's taking a bath. I don't know if I could stand sleeping in the same tent with that stench" Iroh joked. "Well I'm tired and tomorrow your friends come back. So we have a big day to look forward to" Iroh replied as he walked to his tent.

(_Middle of the night_) Leena couldn't sleep at all. She had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach that something wasn't right, but she couldn't put her finger on it. All she could do was toss and turn as she looked up at the green tent fabric. Once she couldn't' stand it any longer she pulled off the thin sheet of blanket covering her and readjusted her white pajama which was a simple white sleeveless dress that fell to her mid thigh. She then crawled on her knees and pulled on her boots, making sure she was as quiet as possible. Once she was outside she walked in circles around the fire pit until she found herself wondering through the moonlit sky until she found herself inside the destroyed shrine. She sat down on top of the crumbling stair case and watched the purple sky and all the stars that filled it. But as she continued to watch the sky she felt as though she were being watched.

Not a moment later, Leena jumped up unexpectedly and bended a shock wave off in the distance near one of the enormous statues where she heard foot steps.

"You can come out now, I know you're there" Leena yelled as she held her hands up forth in the air; ready to bend on hand. "I see your remarkable bending is even precise when you're up so late" a familiar voice called out. Leena squinted her eyes as she watched a black figure walk out of the shadows from the near by statue. As the figure walked closer she was able to catch a glimpse of the stranger's face as the moon light glowed down. "You" Leena whispered.

"Nice of you to remember" Azula smiled.

Leena's mind went blank for a split second as she tired to regain her self. "What I'm I doing?" she yelled to herself. "Run" her mind yelled. So Leena turned around and bolted back as she tried to leave the destroyed shrine, but a tall slim girl with long black hair appeared before the stairs and blocked her, "Where do you think your going" she asked. Leena gasp as she fell to the floor and tried to run in another direction, but a different girl in pink stood in her path. "Eh, eh, eh" Ty Lee chanted. "I have no where to go, they've trapped me" Leena yelled to herself as she watched all three girls walk in a triangle closer to her. "You're not going anywhere" Azula wickedly smiled. Leena quickly scanned the vicinity as she looked for an escape route. She then smiled to herself as she thought of a plan. Seeing as there was no way out she decided to make one. "What's so funny" Ty Lee asked as she cocked her head to the side. "This is" Leena yelled as she unexpectedly pulled up her hands and bended three rock pillars from beneath the girls. "That'll hold them a couple of seconds" Leena told herself as she ran toward the stairs.

Once she was at the start of the stairs she looked down to the hundreds of steps below. "I hate walking" Leena replied to herself. She stomped her food and flatted the steps, making it look like a huge slide. She then took a step down and slide to the bottom.

Leena's heart was beating faster than ever; her heart was practically in her throat as she ran toward the forest. Even though it was dark out, she was still able to see the outlines of trees and bushes in her way. In the distance she could also hear the girl's foot steps gaining closer to her.

"Yaw"

Leena was too focused on the three girls to realize that there was a fourth girl riding on a giant beast who happened to be behind her. "Yaw" June yelled as she whipped her pet with a long thin black whip. Leena was too scared to look back to see how far they were behind, but she could practically fell the beast's breath run down her back. June then turned her whip to Leena.

Leena was getting ready to raise up her left hand, in order to lash out a burst of fire toward June. As she lifted up her hand June's thin black whip got a hold of her left wrist, making Leena scream in pain. She struggled to get free but it was impossible when she had to run in order to avoid being dragged by the shirshu. She could feel her hand longing for blood as her circulation was being cut off by the tight grasp the whip had. So Leena held on to the whip with her right hand and pulled as hard as she could. The next thing June knew was that she had hit the ground while her shirshu kept running off into the distance.

Leena ran to a near by tree and hid herself as she unwrap the whip but, in the distance she heard something flying toward her. Suddenly three daggers hit the tree she was leaning against; just inches away from her arms. "How can she see me?" Leena yelled as she ran through the darkness. Leena didn't bother to slow down as she got cut on her arms and legs from running recklessly though the dark lush forest. Her calf's were burning and so was her throat from breathing so hard but, she kept running and ignored the pain. "I never knew the shrine was this far from camp" Leena told herself as the pain was starting to become unbearable but she continued on until a man in a jumped from the trees above and landed in front of her. "Aahhh" she screamed as she threw her arm out getting ready to fire bend. "Stop" he yelled as he grabbed her wrist. "Please don't hurt me" Leena pleaded as she struggled to release his grip on her wrist. "I am not here to hurt you. I am here to help you" he replied as he released her hand. "Who are you?" she asked in shock as she starred at the strange old man. He was an old man with many wrinkles upon his aged face and on his chin was a puff of white hairs that appeared to be his beard. He also showed to be as thin as a rail, and wrapped around his tanned body was a tattered yellow cloth. "That is not important" he replied. "Go warn your friends before it's too late. I'll stall the girls as long as I can." He replied. "How do you know? And who are you again?" she asked in confusion as she looked as his frail tanned body. "That doesn't matter, just go" he yelled.

Leena did as he said and didn't look back as she continued to run. "I hope that old guy is alright" Leena told herself as she entered the camp site. Leena didn't waste any time as she rushed into Aang's small green tent. "Aang!" she yelled. "What's wrong" the half asleep boy asked. Leena didn't have time for this so she grabbed Aang's arm and momo with her spare hand as she rushed to Iroh's and Zuko's tent. "Guys get up now!" she yelled. "Huh?" Zuko mumbled as he turned over to his side. "Is everything alright" Iroh asked as he sat up and rubbed his tried old eyes "No!" she yelled. "Leena what happened to you?" Aang asked as he noticed the small gashes on her arms and legs.

"It's Azula!"

(Okay, take a breather because you deserve it since you have read five thousand nine hundred and eighty seven words. Pat your self on the back. I guess this is kind of like an intermission so go to the bathroom and get snacks or just ignore me and continue reading if you want. Enjoy the next five thousand three hundred and fifty seven words)

Once she said that, Zuko popped up as did Iroh. "She's not alone. There are three other girls with her" Leena informed them as they all darted out of the tent. "Where are they" Iroh asked. "About half way in the forest toward the camp" Leena replied. "How did they get here?" Aang asked. "Probably from the bridge that connects to the main land" Leena answered. "That does not matter now, we all need to do is get off this mountain" Iroh replied.

In order to get to the bridge that connected the lone mountain they had to make their way back toward the forest, in the opposite direction of the shrine. When they at the bridge they stopped and looked down to the mist below. "I really don't like this" Leena replied as she looked at the old rickety wooden bridge. "Me neither" Iroh replied as he grabbed on to the swaying rope. "But, I would prefer falling down it, than beginning my nieces prisoner again" Iroh joked. Momo pounded off of Leena's shoulder and flew with ease toward the main land, and all Leena could do was watch in jealously. "I wish I had wings" she pouted. "There's no time for this" Zuko rushed as he grabbed Leena's arm and raced across the bridge. Iroh however, held on for dear life to both sides of the thick rope as he steadily walked across. "Wait, I have to go back" Aang yelled as he headed back on the bridge. "Aang" Leena yelled, but Aang ignored her as he ran.

Leena bit her lip as she turned to Iroh and Zuko, then to Aang with a nervous look. "You two go on, I'll go with Aang" Leena replied as she headed back. "No Leena it's too dangerous" Iroh replied. "Azula is coming, there's no time" Zuko replied. "I'll be okay, so don't worry" she said as she darted back toward the camp.

Leena was already regretting going back-as she did the mistake of looking down to the misty cliffs below the old bridge. "There'd better be a good reason why he left" Leena growled as she slowly ran back to the camp.

As she looked for her baldheaded friend she noticed the sky was lighting up, so she quickly and quietly walked through the forest. "Aang" she yelled. "Hey Leena" Aang replied as he walked up behind her, scaring her half-to-death. "Aang are you okay?" she asked. "Yeah, I almost forgot my staff" he replied as he held up the wooden staff. "You ran back because you forgot a stick" Leena yelled as her eyes twitched in anger. "It's my air bending staff" he corrected. "Okay, whatever, let's go" she rushed as she pulled his arm. "Leena" Aang yelled. "What!" she answered as she turned to face him but, she stopped when she noticed a flash of blue from the corner of her eye.

"Boom." The deafening attack barely missed the two as it blasted into the ground beside them, making a huge dust cloud appear before them. Azula smiled to herself as she blew the smoke from her two fingers and watched the dust scatter in the air.

"Aang are you alright" Leena yelled as she coughed up dirt. "Yeah" he replied as he helped her get up. "Good. Now stay together, because I know she wants both of us" Leena replied as she readied herself for battle.

Once the dust settled Azula walked forward on to the round platform where she met Leena and Aang. "The Avatar and his guardian, how lucky I'm I to have you both in my grasp" Azula replied. Ty Lee, Mai, June and her shirshu also appeared as they followed Azula from behind.

"What do you want with both of us" Aang yelled. "You'll soon find out" Azula back fired.

"What's taking so long" Zuko sighed as he walked back in forth watching the dark sky lighten. "Something's not right' Iroh replied as he looked across the bridge. Suddenly a loud blast of blue lighting could be seen across the bridge that lit up the night sky. Both of them gave each other worried looks before they ran back toward the camp ready to fight.

Leena was the one responsible for the loud blast of lighting that she had sent after Azula who scarcely missed the attack. "Darn it" Leena yelled as she saw Azula doge it. Once Azula regained herself she blasted balls of eclectic blue lighting at them. As soon as Aang saw the blue blast he reacted by shielding Leena and himself by bending a giant boulder, that blasted apart once the lighting hit it.

"Leena" Zuko yelled as rushed up the stairs that spiraled around the platform.

"Have you come to rescue your girl friend and the Avatar?" Azula teased as she saw Zuko. "Shut up" he yelled to his snickering sister. "Zuko be careful" Iroh warned as he stayed close to his nephew.

"You really are pathetic; running around with the Avatar and his friends, betraying your own nation." Azula replied in disgust. Zuko clutched his fists in rage, and clenched his teeth to every word his sister had to say.

She then ended it with, "You deserve that scar on your face."

That was it, she had crossed the line and Zuko couldn't stand it any longer. He erupted as he blasted fire blast at Azula. She in turn shot her own chain of blue fire at him. Since Azula and Zuko had begun fighting Mai, Ty lee and June ran toward the others.

"Well look who it is-Uncle Lazy" June replied as she and her shirshu walked over to Iroh. "I'm sure you remember my pet shirshu and his toxic venom that's capable of bringing down creatures larger than itself, leaving them completely paralyzed for up to one hour" she informed. "How could I forget" Iroh smoothly replied. After a moment of scanning each other, June jumped on her best and headed straight for Iroh. The ground beneath Iroh trembled as June rode closer. (_Shirshu POV_) The alluring green scent of tea encircled Iroh, causing its mouth to foam up with drool, desperately wanting to extend it's long barbed tongue. Iroh watched every move the beast took and dogged its tongue as it lashed out at him. June watched in surprise at how agile Iroh was for being an old man.

While dodging the barbed tongue, Iroh reminded himself that the water tribe boy had blinded the shirshu by spilling perfume; making it go blind. "I do not have anything like that available" he told himself, but then he looked up in remembrance and pulled out a small bottle. The small white bottle was perfume he had stolen from the first time he had met June.

Iroh popped the cork of the small bottle and waited till the shirshu neared. "Yaw" June yelled as she urged her pet to turn back toward Iroh. Now that it was close, Iroh quickly and accurately splashed the pungent perfume on the muzzle of the shirshu, making it lash out in confusion. It eventually knocked down June and ran into everything possible.

Ty Lee went after Aang while Mai took on Leena. "Okay just watch out for those fingers" Aang told himself as he dodged Ty Lee's lethal fingers. He knew that once she blocked his pressure points then his limb would go numb, leaving him venerable. Leena on the other hand had to watch out for Mai's weapons which consisted of long needle-like blades and daggers. After about ten minutes of intense fighting between all of them, the dark purple encrusted sky turned into a lighter purple and then into a dark pink, which meant the sun would rise not before long. Aang had managed to avoid Ty Lee's finger, however Ty Lee wasn't so lucky. Aang had air bended a barrage of wind toward her, making her fly into the cement. He then remembered when the earth general earth bended Katara in to the ground making her immobile. So Aang put his hand to the earth and focused as the ground beneath Ty Lee's feet sank until she was waist deep.

Mai pulled daggers and all kinds of sharp blades from with in her robe and threw them all at Leena and Aang; who successfully avoided all of them. Leena stomped her heel once more and created another shock wave toward Mai but, Mai jumped out of the way before it even had a chance to hit her. So Leena manipulated the lighting she bended into the form of blue fire, just as Azula did and aimed them all at Mai. Once Leena tired out Aang would cut in and air bend tunnels of wind toward Mai but, she was skilled and dodged every attack making Aang and Leena irritated. Once Mai saw an opening she threw two daggers, headed for each of them. Aang panicked and quickly twirled his staff in front of his body, but the dagger luckily stabbed into the middle of his staff, barely missing him. Leena lowered her head and allowed her silver hair to fall over her head while she concentrated on the sounds of the wind. Once she heard the dagger cut through the wind, her hand bolted up and caught the dagger in mid air and returned it right back to Mai.

"Aah" Mai groaned as she looked at the dagger in her shoulder. Leena then air bended at gust of wind that knocked her down, while Aang put his hand to the ground and sank her body half way, just as he did to Ty Lee.

Now the only two left fighting was Azula and Zuko. "Is this all you got" Azula yelled to Zuko as she deflected another one of his attacks. Zuko clenched his teeth in fury as he raged on with an exploding fire burst from the palms of his two hands making every one turn their attention to him. "When did he learn how to do that" Iroh asked as he watched with a proud smile. "That's what I'm wondering" Leena joined in.

Right now Zuko was feeling over confident and a little proud of himself as he watched Azula get singed on her shoulder, making her glare in rage. They then ran at each other fighting hand to hand combat: shooting fire from their hands and the soles of their feet. That's when Zuko failed to move out of the way from Azula's blue fire. The next thing Zuko knew was that he was lying head up on the ground.

"Hmm…" Zuko moaned as he looked up, only to see a blurry orange sky, but as he continued to watch he noticed a flash of blue lighting pass over him. "Get up" Leena yelled to him as she held out her two fingers that sizzled with smoke. "You did that" he asked. "Yeah, she was about to shot you with lighting, but I cut in" Leena replied as she gave him a hand. The two then worked together and gave all they had to Azula, who barley could keep up.

Leena deflected Azula's blasts with a twirl of air that made her lighting burst out in small flairs. Azula then ran toward the two and spun in the air as she released a powerful blast of blue fire from the soles of her feet, making Zuko and Leena fall back. But as Leena got up she stomped her heels and created more shock waves toward her, but Azula jumped out of the way. Leena then hit the ground with the heal of her foot, making Azula's legs split down to the ground. Zuko entered in by erupting whips from the palms of his hands and lashed them out at Azula. But unexpectedly Azula jumped in the air and spun around upside down as she exploded a multiplied of blast from her hands at the two.

As they battled each other, they had moved from the round platform, down the stairs that came up the side, and now they were in the camp site. Azula kept a close watch on the two as she analyzed what move to take next: keeping caution was vital at this point since she was the only one left. "Is this all you got" Azula laughed as she burnt down Aang's small green tent.

Zuko and Leena had hid behind Leena's tent as they regained themselves. Zuko was heaving hard as he gasped for air. "What" he whispered to Leena as he saw her grin. "That" she replied. "Huh?" Zuko muttered a he no clue what she meant, but as he turned his head he was blinded by the suns golden rays that peaked over the mountains. "The sun" she whispered.

Zuko turned to her with a smile as he realized what she meant. The sun began to rise in the distant horizon bringing a sun burnt orange and pink into the morning sky. The significance of the sun rising also meant that the fire fueling within Zuko burst out into full blast…but it also meant the same for Azula.

As the warm sun's rays crept over Zuko's body, his energy boosted instantly. "Leena, take my uncle and the Avatar to the bridge. I'll catch up later" he commanded as he squatted on the ground next to her. "But-"Leena tried to say before Zuko erupted behind the tent, running toward Azula. All Leena could do was watch worriedly as Zuko stormed away. "Please don't let anything bad happen to him" Leena pleaded to spirits.

As she peered over the tent lining to get a better look at Azula and Zuko fighting, she then realized that her bow and arrow, and her swords were inside the very tent before her. So she crawled her way into the flap, making sure that she was not seen. "Gottem" she replied to herself as she buckled on her sword holder and snapped her arrow case around her back.

She slyly made her way back up the stairs of the platform, as she reached Aang and Iroh. "Where is Zuko" Iroh asked. "Ask later" she yelled as she grabbed them both. "But what about Zuko" Iroh replied as he tried to keep up with her. "He said he was gonna catch up later" she replied as she rushed though the thick forest.

After about ten minutes of waking in circles at the entrance of the bridge, Leena looked to the two with a nervous face as she bit her lower lip. "I have to go back" she yelled.

When she arrived to the open space where they had been fighting, she was amazed to see no one there. "What happened" she whispered to herself as she looked for a trace of the two. Suddenly she heard a twig break behind her, and quickly turned her head only to see lighting shoot at her. With her quick reflexes she rolled to the ground, avoiding the attack. "Azula" she growled underneath her breath as she got up. Leena stood in her fighting stance as she waited for Azula to come out of hiding from within the forest. "Nice of you to come back" Azula wickedly smiled as she walked out of the forest. But to Leena's surprise, Azula was not alone. In her grasp was Zuko and aimed at his neck was Azula's two fingers burning with blue fire.

"Don't make a single move or you'll be one friend shorter" she yelled. "Drop your weapons" she commanded as she moved forward. "Fine" Leena replied as she unbuckled her belt and up snapped her case. "Now, I want you to release them" Azula yelled as she pointed to Ty Lee and Mai. Leena thought about earth bending a boulder at her, but decided not to since she had Zuko in her grasp. Instead she placed her hands on the ground and spit back up the two girls.

"My legs are cramped from being in there" Ty Lee replied as she stretched. "Finally" Mai replied as she pulled out the dagger Leena threw in her shoulder.

Zuko couldn't stand the thought of being held captive by his little sister. She had exceeded him in everything he had ever attempted to do, and now when he thought he was so sure this would be it, the first time he would beat her, it back fired. Now he was the one pleading for his life, he was her prisoner. But as Zuko thought about it more his anger rose. It was in that instant he thought of a plan.

Zuko then looked to Leena and signaled her that he was up to something. As Zuko stood there he listened to Azula give Mai and Ty lee orders, as she became distracted. He then stomped his foot down upon hers and grabbed her wrist that held out the blue fire so that he was able to twist it behind her back. Leena then took care of the rest as she raised her hands in the air, creating a thick cloud of dust. Zuko then pushed Azula to the ground and ran through the cloud of dust toward Leena. "You can't hid" Azula yelled as she searched for the two.

Leena searched frantically for Zuko through the dust, until he came running forward through the cloud. "Is my uncle at the bridge" he asked as he grabbed her hand and ran toward the clearing outside of the dust. "Yeah, they're waiting for us" she replied as she tightened her hand around his.

Suddenly out of the corner of Leena's eyes she saw something thin and silver making its way toward her. She let go of Zuko's hand and pushed him out of the way as she brought her hands together, making it look as though she were praying. As Zuko looked up from the ground he saw that Leena had a sword between her hands, and Azula was the one wilding the sword. Leena's arms were shaking immensely as Azula pushed harder. Azula then twisted the blade between Leena's hands, cutting both of Leena's wrists. Azula threw the sword down and headed for them both as she bended her lighting.

Leena tried to block the attacks headed for them but she started seeing double of everything. Her breath became shallow her skin color was becoming flushed. "Leena" Zuko yelled as he deflected the attacks for both of them. "I'm fine" she lied. As she pulled her hands out ready to bend fire she stopped as she noticed the thick red liquid dripping from the tips of her fingers. Leena fell to her knees in pain as she tightly held on to her wrists and squeezed her eyes as the pain continued to throb. "Leena" Zuko yelled in a worried tone as he also noticed the blood. "I'm fine" she lied. In all actuality, she wasn't. Leena had lost way more blood than what she thought, making her vision go blurry and her body become weak and heavy, but she continued to go on.

Out of the blue two shadowed figures came between the raging battle. "Uncle?" Zuko yelled. "Did you think I'd actually sit around and wait for you, while you were fighting Azula" Iroh replied as he shot his own fire blast as Azula. All Zuko could do was smirk to himself as he watched his uncle and the Avatar fight Azula.

As the dust settled to the ground everything became clear once again, and now standing beside Azula was Ty Lee and Mai. As Zuko and Leena rested, Iroh and Aang fought the three girls. Everything was going smoothly for the two as they worked together as a team, but Ty lee had managed to paralyze Aang and Iroh's right arm. Azula then jumped in and exploded a huge blast of fire that made all of them soar into the air.

As Leena laid on the hard ground she felt someone pull her hair, making her yell in pain. Azula had a hand full of her silver hair as she pulled Leena up. As Zuko, Iroh, and Aang stumbled to get up they saw that Leena was in Azula's clutches. "You're all pathetic" Azula wickedly replied as she threw Leena down.

As Leena looked up at Azula and saw her waving her arms in a circular pattern in the air creating blue static from her finger tips. Leena knew she was getting ready to shoot lighting at her. She tired to move but her body simply refused. "Leena look out" Zuko yelled, but all she could do was stare at it like a deer and headlights. Leena shut her eyes and brace herself for what ever excruciating pain was next. When she heard the thunder she squeezed her eyes even tighter, but she felt nothing. "I'm dead" she whispered to herself as she continued to keep her eyes shut. "I have to be dead, there's no pain" she continued.

When she squinted her eyes opened she looked up and saw a shadowed figure in front of her. "Zuko?" Leena whispered. It was indeed Zuko standing in front of her, only one of his hands was holding on to Azula's two fingers while his other hand was high in the air. "What happened" she whispered to herself as she looked around at everyone in silence.

"How did he do that" Aang asked Iroh as his jaw was opened at the sight of Zuko reconverting the path of the lighting. "He listened" Iroh smiled to himself. "Huh?" Aang replied. "He created a pathway from his finger tips down to his stomach called the sea of chi. In doing this technique he was able to create a different path for the lighting and save Leena."

"You'll pay for that" Azula growled as she faced Zuko. "We'll see about" Zuko yelled as he narrowed his eyes at her. Zuko took another glance at Azula before he placed his extended hand on her chest, creating a huge fire blast that sent her flying back.

"Run" Zuko yelled to Iroh and Aang. "What about Leena" Aang worriedly yelled. "I'll handle it, just go" Zuko yelled. "Leena I need you to create another cloud of dust" he yelled as he looked over to where Azula flew. It took a second for Leena to realize what Zuko was saying before she slapped her hand to the ground creating a huge cloud of dust. "Okay, now let me see your wrists" he replied. Leena did as he said and held up her blood soaked hands. Zuko starred at the wounds with wide eyes at he saw the deep gashes. "Leena" Zuko replied as he kneeled down next to her. "This is going to hurt, but it will stop the bleeding" He replied as he wrapped his palms around her tiny wrists. Leena looked at him as she had no clue what was going on, she could barely understand him since she was zoning in and out. Zuko fueled his palms with fire, burning Leena. "AHHH" Leena screamed as Zuko singed her flesh together, making the bleeding stop. Zuko then grabbed Leena and put her on his back as he ran for the bridge.

"Zuko" Leena whispered as she locked her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder. "Yeah" he replied as he ran as fast as he could toward Iroh and Aang. "Where did you learn how to do that" she slowly asked. "My uncle" he replied. "Have you practiced that move before, with real lighting" she asked. "…no" he replied. "What!" she yelled with the little strength she had left. "You could've been killed" she continued. "You sound like my uncle" he yelled. "That was the stupidest, the dumbest and most irresponsible thing you could have done" she yelled. "…But it was also the most courageous thing anyone has ever done for me" she smiled.

"The next time I save your life, just thank me the normal way" he smirked.

Suddenly Leena started seeing two of everything once again and her head was throbbing. Leena had already lost a sufficient amount of blood and her body was pale and cool. The effects of the loss of blood were just starting to sink in meaning that she was going into shock.

"Leena?" Zuko yelled as he felt her grip around him lessen. "Leena, were almost to the bridge" Zuko replied as he tried to get an answer out of her. Zuko could feel that she was cold to the touch, but he knew that if he stopped Azula would attack them both. The only thing he could do for now was make it across the bridge and then burn it, making sure that his sister couldn't get to them.

"Almost there" Zuko replied to himself as he pushed the branches out of his way. When he pushed the last branch out of his way he stepped into the opening entrance of the bridge. "Late as usually, Zuzu"

"What, how did-"Zuko stuttered as he saw Azula standing before him. Kneeling beside her was Iroh and Aang on their knees with Azula standing between them with two fingers pointed at the tip of their heads. Along beside her were Ty Lee and Mia, who were also aiming at Zuko and Leena.

"Nephew, she came out of nowhere and, and-

"We couldn't make it across" Aang fearfully replied.

"Shut-up" Azula commanded. "Now Zuzu hand over the girl before I break your bones" she irritably yelled as she clenched her teeth.

"Why do you want her, I thought you were after the Avatar!" Zuko yelled. "I am." She replied. "Then why do you want her" Zuko yelled. "You'll find out soon" she replied with a malicious smile.

"Now hand her over" she yelled. Zuko had no more sly plans up his sleeves and if he didn't hand over Leena the Avatar and his uncle would suffer the consequences.

"Let me go" Leena commanded unexpectedly. Zuko released Leena, but he had thought she was unconscious, and was shocked to hear her speak.

"Take me and I'll give you my word that I won't fight back" Leena replied as she stood up. Her face was pale and her hands were stained with blood, and everything around her was blurry, but even so she still stood up.

"No Leena" Aang yelled. "Leena you can't" Zuko replied as she faced her. "Leena think about what your doing" Iroh pleaded with her. "I have" Leena solemnly replied as she pushed Zuko out of her way. She was not her normal self; every move she took was cold and emotionless. "I'll go with you only if you end this fight between them and promise not to hurt them" she replied to Azula as she faced her with a stern face.

"Fine, you have my word" Azula replied as she retuned her fire. "And if you three do anything to ruin this, I'll kill your friend" she yelled as she pointed to Leena. "Let's go" she ordered. "Ty Lee stay behind her and make sure she doesn't run. Mai, you stand in front of her."

"Leena don't go" Aang yelled as he ran near her. "I'm only doing my duty, by protecting you" she whispered. "Leena" Zuko started. "Please don't make this any harder than it already is" she whispered. "I've already given her my word" she whispered. "I'm sorry, but it's the only way" she replied as Ty Lee pushed her forward across the bridge.

As she turned away, she could feel the tears swelling up in her eyes, and the hard lump in her throat, but she refused to cry. Leena knew if she turned around to give one last look at all of them, she would burst into tears, so instead she looked down at the old wooden boards as she made her way across the bridge. "You're a smart girl" she heard Azula say to her, but Leena ignored her as she continued to look down. In her mind there were so many things she wanted to do to Azula, for instant burning her to a crisp and many other torturing things. Leena didn't think it was possible to find someone so cruel and evil, but it obviously was.

"Are we almost there" Ty Lee asked as they made it to the main land. "The armored machine is over there, by the forest entrance" Azula replied. "Armored machine" Leena whispered to herself.

"Leena"

It was Zuko who had yelled her name as he ran across the bridge. "What does that idiot want, now" Azula growled. "I've had just about enough of him and his pointless games." She continued as she turned around and grabbed the thick ropes that held up the rickety bridge. She then ignited the rope until it snapped.

"Noooo" Leena cried as she watched Zuko fall, but luckily he held on to the wooden boards as he climbed back up to the other side. "I don't think I'll let you live this time" Azula smirked as she squinted her eyes and aimed for the only two robes holding up Zuko. Iroh and Aang were to busy trying to help up Zuko to notice Azula getting ready to burn the only ropes holding him up. Leena tired yell, but Ty Lee and Mai grabbed her and kicked the back of her knee making her fall to the ground as they stuck a piece of cloth in her mouth. Azula smiled to herself as she ignited her fist with lighting, she then blasted it at the two robes.

"Zuko" Leena tried yelled as she watched his body fall to the mist along with the entire bridge. Leena didn't know what to do, she felt so many emotions run through her, but none of them were clear. She was furious, heartbroken, and lost. It was as if someone had ripped away a piece of her. Leena tired to struggle free from Ty Lee's and Mia's grip but it was futile, all she could do was cry as she lay down in the dirt. Suddenly the ground began to rumble and Ty Lee and Mai were blasted off of her. Leena quickly got up and ripped the cloth from her mouth as she ran toward the edge of the main land to see if Zuko had somehow survived by falling to a root. But as she looked down to the mist below, she saw nothing. Not a single trace of life whatsoever. "Zuko!!!" Leena screamed as she fell to her knees and looked down to the mist as she lost all hope. The tears that hid behind her crystal gray eyes now flooded down to her cheeks.

Iroh could also relate to Leena as he fell to his knees crying in pain as he lost his only nephew, while Aang and momo held on to him.

Leena continued to cry as she looked up at the morning sky. "Wake up" she yelled to herself as she whished this were a dream. Suddenly she felt something tap the back of her neck making every thing go blurry. She then fell to her side as she watched every thing faded into a dark abyss.

"How long will she be unconscious?" Azula asked Ty Lee. "Um…half a day" she smiled. "Good, well take her back to Ba Sing Se, and then back to the fire nation" Azula replied to the two girls. "What about the Avatar and your uncle?" Mai asked as she looked to the mountain. "They're going no where soon, since the only connection they had to the main land was the bridge I just destroyed" she smirked. "And his other friends will all be hunted down" she smiled. "What about that bounty hunter" Ty Lee asked. "What about her" Azula cruelly smiled.

"How will you explain Zuko?" Mai asked. "Simple, being the idiot he is, I'll say he got lost in the desert"

"You think of everything" Ty Lee complimented.

"Now that my dear brother's gone, this means I'm the only heir left to the fire nation now" she wickedly smiled.

**xXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXx**

_To all of you who have actually read this far, I congratulate you. I'm sorry I wrote this much but I couldn't stop typing once I got started. I promise this wont ever happen again. Right, to the story. So is this the end for Zuko?? Or will he somehow mysteriously pop back into the story?-seriously if you don't know this on, please hit your head on something, and maybe it'll come to you. Just kidding I'm being sarcastic I'm not that mean just read my profile and you'll understand. O'yeah, don't hit your head._


	19. Avatar news

**I have some info for you avatar lovers: **

The new season of avatars comes back on **September 21st at 8e!** (Now's the time you jump around and scream at the top of your lungs, cuz it's the moment you've been waiting for since December) There is a clip on youtube that shows the next season. From what I've watched, Aang has hair; Zuko and Mai are making out, and a bunch of other stuff. It took me a while to find it on youtube but you can also go to and watched the same youtube clip, but it's really crappy, but get over it cuz it's the new season of avatar.


End file.
